


Fate/Zootopia - Lancer Servants

by AnthroLover



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Zootopia Fusion, Gen, Heroic Spirits, Lancer - Freeform, Lancer-class, Magic, Servants, character profile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 50,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthroLover/pseuds/AnthroLover
Summary: Ideas for a crossover of Fate/Zootopia alternte universe. This places the system fo the Holy Wars into the world of Zootopia, as a result, there is no humans and has the legends, history and the great heroes of this world.In here, we explore the Lancer Class, the Holy Knight of the Lance. This class is known for being specialized in agility, speed, adn on close meelee combat using long range weapons, like lances and spears. They are second in martial power only to the Saber Class.





	1. Hassam

**True Name:** Hassam

 **Also Known As:** “Hassam, the Punisher”

 **Species:** Leopard

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a strong and slender leopard, with a body like the one of a swimmer, with golden colored fur and brown spots all over his body, and with amber-colored eyes. He wears a suit over his body that is completely blue in color, covering him and even serving as a protection against him. He possesses a scar over his right ear, and another one on his neck, mementos of his past. His lance, the Avenger, is a spear with a long hilt made out of noble material and an iron tip in the shape of a diamond. He wear an earring on his right ear, which has the symbol of the royal armies, a small remembrance of his times serving by the side of his fellow soldiers.

 **Personality:** He has always been a confident and determined man, and he is said to have a personality and a charm that can cause nearly anyone to respect him immediately. He has a suave kind of behaving that makes it seems like a cool guy who never gets worried about nothing, and who seems to always be in control of the situation no matter what happens or what comes on his way. He is a hero through and through, and he will often put himself in situations in which he can help the others, and he doesn’t like the idea of having to practice acts that, in his view, are acts that do not befit a hero as himself, like killing innocents or resorting to using dirty tricks to win.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Having the chance to be a hero, participating in glorious battles, remembering the old times when he was in the army, impressing others with his skills

 **Dislikes:** Being forced to act in a way that heroes wouldn’t act, being forced to do the dirty work for someone else, cowards

 **Combat:** His style of fighting is pretty much attack and use his spear to attack the enemies. He always uses his lance to attack the enemy, preferring to go straight to battle and don’t resort to any form of trickery, and values fighting fair and clear, for that is how heroes usually fight, and that is the way that he fights. In a battle he can count on his Battle Continuation to continue to fight for hours despite his wounds, and to don’t have to retreat from the battlefield to win, and he also uses his Magic Resistance to ignore the effects of the spells of mages so he can continue to fight. Thanks to the skills Protection of the Gods and Indomitable spirit, he is able to continue to fight despite the difficulties and to win any kind of effect that might aim to take away his free will or anything of the like.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Magic Resistance :** As a hero of the Age of Gods, he was used to deal with magic, and so, he learned how to avoid their effects and how to resist their effect. He is able to resist low and medium level magic, which flow around his body as a summer breeze and do nothing to him. However, more powerful magic is harder to counter, and they will eventually be able to cause him trouble and even to actually harm him. **C Rank**

 **Battle Continuation** **:** In life, he fought several battles that would have made many more die or be crippled forever, and he was able to come out of all of them alive, even surviving terrible things like  having two arrows piercing his chest, dangerously close to his heart, and yet, he continued standing strong. This now manifests as this skill, which allows him to blatantly ignore any kind of wound that would not be able to immediately kill him. This has a limit, of course, but it allows him to be able to easily “shake-off” things that would easily kill regular mortals and even lesser Heroic Spirits. **A Rank**

 **Protection of the Gods** **:** He was said to have been born under special stars, seemingly being blessed by the gods and destined to great feats. He later proved this to be true by him becoming a great warrior on his country and fighting for several years by using his amazing battle skills to fight off the enemies and to help bring about the start of a new era. This skill grants him a great luck, almost as if the stars themselves were looking after him as he fought, this also is demonstrated by the great ability that he has in battle, which sometimes might manifest as sudden feats of clairvoyance into the midst of the battle, and also as a sudden inspiration in the way of defeating an enemy that is proven to be too persistent. **B Rank**

 **Indomitable Spirit** **:** This is the great spirit that some say to have been able to tame the curse of the lance, and allow him to become its master. This gives him a power of mind and wish to live that is so powerful that it is able to overcome any form of mental disorientation that come on his way. This way, he cannot be affected by confusion or by any form of breaking his will or his spirit. He does not succumbs to fear, and he also demonstrated to be able resist any form of mental influence or control, allowing him to fight these charms and not to fall victim of control. **B Rank**

 **History:** Hassam was a man who was born in the midst of the war and misery that plagued his country. He was said to have been born under a special star, and so, he was blessed by the gods to achieve great feats into the future.

Still young, he was taken by the armies to be trained into a soldier, and many said that he would not survive, like many others who were taken.

He did, however, proved that he had the resilience of a strong bacteria, and that he was able to fight in the most adverse situations and emerge again. He endured years of the harshest and most terrible training that could be offered to the future soldiers, and he ended up blooming into the most powerful warrior that they had ever met.

His first time in an actual battlefield was a baptism by fire, as he was among the ones who were sent to fight the great rival army. Over 2000 mammals were sent into the battlefield, and after several days of fight without rest, only a handful returned home with the victory, and leading them, was Hassam.

After that, he was sent into one battle after the other, and he had always emerged victorious. He was said to be a true beast into the battles, and to be able to keep fighting for days before he needed any rest. They say that once he was able to fight for seven days with two arrows on his chest, dangerously close to his heart, and after that time, he was able to be into another battle after only two days of rest.

During his time, he was able to find himself an ancient spear, said to have magical properties, and known as “The Avenger”. They said that this spear was cursed and caused the early death of anyone who wielded it in battle. He took possession of the spear, and he fought several battles with it as his weapon, and he returned victorious for many years. Some say that his bravery and his strong spirit have granted him to be able to “tame” the curse of the spear, and that was the only reason why he was able to survive that long without being claimed by it.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Avenger:_ ** His spear, with which he fell many enemies before. Some say that this spear searches for the hearts of the enemies and that it will not stop until it has hit it and kill the target. He is able to call this as a form of luminous ray that makes impossible curves in the air and aims right at the heart of a target of this Noble Phantasm. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	2. Jasiri

**True Name:** Jasiri

 **Also Known As:** The Hyena of the Four Spears, Dancer of the Spears, “Jasiri, Friend of the Pride”

 **Species:** Hyena

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She is a spotted hyena, and as so, she has a purplish-gray fur with several black speck all over her body. On the top of her head there is a mane of black fur that makes itself of hair to her, and that is decorated with a few trinkets that are tradition among her people, all of them made out of small precious stones and wood, her eyes are blue colored. She wears some rudimentary but elegant clothing that cover her body and are made of a mix of reptiles bones and tissue, and she tends to carry all of her four lances in her back, held in place by a vine tied to her torso.

 **Personality:** She is a hyena who respects the great cycle of life, and she is a spirituous individual who tries to see the bright side at situations and to help others to see beyond their problems and to be able to smile from them. She is open minded, believing that all of the mammals are partners in this great travel that they call life, and that they should all try to see beyond their skins and try to see all that they have in common, so they can leave behind their differences and gather together to form a whole group and, maybe, even a family. She is often laughing of things and seeing the bright side of everything that she finds, and she often smiles and laughs to herself, both of her own problems and from the problems of other mammals, but she likes to help others, and sometime she can get really worried about things. She does not shows it easily, however, and she often uses a confident and laughing face to hide her worries and doubts.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Comprehensive people, to explore, to have a good laugh

 **Dislikes:** Arrogant people, people who does not respect the cycle of life, cruelty, prejudice

 **Combat:** Her style of fighting is the one of alternating between attack and defense, at one moment she attacks with all of her strength to hit the enemy, and the other she is completely focused in blocking the attacks of the enemy. She often has two of her spears in her hands to fight, and sometimes she even draws the four of them in a fight, planting two of them into the ground as she uses the other two, and she alternates between the ones she is holding and the ones in the ground as she fights. She can also throw her spears as a way of attacking from one moment to another. It is not rare for her to try to form alliances, but only if she sees a greater good in that, and for that, she uses he Proof of Friendship skill to cause others to drop their aggressions so she can negotiate with them, this is good to be able to reason with others, to come to agreements and even to form temporary alliances.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A   ** _MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Magic Resistance :** As a member of the Lancer Class, she is graced with a certain Magic Resistance. She possesses a good rank in it, since she was a warrior who lived in the time of  the Great Age of Gods. **C+ Rank**

 **Proof of Friendship** **:** She is able to cause the fighting spirits of other servants to be suppressed to a certain extent, allowing her to be able to start a dialogue and a dialogue can be made, this is good to form temporary alliances. This will not work if someone has the Mental Pollution skill. This is a reflection of her friendship with her lion friend and the way this allowed her to form an alliance between her clan and his pride. **C Rank**

 **Projectile (Spears)** **:** Despite not being a member of the Archer Class, she is able to use her spears as a form of projectile that can cause extreme damage if they hit. This allows her to shot her spears as if they were projectiles, and to recover them almost instantly so she can use them to battle or throw them once more. **B- Rank**

 **History:** She was born into a tribe of hyenas who lived from the hunt and who were neighbors to a great pride of lions.

She was a brave young hyena who soon got to be friends with one of the lions of that tribe, who happened to be the son of their leader. Needless to say, it went against some serious taboos of both of the tribes. Still, she cultivate  strong friendship with that young lion.

There were other hyena tribes living in their lands, and they had their eyes on the fertile and populated lands that belonged to the lions and their pride, and so, they started to plot the taken of these lands to themselves. These hyenas were greedy and didn’t respected the balance of nature and life, and so, they were eyed wrongly by Jasiri’s tribe, and by many others.

These clans were gathering other clans to try and take the lands of the pride through force, and they destroyed anyone who wasn’t on their side. Jasiri’s tribe was against their actions, and so, they immediately were considered their enemies.

Jasiri was the first to raise up and to say that she would not just accept it. She was the one who convinced her people to join the lions and fight for the future of these lands. She was able to convince them that what they were doing was wrong, and that they needed to join forces to be able to fight the madness and cruelty of these clans.

She and her clan traveled to the lands of the pride, and they were listened thanks to her friendship with the son of the leader. Soon, they were formed an alliance that had never before been seem on these lands. Hyenas and lions were working together now, to protect the future of the pride, of their lands, and of the great balance of the world.

She was among the warriors, of course, and she received a gift from the shaman of the pride: a set of four lances that were made from the wood of a sacred tree and strengthened through magic. These had been blessed with the most powerful magic from both her clan and the pride, and they had a power that was unmatched by any other weapons.

She fought in the battles by the side of her lion friend, and she was able to fight by using the lances that were given to her by the shaman. The special process caused the wood to be hardened to the point of being nearly indestructible, and they seemed to be able to defend her nearly on their own.

They were able to repel the malicious clans, and after that, both hyena clans and the prides of the lions managed to form a new form of coexistence. She got famous as the one who had started this.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Gift of the Pride, Lances of Ironwood:_ ** This Noble Phantasm is a sublimation of the spears that she used in battle, all of which were said to be indestructible. By wielding them in battle, they become indestructible, completely unbreakable and they also act on her defense, defending her from blows almost as if they had a mind of their own. They can be used to parry or even counter other Noble Phantasms of equal or lower level. By calling out the true name of her lances, she is able to cause them to animate and to move on their own, forming a circle around her that blocks attacks and even Noble Phantasms of equal or lower level. She is also able to cause them all to fly at her command, releasing a powerful attack against a chosen target. This B Rank Noble Phantasm alters in between anti-unity (self) and anti-unity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is from the Disney series The Lion Guard, the charatcer Jasiri the hyena. What can I say? Inspiration comes from all parts...


	3. Argenta Gaspar

**True Name:** Argenta Gaspar

 **Also Known As:** The Spear of Vengeance, The Avenging Princess

 **Species:** Gazelle

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She is a beautiful gazelle, with long horns and dark-brown fur with white markings on her body and in the fur of her chest and stomach, and she has two beautiful purple-colored eyes. She wears an outfit that consists into a black and blue dress without sleeves and with an opened skirt, that allows her full freedom of movements, and she wears a steel armor over her chest, but not in any of her limbs, and her dress has a hood that she draws over her head, with special openings for her horns.

 **Personality:** She is a woman who has learned to be serious in her life and never to give up in the search for her goals. She is so serious that it sometimes may lead others to believe her to be cold, distant, even cruel, but all of that is just the way she learned to do things to coup with the death of her father and the betrayal of the ones who they thought they could trust, deep inside, she cares for others. She is a woman who cannot take injustices just sitting back, and has to do something when she sees it, especially if this injustice involves the betrayal. To her, the betrayal is the worst kind of crime, especially if it is practiced between the people who trust deeply in each other, and this is the kind of crime that she cannot forgive, she truly has became the living embodiment of revenge.

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Likes:** Loyalty, kind people, sunny days, the feeling of the grass in her feet, juice, fresh pears, having someone being loyal to her

 **Dislikes:** Betrayal, people who betray others, being left out of things, people who are scenic, when her Master or allies keep secrets from her

 **Combat:** Her style of attacking pretty much consists into using her spears as projectiles against enemies, throwing them, letting them turn into mist, and return to her. However, she comfortably reach them close and use her spears in a close range, and she can easily alternate between using a single spear with both her hands or using one spear in each hand, and she can, at any moment, shot a spear to hit a far enemy. She often relies on her Magic Resistance to protect her from magic assaults. If she feels like doing that, she can use her Oath of the Vengeful Justice to swear revenge on traitors, and to increase her power to cause damage to traitors and to anyone who she believes wronged her (she WILL do it if she faces an atrocious act of betrayal).

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Magic Resistance : **Asa member of the Lancer Class, she developed a decent deal of resistance to magic, what grants her to be hard to take with most of spells used by modern mages. **C Rank**

 **Charism** **:** She was able to lead her people into a revolt that was able to gain back her kingdom. She possesses a great level of encouraging and guiding others into acting, and she can grant the ones who follow her great advantages in battle, and she can also use her skills to convince others of her point of view. **C Rank**

 **Oath of the Vengeful Justice** **:** In life, she took an oath to destroy the ones who betrayed and killed her father. This event of her past now manifests into the form of this skill, which allows her to swear revenge against someone who has betrayed another, and by doing so, she becomes inclined to hunt down and to kill the ones who she sworn revenge upon. When in hunt of the targets, she is able to locate them and not to be stray from her quest by any influence, and upon facing them, she gains bonus on all attacks and damage against them. **B+ Rank**

 **History:** She was born the daughter of a great king who was fair and wise. However, her father was victim of a treachery from the three mammals who were his dearest and most trusted friends. They overthrown and murdered him, and tried to do the same with his wife and daughter. They had managed to escape, but not before Argenta could see her father’s death with her own eyes.

The years passed, and the memory of her father’s death was engraved into her mind, and the pain that she felt over the death of her father served as a fuel, as well as the news of what was going on back home. It happens that the three ones who overthrown her father were now ruling the kingdom with a cruel tyranny that was causing suffering to all of the people.

With that, she had sworn on her father grave that she would make these three traitors pay for their crimes with their own lives. So, she started to train in battle. She trained day and night, and trained until her bones where on the verge of breaking and until her life seemed to be threatened. She trained until she was finally satisfied with herself.

So, with the last treasure that she had, a priceless gem that was her father’s last gift to her, she ordered a blacksmith to fabricate three masterpiece spears, which she would use to hunt down the killers of her father.

So arrived back at her kingdom, and she did so using a disguise. Soon, however, she was able to gain the trust of her people back, before she finally revealed to them who she was, and she started to organize a rebellion against these three tyrannical rulers.

After months of preparation, the revolution finally started, and the guards of the castle were systematically taken down. She finally ran in pursuit of her revenge.

Upon entering the castle, she could hunt down each one of the three traitors, and she used each one of the crafted spears to kill one of them. She took the first two easily, and finally, she went after the last one. This was much more skilled in battle than the other two, and he was able to make a match at her in skill.

She was able to kill him, but she was mortally wounded in the process, and she lived for a few more months, only enough time to set the kingdom straight and to name a replacement for herself at the throne.

In her deathbed, her last words were “Father… I did it… the responsible were punished… I made justice for you…”

 **Noble Phantasms: _Punishment to the Traitors, The Horns of Vengeance:_** The three spears that she used to hunt down and kill the three betrayers of her father, one for each one of them. These spears can be thrown against enemies, and they later on return to her by turning into mist and floating to her. Once their true name is called out, she can throw the three spears, one by one, to hit the enemies with increasing damage to the victim. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	4. Bao Lung

**True Name:** Bao Lung

 **Also Known As:** Conqueror of the Hell Mountain, Warrior of the Empty Heart

 **Species:** Wolf

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a wolf of bluish-grey fur with a black line over his back and with white on his feet and hands, and with eyes that are purple like sapphires. Upon his summoning as a Lancer, he wears a suit that is all black in color, with a necklace around his neck and with a whole armor over his body, covering only the parts of his body that will not get on the way of his freedom of movement. His body is like the one of a swimmer, sleek, but also strong, showing to be a strong warrior, but built more for speed and agility, pretty much like the other Heroic Spirits that qualify for the Lancer Class.

 **Personality:** He is a warrior who always had a thirsty for challenges and for adventure, and this manifests into his passion for battles and for great challenges to his skills and that actually make him question if he will come out alive. He also is a empathic person, being easily able to connect with others and to understand then and their reason, one of the motives why he was such a great hero and that he fought to help others who had problems wherever he found them. However, due to the curse that was cast on him by the demons, he lost his ability to feel emotional love or desire for other individuals, being to the point where he thinks these kinds of relationships as nothing but annoyingly, as well as the attempts of anyone to get romantically involved with him. However, this feeling of them being annoying only applies when people try to approach him, being that he always felt fascinated by stories of true love and affection that he hears from others, and in truth he wants to be able to feel this way. His wish to the Grail would be for his curse to be lift, so he would be able to fall in love like everyone else, and to know the joy of loving someone, that he always heard so much about.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Cooked shrimps with spices, beautiful days, great challenges to his skills, being into grand adventures, helping others

 **Dislikes:** People who invade his personal space, other animals trying to get romantic or flirtatious with him, his own curse

 **Combat:** His style of combat forms into a form of combat that allows him to attack at the same time that allows him to defend and react quickly. This allows him to defend easily as he waits for the attack of the enemies, and to be able to react with an amazing speed. He also relies on his Magic Resistance to protect him from magic to a certain extent.

His determination of skill allows him to be able to shake off mental interference and also allows him to ignore physical pain to a certain point. It also allows his body to handle movements in high speeds, allowing him to move with great speeds with risks for himself and without being under negative effects.

His Curse of the Empty Heart skill turns him immune to any attempt to dazzle, fascinate or otherwise make him “fall in love”, by blocking all kinds of perceptions of love and attraction from his own perceptive. However, it also prevents him from being able to feel the feelings of love and desire towards other mammals, turning to be something that prevents him from feeling the joys of true love.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**E **_NP :_** B+

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** A skill that he gained due to being of the Lancer class, and that allows him to shake off magical effects, granting him to have resilience to the magic attacks and charms. **C+ Rank**

 **Determination of Steel** **:** This skill represents the strong mind that he had and that granted to him the ability to fight and defeat the demons of the Hell Mountain and to return alive, even if extremely injured. This is a combination of Bravery and Calm and Collated skills, and it causes him to be immune to mental interference and to ignore physical pain. **B Rank**

 **Curse of the Empty Heart** **:** The curse that the demons of Hell Mountain cast upon him and that caused him to lose the ability to fall in love and to be doomed never to have descendants. This curse has turned into a skill that is unique to him, and that causes him to be unable to feel love for others individuals of any sex. This grants him the ability to be completely immune to any fascination effect and for any effect that would cause him to “fall in love” with someone. **EX Rank**

 **History:** He was the son of a blacksmith of the area, and he was growing up to be like his father. Destiny, however, made a different call to the young mammal, making end up as the apprentice of a powerful warrior who wanted a pupil to carry on his legacy, since he didn’t had his own children.

He grew up under the harsh, but fair teachings of that man who saw a great potential in him, and he ended up becoming a skilled warrior with the lance, and a very strong warrior. He soon was acquiring admiration and respect from beyond the borders of the village, and he was a motive of great pride for his master.

After his master passed away, the young boy had changed a lot, and he now thought the village to be too small for him, and he decided that it was time to go to the world and start to see the difficulties it had on store for him. Before his departure, his father gave him one last gift: a spear he had been working for in years, and which was said to be the best spear to ever be made in these lands.

He then departed to his adventures, and he realized many feats in his travels, becoming famous as a hero of the lands who defended people with his powerful spear and his amazing skills in holding it. His most famous doing, however, was the conquering of the Hell Mountain. He was said to have entered in there in order to hunt and kill the many monsters that hide in the mountain and to free the land from their evil.

Many thought that he was going to perish in there and never return, like all the others before him. However, he surprised others by coming back days later, severely wounded, but alive, and informing that the monsters in there would never again hurt or threaten anyone. He was acclaimed as one of the greatest heroes who ever lived in that land, and he later became famous as a one of the warriors that defended the land from attacks of the enemies.

However, his story would come to a sad end, as the monsters of the Hell Mountain has, in their final act, cursed him into being always alone and forever unable to form bonds of true love. Due to this, he lost his ability to fall in love for anyone, and he spent the rest of his life without ever producing descendants.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Tonbokiri:_** His loyal and trusted spear, said to be so light that it could be swung by anyone, and also so sharp that a dragonfly landing on its blade would instantly be cut in half. By calling out the true name of his Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause the blade to turn to powerful that it can easily cut through any defense and cause damages by a rapid singing of it and the liberation of energy. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	5. Maximus

**True Name:** Maximus

 **Also Known As:** King of Gladiators

 **Species:** Hippo

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a hippo with a light shade of grey for his skin and who has clearly been through a lot of troubles in his life, what is obvious by his past and story as a gladiator and the leader of a revolution. His yellow eyes denote the strength of a warrior who has been hardened by battles. He has a body covered in scars, and wears only the traditional attire for gladiators, including an armor that partially covers his body and allows him to have protection at the same time that it allows for full freedom of movement.

 **Personality:** He grew up to be a rebel and a warrior from the time he became a gladiator to the very last day of his life. He is a warrior who loves to fight, and who knows the value of making a good show to others, having learned it during his days as a gladiator, forced to be a source of fun to the people of that land. He is also a man of honor, always fighting fair and honorably with others, and he often will show mercy to an enemy that has managed to earn his respect by fighting well and fair. He also is loyal to anyone who has managed to win his respect and his trust, and he will go to the point of sacrificing himself for them without a second thought. He is glad to have been summon as a Heroic Spirit, but the idea of having a Master is not really appealing to him, but he can cope with it, and he might even come to admire his own Master, as long as this treat him with respect.

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Likes:** Great battles, having good food, receiving respect from others, having his freedom, meeting interesting individuals to fight and win, ruining the plans of oppressors and tyrants, being acclaimed by the crowds

 **Dislikes:** Being treated as an inferior or an slave, a Master that treats him as an slave to his will, oppressors and tyrants, people who fight dirty, disrespect, being forced to eat bad food, people talking to him as if he was stupid or irrational

 **Combat:** His tactics of battle came from his years as a gladiator of the great coliseum, and he learned to improve to the point of being both a way of fighting and a form of art. He uses his agility (surprising to his size and weight) to be able to avoid and approach enemies, and he uses his Net of the Gladiator, causing his enemies to be rendered vulnerable and weak, and then he attacks with his Bident of victory. He developed his way of fighting to be able to combine his skills with net and bident with his own ability to avoid attacks and to approach an enemy without being hit.

With his Unyielding Will, he is able to have a great bonus that allows him to be able to ignore physical difficulties and mental interference. Also, with his Honor of the Battered skill allows him to turn his own pain into energy, and use it to continue to fight and to be able to recover better with the help of others by converting the damage into magic energy.

Finally, his Magic Resistance allows him to be able to ignore most of the spells that are used by modern spellcasters.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Magic Resistance :** As a warrior that lived during the last few centuries of the Age of Gods, he is graced with a decent amount of Magic Resistance, granting him to be impervious to most of the magic that is used by modern spellcasters. **B Rank**

 **Honor of the Battered** **:** This reflects his belief that by being inflicted pain he saw the world more clearly, and he was able to fight onward by dominating his own pain and by turning it into will to continue alive, until the last moment of his existence. Thanks to this skill, any wound that is inflicted upon hi generates magic energy, which fuels him and allows him to fight with more power, and also being able to heal his own injuries at an accelerated rate. This also grants that any magecraft or similar effect that heals his injuries has its cost reduced. **B Rank**

 **Unyielding Will** **:** This reflects his life and his will to keep on living and to always press onwards, despite all of the hardships that always came on his way and that seemed that would crush him like a bug. This grants a bonus on resistance against any physical and mental damage, allowing him to press on despite whatever may come or happen to him. **A Rank**

 **History:** He grew up with his family on their homelands, until the day that he was taken from them by the invaders and taken to their own lands. There, he was sold to the great coliseum, and he was trained to be a gladiator, a fighting slave, made to fight for the pleasure and the great masses of the country.

At first, it seemed that he was not going to survive. However, he proved to be a strong warrior, capable of overcoming his own weakness, and to be able to turn around nearly any battle with a combination of his strength and his own battle prowess, much of which he owned to an older slave who took him under his wing and trained him.

Soon, he became famous and adored into the coliseums, and his fame reached for the whole city, and soon, people were cheering for him. He started to become more than a way to pass their time, he was becoming a hero of the lower classes.

Overtime, the empire tried to get rid of him by putting him into unfair battles, but he always managed to somehow turn them around and emerge victorious. One day, one of their attempts to murder him, caused the death of his teacher, and that was a turning point for this slave, for he started to fight for another reason besides the glory of the victory.

He started to fight for his freedom, and for the freedom of others. With his great fame and his reputation, he started to gather the other gladiators, and was encouraging them to rise and to fight the oppressors.

Not only the gladiators and other slaves, but also the lower classes, all of which suffered into the hands of the greater empires. Soon, he was kick starting a complete revolution, which aimed to take away the power of the great ones and free the oppressed.

He fought many battles with them, and he was able to survive until the end of the great battles, and his last words in life, as the freedom was taken by force, were: “I die a free mammal!”

 **Noble Phantasms: _Net of the Gladiator:_** The net he used in battle, turned into a Noble Phantasm. This allows him to cause the net to be able to cover up any enemy that is in it and preventing them from escaping. Once they are enveloped by the net, they become unable to attack or defend, basically having their magic and their C or lower ranking Noble Phantasms and abilities canceled. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 **_Bidet of Victory:_ ** This is another weapon that he used in battle, and it allows him to generate a powerful attack that can easily kill most targets. It is an anti-unity Noble Phantasm capable of causing serious damage to a target and that can pierce any form of regular weaponry. Its rank and power are increase if it is used on an enemy that is imprisoned by his net Noble Phantasm. This is a B+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	6. Fuli

**True Name:** Fuli

 **Also Known As:** The Fast Lance

 **Species:** King Cheetah

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** As a king cheetah, she possesses cream-colored fur on her body with large, blotchy spots all over her body and with three lines running from the back of her head all the way down her back to the base of her tail. Her eyes are blue in color, quite a rare color for a cheetah, which only adds to her uniqueness. She wears clothing that consist into pieces of blue material in her chest and to her waist, covering only what is demanded, she prefers this clothing, both because is not too hot and because it allows her for full freedom of movements. Her spear is made out of hardened black wood, and the tip is made form a single, flawless, perfectly sculpted diamond, that is capable of cutting stone, wood, and even metal.

 **Personality:** She has grew up to be individualist and to be able to learn how to take care of herself. The problem is, due to this, she somehow may have troubles with the rest of her group, once she has difficulties to understand them and to realize that others are not as fast and determined at her, causing her to have troubles to keep up with the rest of the group. She is often prone to acting, and she will often go ahead of everyone and do things on her own and by herself, without waiting for the rest of the group to come to back her up or to join her in battle. She often leads her to jump into action without thinking thoroughly first, even though she is not as careless as someone she once knew in life. She still gets into trouble for acting without thinking, and she is also very stubborn, and sometimes she can be quite impatient for having to wait for others. However, she is a good person at heart, and she will gladly sacrifice herself and give up her own necessities for the good of others, especially the ones who she comes to recognize as her friends. She is very dedicated, and she will do her best to serve her Master if this has proven to be worth of her respect.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Duck, being able to run free, having her own space, places that remind her of her original home, being able to help others, people who share her philosophies of life

 **Dislikes:** Getting wet, being forced to wait for others to be able to do things, having a Master who does not respects her, seeing others in pain, having her friends in danger, having others invading her personal space when she wants to be alone

 **Combat:** She is amazingly fast, and she often makes use of it in battles. In life, she was taken as the fastest cheetah to have ever lived, and this now traduces into her amazing speed and agility as a Heroic Spirit. She will often resort to use her speed to approach and hunt an enemy, and she will then attack with her lance as she keeps distance and tries to avoid being hit by using her speed to dodge the attacks.

She will also make use of her skills, including her Independent Action, which will allow her to move away from her Master for long times and to fight without needing his help, what she will usually do to be able to act on her own. She will often make use of it to be able to go to distant places and to be able to fend for herself without the need for the help of her Master, and she also frequently makes use of this ability to be able to have her own space, away from her Master, to do her own affairs. If the situation is too difficult for her, she will (reluctantly) use her Disengage skill to be able to escape from battle and retreat to recover.

She will also rely on her Magic resistance to protect herself from the magical attacks from other Masters.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** A+++  ** _MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** B+

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** This grants to her some protection against magic and its effects, it allows her to be somewhat resilient to the magic tricks used by mages, but cannot protect her form high-level spells and incantations, and neither against high rituals. **C+ Rank**

 **Independent Action** **:** In her life she had always been independent and had often preferred to act on her own than with the help of others. This now manifests as this skill, which allows her to act for a while without the help of a Master, seen that she saves up her mana and knows how to manage her own actions. However, if she wants to realize attacks or Noble Phantasms that consume much magical energy she will need the help of her Master. **C Rank**

 **Disengage** **:** This skill allows her to withdraw from battle in the midst of combat and has the bonus of returning to the conditions that she was in the start of the combat. **C Rank**

 **Bravery** **:** This skill grants her to have resistance to mental interference, such as pressure, confusion and fascination. **B Rank**

 **History:** She was born into the lands of the pride of lions, and she lost her parents very early. The lions took her in and accepted her as one of them. She grew up in the land of the lions, strong and healthy.

She grew up as in independent individual, who was used to care for herself and to use her hunting skills to help the rest of the pride. She soon got to be known among them due to her amazing speed, which was said to be impressive even among the cheetahs. She also had very good hunting instincts, which made her a very effective huntress of the pride, and soon she gained a place in there.

Still, she knew that the other lions would hardly accept her as one of them, for she knew that they were of different species. Still, there was at least one lion who had always been her true friend: the son of the leader of the pride, and he was always by her side, and he was her one and only friend.

As she grew up, she was given a present by the pride, a spear that was made out of the strengthened wood of an ancient wood and a piece of sculpted and strengthened diamond, capable of slicing rocks and wood easily. This lance was better than any other lance used by any other member of the pride, and it was gifted to her because she was the most skilled of all of the hunters, and this, of course, caused jealousy between the lions of the pride.

Soon, the lands were threatened by the advances of the tribes of the outside, and soon, all of the best warriors of each species of that land had to gather together so they would be able to resist their advances.

She was among the warriors who got into the war, and she caused a serious trouble to the enemies by a combination of her amazing speed, of her powerful lance, and of her great precision and agility in battle.

They were able to win, but it came at a cost, she lost her one and only friend in that war…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Blinding Speed, Hatua ya Cheetah:_  **The lance that she used in life and which she combined with her own speed and with the skill that she had in fight. By calling out its true name, she is able to move herself into a blinding speed over a pre-determined area. By this extreme speed movement, she becomes so fast that the naked eye can’t follow her, and she is able to unleash a barrage of attacks with her lance, causing a great damage to every enemy into that area. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Comet Dash, Nyota ya Risasi:_**  This Noble Phantasm is the sublimation of the speed that made her so famous in life and of others saying she is the fastest of all Heroic Spirits. With this Noble Phantasm, she is able to cause herself to move to such speeds that it allow her to cause a sonic boom by moving and covering distances of kilometers in just a few seconds. She often uses it to reach for distant targets or to move cross the battlefield so fast that no one can keep up with her. This is an A+ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	7. Lawrence Forestson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a whip master.

**True Name:** Lawrence Forestson

 **Also Known As:** The Great Rebel

 **Species:** White-tailed deer

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He possesses a light-brown coat of fur, with white on his neck and on his muzzle, and with a lighter shade of brown (very close to the color of wood) on his legs and on his arms. His eyes are hazelnut colored. He is often wearing clothing that consists into a grey shirt and a pair of black pants, and he is always carrying his trusted whip, either on his hands on in his hip, into the strap of crocodile leather that he carries with him as a belt.

 **Personality:** He is a person who often surprises others by being surprisingly happy and vibrant, often showing a level of excitement over things that makes many question if he really passed by all of the horrors that they described in the history of the time of slavery on his country. He is often making jokes and is often trying to make others live up in their bad times, and he is often with a confident smile on his face and he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who judges others or holds grudges, being surprisingly forgiving. However, if you get to know him really well, you will see that this is a defense mechanism that he developed to not go into absolute despair due to the things that he passed in his time as a slave. He is deeply affected by these horrors that he lived, but he doesn’t let it show, because he grew used to be strong and to be able to protect both himself and the others who counted on him. He is the kind of person who learned to be fair with everyone, and to completely despise any kind of act of oppression for others, be their prey or predator.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Sending time with his friends, playing cards, feeling the smell of rain, helping others, people who are open-minded, knowing interesting individuals, being able to make others happy, raspberries, training with the use of his whip, the thought that his father is with him and that he is honoring his memory, a Master who treats him with respect

 **Dislikes:** Acts of cruelty and desecration of bodies, the memories of what he went through in the camps, prejudice of any kind, bigotry, people who use the laws to oppress others and get away with it, being treated as a slave by his Master, acts of slaving other mammals, injustices, people who use tradition and a nationalist speech to justify acts of prejudice

 **Combat:** As a Lancer, he relies on his agility more than on his strength, and he often uses this in his way of fighting. His techniques with the whip make him be an unconventional Lancer, and he often relies on it to fight enemies with the use of fast movements of his whip combined with the speed and agility that he uses to avoid the attacks of the enemies.

He can use his whip both in lethal and non-lethal ways, as he is able to use his whip as a lethal weapon and to disarm his enemies. He also uses the whip in other ways, like immobilizing someone, and even using it to locomotion, as he uses the whip as a rope to be able to break his own fall or to pass by difficult challenges in his way.

His skill, _By the Skin of His Father_ , he gains a bonus to all of the actions the he realizes with his whip, turning him very much more efficient with it.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** B+

 **Skills: Magic Resistance :** As a hero of the Lacer Class, he possesses some deal of Magic Resistance. It is not very elevated, since he is a hero who ascended after the end of the Age of Gods, still, he possesses a decent amount of Magic Resistance, which is strengthened by the great will that he possesses. **C Rank**

 **By the Skin of His Father** **:** Unlike other members of the Lancer Class, instead of using a spear or similar polearm, he instead uses a whip. This is the same whip that was made from the skin of his own father, and which he used in life to defeat the oppression of the cruel slave masters. Due to this, while he is using this whip in battle, he gains a bonus to all kinds of actions related to the whip, including attacking, grabbing objects, and any other actions in which the whip is applicable. This is a manifestation of the will of his father that he and others believed that stayed impregnated into the whip. **B+ Rank**

 **History:** He lived happily with his family, until the day that both he and his father were captured by the predators of the invading country, and they were taken to the camps to serve as slaves.

That was a dark time, when for one reason or another a mammal could end up turned into a slave, having all of their rights taken away and reduced to nothing more than possessions. One of the cruelest acts they made was the confection of the whips, which were made by using the skin of the dead slaves, and used as tools of control to keep the other slaves in check, by using violence and fear as a weapon.

They lived in there for a few years, and after the death of his father, and the subsequent use of his own hide to fabricate a whip, he finally decided that enough was enough. He was able to steal away one of the whips, exactly the one that was made of the skin of his father, and he was able to learn how to use it.

Not only that, he was also able to teach the other slaves to do the same, and he was able to organize them and start the great revolution on the slave camps. By using the whips, the slaves were able to break free from the camp, and soon, they were freeing other camps from the tyranny of their oppressors.

He was always on the lead of the attacks, and all the while, he used the mantra for them: “Do it for your fathers and families! You wield their skins on your hands! Make justice to their memories and their names to help end this monstrosity once and for all!”

He was able to guide the slaves to great victories, and to help many of them escape. He lived for years by using the whip of his father’s skin, before he finally was put out by the enemies.

Still, with his death it seemed that he only gained more power, for he became a symbol of the resistance, and a historical figure that started over several movements that were against the abominable practice of slavery and the sinister ritual of making out whips from the skin of mammals.

Due to all of that and more, his name got forever immortalized in history and in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Garibald:_** The whip he used during the revolution and the following years, crafted by his captors using the skin of his own father, and which he named after him. By calling out the name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause it to liberate a powerful shockwave that can easily destroy everything on its path. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	8. Minimaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This guy has a pair of powerful magic spears.

**True Name:** Minimaro

 **Also Known As:** The Son of the Sky God

 **Species:** Snow Leopard

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As a snow leopard, he looks normal in all aspect, except for being particularly handsome, and having eyes as blue as the sky. For clothing, he wears a pair of long pants of indigo color and a white and golden robe that covers his body. He never wears armors, for they slow him down and take out his agility. He is always carrying both of his spears with him, Tobuyuki is short, with an enlarged blade and a hilt decorated with silvery details; while Isshuname is longer and has a shorter blade, with a hilt decorated with red and golden details. He tends to have them both wrapped in bandages to hide their nature as his Noble Phantasms up until the moment of attacking.

 **Personality:** He is a man who has a great personality and can often pass to others the impression that he is arrogant and a womanizer, but in truth, he is only confident on his own abilities and he is greatly convinced that all the women would love to be with him, in one way or another. He is a man who has great charisma, and is very good in guiding others and often acting like a leader with his own demonstrations of bravery and strength of character that causes many to quickly admire him. Due to the betrayal that caused his death, he take loyalty very seriously, and will not forgive someone who betrays him.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

 **Likes:** Good food, being in the heat of battle, facing strong enemies, being able to protect others

 **Dislikes:** The idea of being betrayed

 **Combat:** He mainly uses his two spears for battle. While they are not very powerful or destructive as Noble Phantasms, they are each one a dangerous weapon in their own right. Tobuyuki is able to slice through any form of defense, turning it into a weapon that cannot be defended against, unless you actively dodge the attack of the lance. Isshuname, on the other hand, is a weapon that causes damages that refuse to heal and that cause gradual bleeding of the enemy, causing them to eventually die from blood loss.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** E **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** This class skill grants him the ability to easily shake off nearly all of the tricks employed by modern spellcasters. At this ranking, it allows him to nullify spells that are below three verses, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problesm to take a grip on him.  **B Rank**

 **Divine Charm** **:** Ever since he was young, he was good into making women like him, and he soon realized that it was because he had a particular form of charm that he seemed to have inherited from his father. This skill causes any female who looks at his face and hears his voice to immediately feel a strong love affection towards him, as if targeted by a charming spell. This is avoidable with Magic Resistance. **C Rank**

 **Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** This skill allows him to quickly analyze the battle and to know how to gain an edge of advantage in any situation, also allowing him to be able to solve nearly any problem by adapting his way of fighting after analyzing the fighting-style of the enemy. **B Rank**

 **Divinity** **:** He was a son of a sky god with a mortal, and he was taken as divine by the people who knew him and heard his legend. **C Rank**

 **History:** He was born when his mother had a son with the mighty god of the sky, and as a so, he was the closest thing to a demi-god that the people of his country could think of. From the moment of his birth, it was clear that this young male had a very interesting future ahead of himself, and that he was destined to great things.

He grew up as a warrior who was taught by the best lancer of his land, and he soon started to make a name for himself. During his travels, he went to the great temple of the North Sky, which bestowed the two magical lances that he would use in his life, both of them made, supposedly, by his own father.

Soon he was called by the emperor to lead a band of trained warriors to act as the protectors of these lands against enemies, and he was quick to accept. Soon he was making a great name and a great fame for himself, being a hero that people loved and admired, and who was the sworn protector of these lands, the son of the great god of the sky, and a true blessing sent to these lands.

Overtime, however, his fame became so great that people were starting to see him as more important than their emperor, and soon this caused some to starts seeing him as a possible threat to the throne that needed to be controlled, otherwise it would cause disgrace as he could decide to use his popularity to overthrow the emperor.

So, they set him a trap, and sent him into a mission form which they knew that he would never be able to return alive. He was into this fight, and as they expected, he was outnumbered and was put to death by a barrage of enemies that no man should be able to win on their own, even with his magic weapons and with all of the training he received.

In his last moments of life, he cursed the ones who had conspired against him and begged his father to make them pay for this act of betrayal.

Months later, the kingdom was invaded, and while most of the inhabitants of the palace escaped completely unscathed, the ones how had directly conspired to the death of Kilimaro were either killed or crippled for the rest of their lives, save for the one main conspirator, who went completely insane…

 **Noble Phantasms:** **_Tobuyuki:_** One of his two trusted spears. This spear is a passive Noble Phantasm, not needing to have its true name called. This spear is able to slice through any form of defense, be it a shield, an armor, or even a magical barrier. This spears ignores any kind of defense that the target has However, this is ineffective against the defenses of targets that have a rank in Divinity higher than his’. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Isshuname:_** His other trusted Spear, also a passive Noble Phantasm, don’t needing its name to be called in order to be used. A wound that is inflicted by this sword will refuse to heal itself by any means, including magic. Wounds that are made by this spear cannot be fully healed unless by a magic with a power superior to the ranking of this Noble Phantasm, also, the wound will constantly leak blood, causing progressive damage that is proportional to the size of the wound, and that needs to be frequently healed until the wound closes. However, this is ineffective against the defenses of targets that have a rank in Divinity higher than his’. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	9. Yolanda Jacques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a warrior princess with a deadly sting.

**True Name:** Yolanda Jacques

 **Also Known As:** The Dancing Scorpion Princess

 **Species:** Jackal

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

 **Description:** She is a jackal with a sand-colored fur with marks of black in her back, in her paws, on her tail, and around her eyes. Her eyes are in colors of a deep crimson red, much like rubies. She is always wearing an armor that consists into the light knitted mail in her chest, protectors in her arms and legs, and shoulder-pads, and all complete with a crown in her head, all of them golden. Underneath it, she wears a skin-thigh suit that is of a crimson color, and allows others to see the curves of her perfect body. She is very beautiful, and this is something that nearly every man can confirm.

 **Personality:** She is a woman who is responsible and very determined, and she often demonstrates to be a born leader with her ways of acting and of leading others. She is very noble at heart, and she will fight for what she believes to be the right thing, and she is often described by others as very reliable and a somewhat bossy. She is a person used to take matters on her own hands, instead of putting others to do it for her, and she will often assume the lead and guide the ones who follow her in direction to the victory. She also often tends to be very serious when dealing with others, even though this does not stops her from making sarcastic and humorous remarks now and then, even though some would say that her sense of humor is somewhat acidic and also a little bit morbid.

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Likes:** Friend scorpions, sunny days, spending time with people she enjoys, quality wine, cactus water

 **Dislikes:** Cowardice, people who hurt innocents, people who don’t listen to her and who waste her advices

 **Combat:** She is a woman who developed a very peculiar way of fighting by utilizing her unique spear, and she developed it into nearly a form of dance as she moves and makes her spear move as if it was part of her body.

Thanks to her Dancing Battle Scorpion skill, she is able to cause her Scorpion Sting to change between rigid and segmented, what allows her a wide variety of effects, including using it to entangle enemies and using it to reach and pierce enemies at a distance. She is also able to perfectly control this spear, allowing her to use it as a defense that covers her body and prevents others from hitting her, at the same time that she causes her spear to strike much like a true tail of a venomous scorpion.

For her defense, she relies on her elevated Magic Resistance, which allows her to reject magic energy and turn her effectively impervious to the magic used by modern mages, save for their most powerful rituals.

Her most amazing abilities, however, are reflections of the time she lead her people to numerous victories. She is able to inspire groups of people with her Charisma, and she can even plan the battles ahead of time by the use of Strategy, and this way, she is able to offer great bonuses to the ones who follow her in battle.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** B-

 **Skills: Magic Resistance :** As a warrior who lived in the Great Age of Gods, she gains a good ranking at her Magic Resistance Skill, which allows her to become greatly resilient to the magic attacks that are used by the modern mages, while reducing the effectiveness of all of the magic that are powerful enough to make her some effect. **B Rank**

 **Charisma** **:** During her life, she was a warrior princess who lead her people with great knowledge and fairness, and her armies with great strategies and bravery that led them to always win the enemies and to follow her to the end. She is able to use this to be able to unite the ones who follow her commands and, this way, she is able to increase the morale of the ones who fight by her side and under her command, being able to offer bonuses to the ones who fight with her, and being able to guide troops with a great ability and knowledge. **B Rank**

 **Strategy** **:** A skill that reflects her skills in leading her people in the battlefront, and her great talent into planning the attacks and into making up great strategies to win the battles and to be able to plan ahead of time. This combines with her Charisma to allow her to offer a staked bonus into anyone who follow her to be guide to victory by a smart planning ahead of time, which sometimes can lead to the battle won before it even began. **B Rank**

 **Dancing Battle Scorpion** **:** This skill allows her to be able to freely shift her spear from rigid into segmented and to be able to use it this way, shifting swiftly without losing any kind of bonus in the battle. She is also able to combine it with her skills in order to be able to attack surprising foes, granting her a bonus. She is also able to use this shifting into a segmented from to be able to increase the range of her spear, and also to be able to use it as a form of immobilizing others by enveloping them with her segmented chain-spear. This effectively grants her a bonus in battle in what refers to fighting with her spear, and even a bonus in damage in attacks that are made with the spear while it is in “scorpion mode”. It also grants her full control over the spear while it is segmented, much like as if is the tail of a scorpion. **A Rank**

 **History:** She was born into a royal family of her homeland, and she grew up as a warrior princess, ready to fight off any enemy that would come her way.

She grew up to be a very skilled fighter, and she learned to lead and to fight all the same.

After witnessing her father’s murder, she started to train even harder, to become a queen and warrior that her kingdom needed so much. She even got the best blacksmiths and artisans of her land to work together to make a special weapon for her, a spear that could be used as the sting of a scorpion.

She grew up to become a wise ruler, and a very strong warrior. Legends were told that, in the battle, she stumbled and jumped as if in a dance, with her spear that could suddenly become malleable like the sting of a scorpion, stinging the enemies and becoming a solid spear once more. She was feared all over the lands, and respected and revered by her own people.

She was said to be beautiful and deadly, like the worst kinds of scorpions of the desert. Still, she was famous for her dedication and commitment to the future of her people. She fought in many wars, leading her people to victory many times, and for years she repelled the enemies who attacked them and protected her people.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Deadly Dance of the Desert, Scorpion Sting:_** Her segmented spear, which she can control to become rigid or segmented at will. By calling the true name of her spear, she is able to cause it to elongate to extreme lengths and to change its shape to really resemble the sting of a scorpion. This way, she is able to use it to launch a deadly attack that is almost sure to hit the enemies and to leave behind serious damage. This is a B- Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	10. Othello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This giant otter is a demigod who is a master of the sea and of the trident.

**True Name:** Othello, the otter

 **Also Known As:** “Othello, of the Trident”, Prince of the Seas

 **Species:** Giant Otter

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is around 5.5 feet tall and is very muscled, and he has fur of a reddish-brown color, and eyes as blue as the Atlantic sea. He always wears some skin-thigh blue clothing, which looks almost like a modern-day diver suit. He also wears a necklace all decorated with black pearls. His trident has the color of the purest bronze.

 **Personality:** He is a brave man with a great thirst for adventure and with a great love for the sea. He is also rarely afraid of dying, once he sees death as an exciting new adventure, a person who enjoys helping others the best way he can, and he will often gladly sacrifice himself for the good of others. He is an individual who shows a great confidence, but he is by no means arrogant, as he knows well his own weaknesses and limitations, but is still always ready to give more than his best if the goal is to help and protect the ones he cares about, no matter how hard it is.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Oysters, swimming in the sea, pearls and other treasures of the sea, exploring, diving, living great adventures, having a good beer

 **Dislikes:** People threatening his loved ones, bad beer, people who disrespect the sea, being away from the sea for too long

 **Combat:** His main strategy is attacking with his trident and dodging enemy attacks. Thanks to his Warrior of the Waterside, he is able to become more strong if he as much as sights water inside his range, turning him deadly in the water. In addition, his Eye of the Mind (False) allows him to predict the movements of the enemies and to be able to gain the upper hand in many situations.

He also counts on his Magic Resistance to protect him from magic attacks, and he often uses his Animal Dialogue to communicate with sea creatures, especially unevolved marine animals.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** B+

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** This skill comes from the Lancer class, and allows him to repel magic energy to be able to resist magic attacks. Thanks to this, he is able to resist most of the magical tricks that the modern spellcasters use. **B Rank**

 **Warrior of the Waterside** **:** As the son of the sea god, he possesses a natural connection with the water, and so, when he realizes the presence of a waterside or a great mass of water anywhere near him, he gains a bonus in combat, defense and damage against all of his targets. **A+ Rank**

 **Eye of the Mind (False)** **:** This is a natural and innate six sense that allows him to predict the outcome of events and the future by analyze of the battle and of the conditions around him. This allows him to analyze the fighting styles of his enemies and even the midst of battle, allowing him to be able to fight back accordingly and easily discover a way to be able to escape the battle. He is also able to use this skill to analyze the sea and the skies, allowing him to predict incoming storms. **A Rank**

 **Animal Dialogue** **:** Since his father was the god of the sea, and the ruler of all of the creatures who lived into the depths, he inherited a curious ability to be able to communicate with the animals of the sea, mainly, fishes, sea turtles, and other creatures of the sea. Since their own intelligence does not improve, their own knowledge is a limitation, but he is able to connect with them somehow so they can get into a mutual understanding. The true extension of the usefulness of this ability comes when he uses them to communicate with unevolved sea animals, like dolphins, much smarter and able to a complex conversation. **C Rank**

 **Divinity** **:** He is the son of the great sea god, and as a result, he is a demi-god and has an elevated ranking in this skill. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was born from the union of his mortal mother, a slave brought from distant lands and later freed) with the great god of the ocean. He grew up as a normal kid, with the exception that he was MUCH bigger than any other otter, and that he had a true passion for the sea, as if a thirst that was never fulfilled unless he was in the water.

As he grew up, it soon became clear that he was more skilled that others at swimming, and that he could hold his breath for far longer. He soon was demonstrating to be a diver and swimmer that was able to reach for the pearls in the depth of the ocean with ease, and soon, this attracted ambitious individuals to his town who were after him.

He saw that they were getting more and more obstinate and that they were starting to threat the people who he cared about in order to get him to dive after pearls for them. Then he, like many others of the island he lived into, prayed to the god of the ocean, who was his own father, for a way of protecting his loved ones and his land from the advances of these cruel mammals… and he received an answer.

One night, as he came back home with both shellfishes and pearls, he saw something into the sand of the beach, and as he came closer and took it out of the sand, he saw it was a trident. The most beautiful that he had ever seem. He experimented with it, and discovered that he could use it as easily as if he had trained to that his whole life, and the trident even seemed made just for his hands.

He used this weapon to fight off anyone who dared to try to threaten his lands, and soon, the fame of his strange abilities and skills had spread and made him famous. Soon he started to take requisitions of works for the good of the country, and though he was hesitant at first, he was encouraged to accept by the strange craving for adventure that laid on his heart.

He started to travel to answer those calls, but instead of going through the ships, he preferred to swim to the shores and in between the islands and he often managed to arrive long before the ships, showing once more that his skills far surpassed the ones of the regular giant otters.

His fame spread out as he fought of several enemies and helped to be a protector of these lands, but he never got too far from the water, and he always returned to the island where he was born and grew up in, which would always and forever be his home. He continued to live in there, protecting it from dangers and even from some sea creatures in certain occasions. He even got married and had children…

 **Noble Phantasms:** **_Diakópti Kymáton_** ( ** _Wave_** ** _Breaker)_** ** _:_** His trident, which they say to have the power to cause the seas themselves to split with one single thrust. This beautiful ornamented trident is a copy of the one that is the weapon of his own father, and it was send to him as an answer to his prayers of being able to protect his people. By calling its true name, he can cause the power of a storm into the trident, charging it with the power of the storm and allows him to release it in a powerful thrust, causing the energy to explosively spill out as a form of attack. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

 ** _Koróna tis Thálassas (Sea Crown):_** This is a pure representation of the power he holds as the son of the god of the sea, and the manifestation of his power and his fame as one who was destined to be the prince of the seas. By calling forth the true name of this Noble Phantasm and holding his trident close to his body, he is able to cause himself to be envelope into water, and this way, he is able to project himself as a powerful missile that can travel great distances and cause damage to anything on its path. This Noble Phantasm turns his own body into a weapon by calling the divine might of his father and using the trident as a way of canalizing it. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	11. Omala Daisuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okama tiger!!!!!

**True Name:** Omala Daisuke

 **Also Known As:** Okama Daisuke

 **Species:** Tiger

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male (but behaved and dressed up as female)

 **Description:** He has a very light shade of orange on his body, and he has black strips all over his body, much like all of the tigers, with some of these stripes making interesting patterns, resembling petals on his body, especially in his face. His eyes are both of a pinkish-color; some said it was because of his blessing from a Sakura spirit. His body is not very muscled, but instead, he looks somewhat feminine, despite this, he carries a lot of strength hidden behind this seemingly girly built. He is always wearing fine clothing, made out of silk and of a yellow color with decorations of Sakura petals all over it, a feminine kimono that allows him to have freedom of movement. His spear is long and it has a red handle, with a metal blade in the shape of a Sakura petal.

 **Personality:** He is a very interesting individual, and he often makes others uncomfortable with his clearly girly ways of behaving. He has a great love for helping people, and is extremely sociable. He loves to be around people and to know ones who enjoy his company, and he usually makes other enjoy his company by a friendly and sometimes even naïve behavior that makes other see him as innocent and a very enjoyable person. He also enjoy making other people laughing, and he usually do that by overdoing his own actions and causing them to laugh at how ridiculous it is, and he is not afraid of looking ridiculous. He will never hide his true self, for he once ago promised that he would never again lie to himself once more, and he will continue to be himself, in despite of what others say or think about his ways of acting. He also tends to be quite flirtatious with men around him, and he sometimes has difficulties to understand the concept of “personal space”.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Petals, tea, seeing the cherry blossoms, pretty dresses for him to use, handsome males, being accepted by others, making others laugh, sharing some good sake with his friends, meeting interesting people

 **Dislikes:** Being rejected by others, prejudice and bigotry, arrogance, cruelty, people mistreating the nature

 **Combat:** As a Lancer, he is more of a fan of the “hit and run” techniques, and he relies on his speed and agility more than on his other skills, but he still has his fair share of attack abilities and he is never afraid of using them. He frequently makes use of his _Blessing of the Sakura_ skill to be able to increase his Agility and use it both in locomotion and in fighting. He is greatly skilled with his sword, and he makes a good use of it in direct combat.

He also relies on his _Mana Burst (Cherry Blossoms)_ skill to launch attacks of his magic energy into other individuals, taking them down without having to fight them directly. He will often use this to enhance his own body strength, and his locomotion abilities, and he has a particular liking for this skill, once he says that it is “just the most fabulous thing ever!”, and since it makes so much allusions to his legend.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A-->A++ (Blessing of the Sakura) **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Magic Resistance :** As a member of the Lancer Class and as a warrior who lived during the time of the Great Age of Gods, he is blessed with a reasonable rank in Magic resistance, granting him a good protection against most of the magic that is held by the modern mages. **C Rank**

 **Looks of Loveliness** **:** In life, he was a male who behaved like a female, and he was able to make himself so adorable and loving that some actually mistook him for a female, and he always showed equal interest in beings of both genders. He also has a kindness and lovingness that caused anyone who come in contact with him to see him with good eyes after talking to him for a while. This manifests in him as this skill, which allows him to have a bonuses in every negotiation with both men and women, and any effects that were made to affect a specific gender are negated on him. **C Rank**

 **Blessing of the Sakura** **:** Some legends among people said that he was born as being blessed by the spirit of a great sakura tree, and that so, he was granted the grace and loveliness that came from it. This special skill allows him to have a bonus on all of his interaction and diplomacy skills, and it also grants him a bonus on his agility that are applicable to nearly anything that he does, including fighting, without any lose on his strength. He can also exude from his body a natural smell of cherry blossoms that causes the one who smell it to become calmer and more cooperative, increasing the effect of his Looks of Loveliness skill. **B Rank**

 **Mana Burst (Cherry Blossoms)** **:** He is able to gather mana energy and to cover it in weapons or on his own body, or to propel it as a form of attack. This manifests in the form of fluttering cherry tree petals, floating with a supernatural wind. This is directly related to the legend of the spirit of the Sakura, and also to his Noble Phantasm. **B- Rank**

 **Bravery** **:** In life, he lived according to his own moral code and never gave up on his battles and in doing what he thought was the right thing. This skill allows him to be resilient to all kinds of mental alterations, including pressure, confusion and fascination. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a traditional family of the eastern lands. As he grew up, he started to learn more about himself, and he showed a passion for dressing up as a female and behaving like one. This, of course, caused a lot of eyebrows to raise on him, and this caused the constant rejection of the rest of his family, save for his older brother, who had always been on his side.

As he grew up, at one moment it became hard to live with his family, and he finally decided to leave. He grew up travelling, and overtime, he learned to fight, and to hold onto a lance. He trained by himself, and developed a very elegant way of fighting, that some said that combined dancing and fighting with a spear.

He soon started to make fame for himself, because of his eccentric ways of behaving, and also because of his great and rarely seem skill with the lance. He was said to be a match to even the imperial guard, and this was proved more than once when he came into direct fight with them in more than one occasion.

He made a name for himself for standing up to anyone who could not stand for themselves. He fought for the outcasts, for the poor, for the persecuted, for the weak, for anyone who needed to be protected against injustice and cruelty. He was famous for his sense of honor, and for being an individual who always kept his word. Also, he got famous for leaving behind a scent of cherry blossoms on his path, some say that it was because it was a perfume he used, however, legend tells that his beauty and personality were the result of him having been blessed by the spirit of a great Cherry Tree, which granted him his looks and grace.

 **Noble Phantasms: _By the Great Cherry Tree, Sakurahato:_** His long spear that he used to slice up his enemies. Some say that this spear can be swung by him with the grace of a cherry petal floating in the air, and is able to slice enemies easily as if they were petals. Some say that it was able to let out a fragrance of cheery blossoms as it was swung. By calling its true name, he is able to cause the spear to unmake itself into a great mass of swirling petals of cherry flowers, all of which are as sharp as its blade, and these petals are able to move according to his will, slicing his enemy as if they were a swarm of blades. This is a B Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	12. Sigmund Bearstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This brave Heroic Spirit is a bearer of a flag and leads an army.

**True Name:** Sigmund Soleil

 **Also Known As:** “Sigmund, the Brave”, Holder of the Sun Flag

 **Species:** Sun Bear

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** The fur in all of his body is jet-black, with the fur on his chest and arms acquiring a reddish coloration and the fur on his neck and face is short enough to allow the red under-wool to show clearly through, giving him a red marking in these areas. He is around five-six feet tall, and his eyes are both colored like hazelnuts. He wears a set of blue clothes on his body with a silvery armor over his body, which serves as protection and is decorate with the symbols of his country. He is always carrying the great banner with him, a long rood of golden metal and a flag with the colors of blue, white and red, with the symbol of the sun in the center.

 **Personality:** He is a person who is devoted to the word and will of God, and he demonstrates it by his way of acting, that favor the word of God of respecting the scriptures and acting in a way that many people would associate only to priests and other men of the church. He demonstrates also a respect by the life, and he is a person who will avoid fighting if it is possible, but who will not hesitate into going into battle if he has no other choice or if this is what it takes to complete his missions. He often is acting pretty much like you would expect of a saint, and he is always ready to defend the innocent and the defenseless, and to defend life and justice all around, as well as to punish the ones who he considers to be wicked and sinners. He is a person who can often be hard on himself, and he will do that by severely criticizing himself for failing to act like the saint that other people need, and he might sometimes be very harsh on others, even his own Master, if they fail to have a good moral backbone.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Good

 **Likes:** Honey, praying, meeting people who share of his philosophies

 **Dislikes:** People who defy the will of God, heresies, cruelty, people who use the name and word of God to justify their own selfish actions, prejudice, people mistreating innocents, seeing others in pain

 **Combat:** As a Lancer, it is to be expect of him to use techniques of speed and of hit-and-run tactics, but he thinks of himself as being above these things. He instead prefers to charge and fight directly, aiming to take down the enemy while he leads a group and he uses this to inspire others to fight the best they can.

His Magic Resistance, coming both from his class and from his great will and faith, allows him to push back most of magical attacks used on him. He also is able to enjoy a great advantage with his Protection of the Faith skill, which increases his Luck and his defense in certain situations, allowing him to handle them better than he was supposed to, under normal circumstances.

Finally, his Charisma skill, a reflection of how he guided others in battle, allows him to increase morale of troops.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**C-->A+ **_NP :_** B+

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Lancer he receives good rankings at this skill, what allows him to have some resilience to magic. However, the extreme faith that he had, this skill is effectively raised to the highest possible rank, turning him effectively impervious to all of the magic that is used by modern spell casters, and even to most of rituals employed by other servants. At this ranking, it allows him to effortlessly nullify all of the spells of A-Rank or inferior. Even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy are unable to affect him. However, he is still suceptible to the Sacraments of the Church.  **A Rank**

 **Charisma** **:** In life he was able to guide a whole army into a victory that many would said that was impossible, and ever since, he was able to guide them into many more victories with nothing more than a flag and his eloquence in speaking about the word of God and in fighting in His name. **C Rank**

 **Divinity** **:** In his life, he guided his army to victories that were said to be “miraculous”, and he was able to raise their Morales and guide them as if he was a great leader, despite being young and inexperienced, this lead many to believe that he was an emissary of God sent to defend their religion and their land against their enemies. Also, after his death, he was effectively sanctified by the church, turning himself into a saint, as a result, he has some rankings into this skill. **C Rank**

 **Protection of the Faith** **:** This skill reflect his willingness to die for his religious view, and how he fought with all that he could to protect his land and their faith from their enemies and from the ones who wanted to destroy what they stood for. This grants him a greater protection against attacks, effectively raising his Luck at the same time it grants him a bonus on his defense. **A Rank**

 **History:** He was born as a fragile boy who came from a broken family, and he grew up finding shelter and refuge in his belief to the great God, all seeing. He grew up as a believer, and wanted to serve God, and he found a way to do that be enrolling himself in the ranks of the great army of the church, to protect the country and the land from the enemies of the faith and from the ones who wanted to destroy it.

He was a meek warrior, not exceptional with the sword, but he demonstrated a great passion in battle, and he also showed to be quite skilled with the sword, and soon he was put into their lines as one of their lancers. On his first battle, it was a mess, and they were losing the battle and ready to retreat, until the moment that young bear grabbed one of the flags and used it as a makeshift lance to fight off enemies, right before he waved it in the air and screamed to the army to continue fighting for the great God above.

This somehow managed to inspire the rest of the army, and that was the first great battle that they had won. After that, for the rest of that campaign, with the death of their general, the young Sigmund became their unofficial leader, always holding the flag in front of them and guiding them in direction to the battle, almost always ending up with the victories for his people.

His fame reached great highs, and some saw him as a new saint, sent by God to help them defeat the enemies of their faith and to save their country from their enemies. The boy, however, little minded what they said about him, all he cared about was fighting in name of God and protecting his country and his faith from their enemies, and that was how he lived.

His story had a tragic end, as he died before his 21st birthday, but he had already made a name for himself, and granted himself a place among the saints and among the believes and faiths of everyone…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Louer Le Soleil:_** The flag that he carried in all of his battles, and which he used often as a spear to fight his enemies. By calling out for it’s true name, he is able to cause a great deal of energy be cumulated in this flag and released as he uses it as a spear to liberate a great deal of power forward. It can also be used to counter other attacks and block enemy attacks. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army/barrier Noble Phantasm.

 **_L'armée de Dieu:_ ** This Noble Phantasm allows him to wag the flag in the air, and by doing that, he summons the army that so many times followed him in battle, allowing him to lead them in the battle and to make them go past the enemies that stand on their way. This Noble Phantasm is only possible due to the great loyalty and admiration that each one of these soldiers put in him when they were alive, and that persistent even so long after the deaths of all of them. This is an EX Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	13. Lei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This warrior wolf loves the moon...

**True Name:** Lei

 **Also Known As:** Champion of the Moon

 **Species:** Wolf

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He possesses a coat of fur that is of a bluish-silver color, with a lighter tune of it in his stomach and chest. His eyes are both silvery in color, quite a rare color for a wolf, and it is just another manifestation of how blessed he is. He is always wearing clothing of bluish-color, and they hug his body as they show off his toned building, and he wears a few silvery trinkets, which include a belt and wristbands, all of them decorated with motifs of a crescent moon. His double crescent scythe is blue and silvery in the color of the body, and silvery in the blades.

 **Personality:** He is a very charming individual, who is often suave in his way of behaving and shows a great deal of good humor, and often likes to taint his enemies during fight, but only if he thinks that they are not truly worth of him fighting with all that he can. If the enemies prove to be worth opponents, he will be glad to be able to fight them, and if they prove to be true challenges, he will dedicate their defeats to his great goddess moon. He also has a personality that varies with the moon, with his mood greatly improving when the moon is full in the sky, and with him becoming gloomy when the moon is absent. He also demonstrated to have a very romantic personality, being one who constantly makes poetry and odes to battles, to great adventures and opponents, and very often to his beautiful goddess, even though many would say that he is _much_ better as a warrior than as a poet…

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Likes:** Looking at his beautiful moon, making poetry, fighting worthy enemies, sweet things

 **Dislikes:** Nights of new moon, lunar eclipses, people badmouthing his beloved goddess, people complaining on his poetry

 **Combat:** As a Lancer, he relies on his agility and speed in battle, even though he often attacks directly and prefers to use a good ability to fight. He will often make use of his crescent scythe to fight others by swinging it and attacking with both blades to throw enemies off-balance and to gain the upper paw in battle. However, he will also rely on separating the scythe and using the two sickle-like crescent blades to fight enemies that prove to be persistent to the uses of his regular scythe. However, he can only summon his Noble Phantasm when the scythe is whole, and he will only do that if he has no other choice or if he deems his enemies worthy.

His skill _Affection of the Moon Goddess_ causes his skills and the power of his Noble Phantasm to be all boosted when the moon is full in the sky, and this is the moment when his spirit is the highest. However, this can also work against him, for in the moments when the moon disappears completely from the sky, like during an eclipse, his power decreases considerably.

Also, he uses a combination of his _Martial Blessing_ and _Eye of the Mind (True)_ , to become a powerful fighting machine that can easily take off entire groups of enemies all by himself, turning him into a formidable foe, even to other Servants, who might be forced to make a run for their money.

He will often rely on his _Magic Resistance_ to protect him from magic attack, as it causes magic energy to be repelled from his body.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** B+ (A During a full moon) **_END :_** B (A during a full moon) **_AGI :_** A (A+ during a full moon) **_MAN :_** C (B during a full moon) **_LUK : _**C (A during a full moon) **_NP :_** B (A during a full moon)

 **Skills: Magic Resistance :** As a warrior that lived in the period close to the end of the great Age of Gods, and as a warrior blessed by the great goddess of the moon, he is graced with a decent rank in Magic Resistance, turning him greatly resilience to many spells utilized by the modern mages. **B Rank**

 **Affection of the Moon Goddess** **:** In life he was beloved by the great moon goddess, so, his behavior was greatly influenced by it, and according to some, his power of battle was also influenced by the moon and its phases. With this skill, his ability is more powerful when he is under the light of the moon. During the times in which the moon is full, all of his attributes, skills and the power of his Noble Phantasm are all increased to its maximum. However, during events of the new moon or of a lunar eclipse, his powers get greatly decreased. **B Rank**

 **Revelation** **:** In his life he got revelations of the goddess of the moon through his dreams, and now, as a Servant, this manifests as this skill that grants him information about the routes of the future that might come to him. At this ranking, it grants him visions only during the nihgt, and they are extreemelly cryptic, but they might prove to be valuable to him in the nick of time... **E+ Rank**

 **Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** This skill represents the fights and training that he had as the great Champion of the Moon. This skill allows him to be able to read the movements and situation around him, allowing him to identify the fighting tactics of his enemies and be able to come up with ways to counter and fight back to the best of his skills. **B Rank**

 **Martial Blessing** **:** This skill represents the fighting ability that he developed during his ability, and allows him to be greatly skilled in nearly all forms of combat. This grants him a bonus on all forms of melee combat, be with or without his Crescent Scythe. **C Rank**

 **History:** He was born under a blue moon, with the moon being extremely large and shining right above the house of his parents. This was a sign, and it meant that he was to be loved by the goddess of the moon, and so, he was to live a great, and blessed life, under her protection. This was later confirmed by the way he behaved in relation to the moon, spending hours on end looking at her while it shone in the sky, and becoming sad in the nights that it didn’t appeared.

He grew up strong and healthy, and soon, he started to learn to be a warrior. He was guided by his dreams, in which he saw the beautiful goddess of the moon, and she talked to him, revealing to him signs of his destiny.

Following these dreams, he started to learn how to be a warrior, and he fought off several dangers and tribulations on his path as he learned to fight and to become a champion of the moon.

His fame soon started to spread as a warrior capable of stunts of balance and agility that some said that defied gravity, and that were empowered by the blessing of the great goddess of the moon. It also seemed that his power was reflected by the moon and its phases, with him being nearly invincible when the moon was full.

He lived many adventures, and all of them went down in legend.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Double Crescent:_** A two-headed moon-scythe that can be separated into two smaller moon-bladed batons, which he can use to fight. In battle, he is able to use it as a way to reflect the power of the moon. By calling its true name, he spins the scythe and it forms a perfect silvery circle at the image of the moon, and he uses this to attack his enemies by showering the light of his beloved goddess over them. This is a B Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm (A Rank if used during a full moon).


	14. Koran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warrior who wields the power of lighting in his spear.

**True Name:** Koran

 **Also Known As:** The Holder of the Lightning

 **Species:** Amur leopard

 **Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is around 4-5 feet tall, and he has a body that denotes a strong Lancer, and he has fur of a dense yellowish-red fur with black spots all over it, and he has long limbs. His eyes are both of a greyish-blue shade, and they reflect the strength of his spirit. He has a few scars over his body, a reminder of the greatest battles of his life, and even if he could make them vanish now that he is a Heroic Spirit, he keeps them as a memory of the greatest battles of his life. As a Heroic Spirit, he is always wearing a suit that is all sea green on color, and he wears an earring with the symbol of the lightning deity on his left ear, and he is always carrying his trusted spear. _Salamointi_ is a long spear made out of blackened wood, almost as black as coal, with the tip of a diamond-shaped blade on the tip.

 **Personality:** He is an individual who clearly lives to be a hero, he loves a great challenge and really enjoys being able to fight strong enemies and to live great adventures that other people will talk about. He has a great respect for strong enemies that are able to cause him to fight with all that he can, and he will often show great respect for an opponent who is actually able to make him struggle a lot to be able to win. He is also a person who enjoys helping others, gladly risking his life to save people who need to be saved, and he is very stubborn and persistent, and he will never give up. Truly a hero through and through. He is also a person who has a great disliking for acts of cruelty and of oppression, and he will not forgive mammals who do unspeakable things like killing others for fun or taking advantage of the innocent.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Lightning storms, practicing with his spear, helping others, manufacturing materials of wood, worthy opponents, having a Master that will stand on his side during the battles and adventures

 **Dislikes:** Cowardice, enemies who are so weak that they only waste his time, people constantly correcting him, acts of cruelty, people who are overly arrogant

 **Combat:** As a Lancer-Class Servant, he is very focused on his speed and agility in battle, favoring tactics of speed and hit-and-run tactics, and he makes a very good use of his spear in battle, defending and attacking in record speed. He often fights enemies directly, being more of a fan of the direct approach, and he will often fight enemies with all that he can, and he might sometimes even hold himself to test their actual strength and see if they are actually worthy of him fighting with all that he has.

In battle, he can make use of his _Mana Burst (Lightning)_ skill, which allows him to use his own magic power to generate electricity from his lance and into his own body, which he can use of a wide variety of purposes. He is firstly able to generate electrical bursts that can shock others, these bolts of lightning can completely carbonize a normal mortal, and they can even pose a threat to other Servants. He is also able to use the lightning on himself, using it to cover himself in electricity and increasing all of his parameters, as well as creating an electrical armor that can shock anyone who tries touching him. He is also able to use his electrical energy to generate an electromagnetic thrust that allows him to be able to float and to defy gravity, and even to move objects without touching them.

Using the _Magic Resistance_ , he is able to protect himself from magic attacks to a certain expense, and his _Bravery_ skill allows him to be able to shake off any form of mental interference through his sheer strength of will.

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**C **_NP :_** A

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** This skill allows him to be able to resist the magical effects that come on his way, turning him resilient to the attacks of modern spellcasters. At these rankings, it allows him to ignore the spells that are bellow two verses, but he is still vulnerable to the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy. C Rank

 **Mana Burst (Lightning)** **:** This reflects the power of his spear when he was still alive, and it allows him to convert his own magical energy into electricity, allowing him to canalize it into his lance to electrocute anyone who it touches, or even to be able to release this energy as lightning that can shock his enemies form a distance. He is also able to use this electricity to generate a limited self-levitation, allowing him to float in the air and even to fly in a slow motion. He can also make use of the electrical energy to charge his own body, increasing his physical attributes, making him resilient to tiredness, and even allowing him to shock anyone who tries touching him. **B+ Rank**

 **Bravery** **:** This skill allows him to ignore the effects of mental interference, like confusion, fascination and mental pressure. **A Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a happy family, and he grew up to be an individual who saw the needs of others before his own, and who did his best to help others with their problems. He grew up to be a warrior, much like his father was before him, and he was particularly versed in the use of the lance, another thing that he learned with his father.

His father died in the war, and he had to become the man of the house when he was still fourteen, and by that time, he was already very skilled in fighting, but he had to stop that to learn how to work with wood. He learned how to fabricate the bodies of arrows and lances out of wood, and he demonstrated to be very skilled in this.

As he grew up he did not, however, forgot how to fight with a spear, much like his father taught him, and he remembered what his father taught him that special weapons should be made from special occasions and have special qualities, much like the ones who hold them. He had that in mind for a long time, and he had decided that his spear should be something especial.

Around the time of his 21st birthday, an old and noble tree near his home came down after having been stroke by three lightnings in a row. To the people of his country, the number three had special qualities, and it was even considered to be sacred by some. With that in mind, he went to there and made a spear body, and he made the blade of a special metal that was both rare and powerful.

Right after he finished the spear, his home was invaded by some mercenaries, and he decided that it was the perfect chance to test his new spear. As he fought them, he was surprised when the spear that he was using suddenly started to crack with electricity. Somehow, the energy of the lightning had clung to the spear, and caused it to acquire the properties of generating magic lightnings on demand.

Soon he chased off the mercenaries from his land, and that was just the beginning of a new life of adventures that he would live, which would include fighting single-handedly a pack of monsters, saving people from doom, and even repealing lightning with the power of his own lance. All of these actions granting him to have his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Salamointi:_** By calling out the name of his Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause the spear to be enveloped into a powerful lightning energy that he can use to unleash an unbelievable lightning capable of carbonizing anything into a large area. A Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	15. Lin Yawen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This tigress is a hardcore Kung Fu master.
> 
> Based on Master Tigress from Kung Fu Panda.

**True Name:** Lin Yawen

**Also Known As:** Tigress of the Fiery Wrath, Master Tigress, Master of the Tiger Style

**Species:** Tigress

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** As a tigress, she is around 6’7 feet tall, and she has a body that is , at the same time, sculptural and strong, as it is to be expected from someone like her, who is a beautiful figure and yet a great kung fu warrior. She has an orange fur, with white in her chest and underbelly, and with black stripes all over her body, and some brown markings among the orange of her fur. Her stripes have some interesting patters in her face, especially in her forehead, where there is an interesting figure in black color. Her eyes are both amber in color. As her clothing, she wears black colored pants and a golden, long-sleeved garment with red vine patterns in it. Her spear is of a golden color in the handle, with the same red designs that her clothing, with a steel blade.

**Personality:** She is a person who has all of the characteristics that are to be attribute to heroes, as she is often bold, fearless, and willing to do nearly anything to be able to save the day. She has a hardcore personality, she often demonstrated to be calm in battle, and she is the kind of person who does not takes well jokes. She is a serious person, being direct in her ways of acting, and she will prefer the others around her to act as serious as she, she will demonstrate serious problems to socialize with others who does not share her serious personality. Still, she is the kind of person who can be quite comprehensive with others, and she has a compassionate side that she does not rarely shows, being the kind of person who has a soft side that she will only show to the ones who she fully trusts. Anyway, she is the kind of person who is loyal to others, and once summon to her Master, she will evaluate them, and if she sees them as worth of her respect, she will be unwavering loyal to them.

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Likes:** Training, tofu, people who are serious, seeing the cherry blossoms, reading good stories, meditating, fighting honored opponents, seeing good old faces of her past, being able to fight as a heroine once more

**Dislikes:** People mistaking her for a male, being disrespected, people who never shut up or who keep making jokes all the time, cruelty, seeing her loved ones in danger, guys who try to come hinting on her

**Combat:** Normally the members of the Lancer Class are very good in the tactics of hit-and-run, she, however, does not favors this way of fighting. She is much more in favor of the direct approach and in fighting without fear and without tiring. For a Lancer, she has very high parameters, which would easily help her qualify for the Saber Class. This is a result of her Natural Body, which granted her to be born with a perfect body, and that gave to her a much stronger capacity than it was to be expected.

In battle, she counts with the combination of the skills with her spear and of her Eastern Martial Arts, what turn her into a very strong enemy in battle, allowing her to attack with her spear, as well as with her claws and fists.

**Parameters: _STR :_** A+ **_END :_** A+ **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** C

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a member of the Lancer Class, she is graced with the skill to resist the effects of magic. This is a  good ranking, because she was born during the time near the end of the Age of Gods, and is increased by her physical power and by her great mental resistance. **C+ Rank**

**Eastern Martial Arts** **:** She created her own martial style, and she is a master in the martial arts of the east. She gains a great bonus on all kinds of melee combat. **A+ Rank**

**Instinct** **:** Due to her years of training, she learned how to “sense” the best personal course of action, allowing her to be able to predict the trajectory of projectiles and to sense the right decision on a battle. **B Rank**

**Natural Body** **:** Ever since the day she was born, she was amazingly strong, and she also showed time and time again to have a great health, proving her to be like she was a perfect being upon her birth. Due to this skill, she possesses a bonus on her Strength and Endurance, and she is extremely resilient to poisons and diseases of all kind, other than that, she never seems to get fatter, no matter how much she eats. **B Rank**

**History:** She was abandoned by her parents in an orphanage when she was still just a baby. Due to she having been left in an orphanage that only had prey species, she grew up making others be afraid of her due to her claws and teeth, and also due to her great strength.

One day, a red panda Kung Fu master came to the orphanage, and he saw a lot of potential to the young tigress, who just didn’t knew how to control he strength. Shifu helped her control it, and he took her under his wing, and made her his apprentice.

She grew up with him, learning the secrets of Kung Fu, and she even managed to prove herself to her master by defeating a great enemy of the lands with her own way of fighting, which would later become the style of Kung Fu she got famous for.

During her life, she devoted a great time and effort into perfecting her own style of fighting, including punching ironwood trees for years, developing the resilience of her body and her physical strength. She reached a level of mastery that was only seem before in the greatest warrior of her time, and which could only get close to rival some of the other students of Shifu, including Bo Hailung and Tai Lung.

By the time that her master died, she was devastated, but she was able to come to terms with his death with the help of Bo, who had lost him, as well as his own best friend. She received a last present of her master, in the form of a beautiful and powerful spear that was made especially for her, and which she passed to use as her main weapon in fighting.

She teamed up with Bo after that, and they traveled together for years, fighting evil and injustice whenever they found it and defending the innocent, before fate finally made them apart.

She built a name and a legend for herself as a great warrior, and she had her name written forever in the Throne of Heroes as a reward.

**Noble Phantasms: _Yu Zhao:_** The spear she received from her Master and that became her main weapon in battle. By calling out its true name, she causes the spear to emit a golden glow that she can use to liberate a powerful wave of chi that can knock back and out enemies. This is an A Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Laohu Fennu:_** Her second Noble Phantasm, which is a manifestation of her own savagery in battle and her own powerful skills in battle which allowed her to create her own style of Kung Fu. By activating this Noble Phantasm, she is able to cause herself to be overcome by her most savage instincts, while maintaining her ability to resonate and fight with all of her ability. It is like she temporarily acquires the Berserk skill. This is a B+ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	16. Bao & Shen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two twins who prove that size is not all.
> 
> Based on the Master Badger Twins, that appeared as "jombies" in Kung Fu Panda 3

**True Name:** Bao  & Shen

**Also Known As:** The Badger Twins

**Species:** Badgers

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Both are males

**Description:** As Asiatic badgers, they are both a little over 26 inches tall, and they have a body that is regular for their species, what somewhat helps others to underestimate their true strength. Their fur is of a sandy brown, with white on their muzzles and black underneath their eyes, which are both colored like rubies. When summon, they wear orange-yellow robes, pants, and wrist wraps. As badgers, they have short arms that barely reach above their heads.

**Personality:** They both have very similar personalities, with their most prominent trait being the fact that they are laidback, often behaving as if they didn’t had a single worry in their minds and usually breezing through life. They also seem to be the kind that does not take things seriously, often making jokes about nearly everything, and not taking threats seriously and often acting as if they were overconfident. However, underneath this, someone will discover that they are both individuals who like to help others, and who are willing to make sacrifices to others whenever the chance appears, and they are not the kind who will turn their backs to someone who is in danger. They are also protective over each other, due to the event that they were separated, once they don’t want to have to go through that again. They are happy for being together again and being able to fight side by side once more, in a way that they have very little interest in the Grail, so their dedication to the war will depend how much they like their Master.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Each other, sweet bean dumplings, honey, sunny days, laying in the grass, feeling the smell of jasmine

**Dislikes:** Being made apart, being mistreated, arrogant people, bullies, cruelty

**Combat:** Their special way of fighting relies on their speed, and team work, which is represented by their _Combination_ skill. They fight by using their spear, which increase their range, compensating for their short limbs. They have developed their way of fighting to cover each other in battle and use their spears to reach for their opponents, both piercing and slicing with their blades and delivering blunt blows with their handles.

They also demonstrate a great deal of balance, being able to balance in their spears while their tips are in the ground.

When attacking, they focus on synchronized blows that aim to overwhelm the enemy and force them back as they attack from two directions at once.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** C+

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** This is they Class skill as Lancer, and it allows them to resist the effects of magecraft. At this ranking, it allows them to ignore the spells that are bellow two chants, but it does not protect them from the effects of High-Thaumaturgy and the Greater Rituals. **C Rank**

**Combination** **:** Having been summon as a single Heroic Spirit, they possess this skill, which represents how they fight with more power when they are together. They are able to fight together almost as if they could read each other’s minds, and this also affects the power and effectiveness of their second Noble Phantasm. The drawback is that if they are separated all of their parameters get ranked down. **B Rank**

**Eye of the Mind (False)** **:** This represents their sixth sense in battle. This allows them to read the movements of their enemies, as well as learning ways to defeat them if they have a chance to cross blades with them many times. This also allows them to ignore the penalties for obstruction of vision, as well as detecting threats. **B+ Rank**

**Uncrowned Martial Arts** **:** They always had a laidback personality, and this, coupled with their small size, always made others consider them as weak. Thanks to the effect of this skill, anyone who faces them will have the impression that their skills are weaker than what they truly are. This can be useful to make enemies drop their guards and become vulnerable. **B Rank**

**History:** They both were born into a poor family, and they had to struggle a lot to survive in the world, and they would always count on each other as they would always face danger together.

As they grew up, there was a moment when they saw themselves in a situation where they would have no choice but to fight, and this situation came when they had witnessed the deaths of two kung fu masters by the hands of a mercenaries, hired to get rid of them. They knew that the masters were both going to get special weapons that they would sue to fight for their lands, and these weapons needed to be recovered, for now the mercenaries were going for them.

The badgers were able to arrive there first, and they got their paws into the two spears that were being made for these two, and they saw themselves forced to fight, and while they were greatly inexperienced, and the spears were too big, they were able to stand their ground for a while. However, they were only saved by the interference of another kung fu master, who intervened in their favor.

After that, the two badgers, as holders of these spears, were considered the heirs of the two murdered warriors, and so, they were no responsible for them and for the protection of that land. The warrior who saved them took both of them under his wing, and started to train them to be able to hold on to the memory of the intended owners of these spears.

They eventually became two very famous warriors, able to hold their own in many fights, and able to fight any enemies with their combined effort. Of course, they were constantly looked down upon by much bigger animals, both to their size and also due to their laid-back personalities, and this often allowed them to get their enemies by surprise with the use of their weapons of battle.

They defended these lands during several years, always fighting said by side. However, their story would have a tragic ending when one of the brothers, Bao, was killed in a fight, and the remaining brother was able to end the battle, but at the cost of being permanently impaired by a serious wound, which ended his life as a warrior. That remaining brother left the land and started to travel, trying to find peace in his mind after the loss of his brother, feeling like a part of him had been killed…

The legend of the two badgers who fought many enemies lived on, and now, this story is still remembered in their homeland, as a symbol of union and power of the family, and how teamwork can allow to best any enemy, no matter how big or strong. They had their names forever written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms:** **_Spears of the Badgers, Tiankong Jiechu & Diqiu Jiexian (sky touch & earth bound):_** These twin spears were originally made for animals bigger than they, so they look a bit off when they are holding them, as they were clearly meat for a bigger mammal. Still, they both are able to handle them perfectly, just like they would of the weapons were of the right size for them. These two spears were said to have been made to attack in two different directions at a time, so while one of them would thrust into the sky, one would be sunk into the earth, forming an impenetrable defense and offense. They are masters of attacking and countering as a team, and they show a great skill in fighting together by using these spears. These spears are both C Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasms.

**_Together we can Win, Huan de Wudao (dance of the badgers):_** They were said to be able to move together almost as if they were doing some short of complex dance with their spears, and this way, they were able to overwhelm and to subjugate enemies much bigger and physically stronger than themselves. They were said to be able to move with such a grace and speed that they were able to pass through the defense of any enemy that they found, allowing them to bring anyone into submission with a combination of their coordinated attacks. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, they both each one balance in their respective spear, and start to spin, and this way, they cause their spears and themselves to spin like tops in the ground, allowing them to move in direction to the enemy. They can also use this spinning to be able to aim their spears into the enemy and attack together as homing missiles, capable of piercing like drills to their enemies. This is a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	17. Shoji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horse-face oni.

**True Name:** Shoji

 **Also Known As:** The Oni of the Cursed Spear

 **Species:** Horse

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** As a horse, he looks mostly like a horse was suppose to, but he also looks somewhat different due to the Oni blood that runs on his veins. He is a little over nine feet tall, with a body that is very muscled, denoting someone who lived in the army. The fur of his body is of a grayish light-brown, and his mane is of a deep gray color, making him look much older than he actually is in this summoning, and he has small horns of yellow color on his head. When summon, he is wearing an armor of the army of his people, which is red in color with orange details, and even some golden details. Underneath this armor, he wears a set of normal clothing for his people, consisting in light-yellow robes.

 **Personality:** He is the kind of mammal who learned to hate the world due to the way that most mammals treated him ever since he was young, and due to this, he is quite of a pessimistic, and has a dim view about mammals in general, a view that he demonstrates with a dark humor and some sarcastic remarks. However, he is a warrior who learned to be disciplined, and he learned that he needed at least to respect the ones who are his allies in battle, still, he is not the kind who has interest in getting close to others. He is the kind that will not accept others insulting him, and he will show to be cold to others. However, deep inside he is someone who believes that there _are_ some good mammals in the world, just that they are exceptions to the rule. Upon summoning, his relationship with his Master may vary, for he will firstly treat him as a leader, but he will do it out of his duty, and if his Master seems to him like someone annoying or detestable, their relationship will be really troubled. However, if he sees value in his Master, he will be loyal to them to the very end.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Evil

 **Likes:** His “little brother”, cloudy days, eating hay, being left alone, battles, peace

 **Dislikes:** Mammals in general, arrogance, prejudice, bigotry, being insulted, being disrespected

 **Combat:** As a Lancer, he is one that favors the use of his agility in battle, and prefers to attack with his special spear by attacking the enemies with it and remaining out of their reach. However, he also is able to fight with great skill in close combat, being the kind of warrior that is very versatile in battle. He is one that learned the ways of combat of his land, and so, he is very skilled in combat, able to keep up with the enemies in battle, even the Sabers, being able to swing his spear with great speed and skill.

In battle, he mainly will rely on his _Oni Kind Demon_ skill, which allows him to have the qualities that he inherited from his oni father. This allows him to have a strength that is greater than normal, as when he was alive he was already able to rip the head of an elephant with only one hoof. Also, he is able to use his use this skill to turn his mana into flames, which he can use in battle to incinerate his enemies in battle.

 **Parameters:** **_STR :_** C+ **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** B

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** This skill that he receives as a Lancer allows him to ignore the effects of magecraft. At this ranking, it allows him to effortlessly nullify the effects of any spell or magic bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to affect him. **B Rank**

 **Oni Kind Demon** **:** He is the child of an oni father and a mortal mother, and as so, he inherited the demoniac blood from his father. This composite skill combines _Monstrous Strength_ , _Mana Burst_ , _Mental Pollution_ , and others. Thanks to this, he is a mind that can resist effects of mental influence, as well as increase his physical strength in moments of need. Even on moments when he is not increasing his strength, he is strong enough to rip out the head of an elephant with one single hand. He is also able to convert his own mana energy into flames, being capable of creating purple flames that can easily burn down enemies. **A Rank**

 **Battle Continuation** **:** This skill allows him to continue to fight in despite of his wounds. At this ranking, he is capable of stay alive and continue to fight as long as he does not receives a decisively fatal wound. **A Rank**

 **Knowledge of Melees** **:** This skill represents the ability to fight in battles where the enemies and allies are all jumble together. Represents the ability to fight within a fight between armies. **C Rank**

 **History:** He was born from the union of his mother with an Oni, a legendary demon of the Eastern lands. When he was born, he was clearly different from the rest of the mammals his age, despite mostly looking like a regular horse. This caused him to be rejected by nearly everyone from his own home village, and this caused his mother to always try and protect him.

He grew up resented with nearly everyone around him, and he soon started to grow to become a person who would be more interested in himself than in others. However, he also had his mother by his side, who was the only caring person he ever had in his life, and who cared for him like no one else ever did.

She taught her son to try to see the best in the world, even when it seems pointless, and it was thanks to her that he did not succumbed to the oni part of his blood, and was able to actually want to do something for the mammals who had always only mistreated him.

After his mother’s death, he set on taking care of himself, and for that, he was forced to learn to use the spear. He soon was able to dominate this weapon, and he was able to use it fend for himself, and soon, he got kind of a fame for himself, and this caused him to be able to grow in the world as a warrior.

He made some name for himself, and this caused him to soon be summon as a soldier for the army, in exchange for prestige and a good payment, and he accepted, seeing this as a chance to live up to what his mother had taught him and also to improve his own life. He joined the army, and started to fight in a war that involved three enemy kingdoms.

In this war, he came in conflict with many individuals, including a certain bull who proved to be quite a challenge for him in battle. The thing was, this bull was not like most mammals, and Shoji noticed it right on their first meeting.

Only later he would find out that this bull was a half-oni, just like him.

Over the course of the war, the kingdoms that were the ones to which Shoji and the bull half-oni, Toyama Soh, joined in order to win the battle against the third kingdom, which was violent and powerful. The two half-onis, who at first were enemies, soon were standing side by side as allies to fight.

In order to win the war, they were both leading each one a group that was watching over a passage of the Hell’s Mountain, and they both were charged of defending that passage and prevent the enemy from using it as an access.

Eventually, they had to lead the groups into a battle against the enemy armies, and they fought a bloody battle that lasted for two days, until every last one died, both from their armies and from the enemy. Eventually, only they were left alive in that hellish pass, and as they died, Shoji was able to comfort the bull in his arms, as he said, “You did well. Now rest, little brother…”

 **Noble Phantasms: _Oni-ba no Urami:_** This Noble Phantasm is a manifestation of the grudge he holds on the world and on the mammals for his treatment, as well as his frustration, and is able to focus it on is spear and turn it into burning flames of anger and resentment. By releasing the true name of this Noble Phantasm, and shedding his own blood upon the blade of his lance, he is able to cause it to be engulfed into the purple flames of his grudge, and cause it to be surrounded into the power of his hellish hate. He can then throw his spear into the enemy, causing it to hit the enemy and explode into a hell of flames that can easily incinerate the enemies. This is a B Rank, anti-unity/anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	18. Farrokh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legendary desert wind. Son of the sun goddess.

**True Name:** Farrokh

 **Also Known As:** The Desert Wind, He Who Rules the Desert, Son of the Sun

 **Species:** Asiatic lion

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is around nine feet tall, and has a body that is slender, but at the same time muscled, like the one of a swimmer. His fur is of a soft golden color, and he has a mane that is relatively small when compare to the one of other kinds of lions, covering on his neck and the top of his head, and not extending down on his chest or stomach, and it has the color of dark chocolate. His eyes are both green like emeralds. When summon, he is wearing a set of clothing that consists into white pants and sand-colored shirt over his head, and he wears an armor that was made from the leather of a crocodile, and that allows him for full freedom of movement in battle.

 **Personality:** He is the old-fashioned dashing hero, as he is always ready to take action and act on defense of the defenseless, and he is the kind that will not turn his back to any innocent who needs help. He will often prove to be quite too much of a hero, something that others might even try to explore on their advantage. He is the kind that is most likely to barge into situations without thinking too much through, proving to be quite impatient and to even be careless sometimes, what can easily put him into problems. This happens because the burning will of the sun inside of him leads him to jump into action, and this often causes him to be reckless and to jump to wrong conclusions. He is also one that has problems to deal with authority, don’t liking to receive order, especially if they go against his own personal sense of honor and philosophy, and it is not that strange that this will often put him at odds with his Maser, once he might don’t obey orders just to anger them.

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Likes:** Roasted quails, walking in the desert, practicing with his spear, seeing beautiful things, talking with others, drinking

 **Dislikes:** People who want to give him orders all the time, acts of betrayal, scorpions

 **Combat:** He is a Lancer, and as so, he is a warrior who relies on his speed more than on his other skills. He is a warrior who learned to fight with the spear that was trusted to him, and he will often use it in battle with an amazing skill. He is someone who favors the tactics of hit-and-run, and he is also very nimble and clever, a result of his time growing up on his own and running from authorities the best way he could.

When in battle, he will also rely to the use of his _Mana Burst (Flames)_ to materialize flames from his own magical energy, and use them in battle to attack his enemies. He will be able to materialize explosive waves of flames, streams of flames similar to a dragon’s breath, and even to set the terrain itself alight to incinerate his enemies. He is one who is very clever in this, and he found interesting ways to combine the power of the flames with his own technique with the spear, proving to be quite an enemy.

 **Parameters:** **_STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A+ **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** A+

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Lancer, he possesses this as a Class Skill, and it allows him to have resilience to magic. At these rankings, it allows him to effortlessly nullify any spell or magic that is inferior to tow verses. However, he cannot protect himself from the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy, and neither he can protect himself from the Sacraments of the Church. **C Rank**

 **Mana Burst (Flames)** **:** As the son of the sun goddess, he is now able to access this divine part of his blood and use it to turn his own magical energy into flames. He can use these flames for a variety of purposes, from defense to offense, and he is very versatile and dangerous in fight. He is also famous for finding creative uses of this skill in battle. **A Rank.**

 **Riding** **:** He possesses rankings in this skill, and at this rank, it allows him to be able to handle most mounts and vehicles with above-average skill, even the ones that did not existed in the time when he was alive. However, he cannot ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. **B Rank**

 **Protection from Wind** **:** This skill is a “must have” for all of the heroes who wanted to travel the deserts, like him, representing the protection of his mother against the harms and evils of the desert. It protects him from gusts of winds, sandstorms, and similar effects, even the ones originated form mysteries. **C Rank**

 **Affections of the Goddess** **:** This skill is the prof that a Heroic Spirit was, or still is, loved by a goddess, in his case this is the love of his mother, the sun goddess Shamsun. Thanks to this skill, his parameters are all ranked up. **C+ Rank**

 **Divinity** **:** He was the son of the goddess of the sun, and this grants him to have some skills in divinity. It increases his resistance to attacks and also increases the power behind his own attacks. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was born from the union of his mortal father with the great sun goddess, Shamsun, and he grew up alone, once the act of love had caused the death of his father, due to the radiance of his mother. As a half-mortal, he could not live in the realms of the gods, and he was left alone in the mortal world, in the cares of his uncle.

He had a very harsh life growing up, being treated like a nuisance, and being often mistreated and dismissed by nearly everyone around him. Still, he was able to grow up as a smart and caring individual, who put the needs of others above his own. He was a person who would like to help others, and who lived according to his own sense of honor, and he would often get himself in troubles with the authorities, once he did not care very much about the laws of society, preferring to act according to his own heart.

As he grew up, he soon saw himself in a position in which he had to take a stand, to save the life of a princess of that land. He was ready to go, and he was willing to face the danger, and he prayed to his mother to give him protection, and she answered him by intervening in his favor. During his trip it seemed that his mother was looking for him at every moment in which the sun was shining in the sky.

Eventually, he was face to face with the ones who took the princess, and one of them was revealed to be a worshipper of a dark god, and that all of that was part of an intricate plan to destroy the family of the sultan and throw the land in chaos.

In that moment, Farrokh saw himself in a vulnerable position, but that was when, once more, his mother intervened in his place. From the very light of the sun, a spear materialized, and by taking this spear, he was able to bring down the enemy with the power that it held, and he rescued the princess, and returned her home safely.

It is said that, once they returned, he was offered her hand in marriage, what would make of him the next sultan and leader of these lands. He, however, respectfully declined, and he started to travel. He didn’t wanted to create roots yet, not after having a taste of how great and amazing the world could be. He became a nomad, and he travelled all across he desert, living many more adventures and using his spear to protect and save others, until the very last day of his life.

This granted him to become a legend, and this legend granted him to have his name written in the Throne of Heroes, qualifying to be summon as a Servant of the Lancer Class…

 **Noble Phantasms: _The Desert Wind, Yawm Hara:_** His trusted and powerful spear, which was said to be a gift from his mother, the goddess of the sun Shamsun, and which was the same weapon that he used in most of his adventures. This spear is said to have the power of the sun in it, and to be able to cause massive destruction if wielded by someone who had the blood of the sun in their veins. By releasing the name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause the tip of the spear to liberate a torrent of flames that can incinerate anything in its path, these flames were said to come from the sun, and they are so powerful that they can incinerate even the other gods, due to the power and magnificence of them. This is an A+ Rank, anti-army/anti-divine Noble Phantasm.


	19. Ryefir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all knights are merciful and kind, some of them were keen on the quest of punishing the enemies of the king.

**True Name:** Ryefir

 **Also Known As:** The Knight of the Righteous Spear

 **Species:** Antelope

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is around seven feet tall, with a muscled body. His fur is of a light brownish-grey color, with white on his chest, stomach and jawline, and with a black strip running down his sides and ending on his legs, which are completely black. He has long and slender horns on his head, straight and of a dark color, which add around one feet to his total height, making him seem very tall to others. His eyes are both of a deep golden color. When summon, he is wearing a complete knightly armor, of grey coloration with black details all over it, and a white cape behind his back. Underneath this armor, he is wearing a set of plain-colored clothing that one would expect from the time when he lived, during the age of the great King Leonidas.

 **Personality:** He was a knight in his life, and as a night, he lives through a code, fighting evil and defending justice. However, for a knight, he has some qualities that many would say that does not qualify him as a “knight of shining armor”, as they would say. For starters, he has several prejudices, mainly in what comes to females and certain species of animals, like foxes. Next, he is the kind that is willing to use of violence and cruelty to discipline others, living to the name of the knight who would mercilessly kill anyone who would try to defy the king and the laws that he had set. He is one that believes that, in name of the greater good, sometimes is necessary to make some small evil here and there, being the kind of mammal who firmly believes that the goals justify the means. He has a great disliking for betrayal, and anyone who he considers a traitor will be put down quickly and mercilessly.

 **Alignment:** Lawful Evil

 **Likes:** Order, fresh leaves, seeing the sky, playing chess, good plans, having a Master who hears him

 **Dislikes:** Betrayal, Mordred, traitors, defiance, people who don’t know when to give up, criminals, wickedness

 **Combat:** He was never the most powerful of the knights of the Table Round. However, he still is a respectable foe, and he was the best on handling spears, what qualified him to be summon as a Lancer. However, he also qualifies for the Saber and Rider classes. In battle, he does not fights by attacking and running, instead preferring to charge on the enemy and overwhelm them until they make a fatal mistake.

He is a warrior of sharp mind, finding good ways to explore the weaknesses of the enemies and taking advantage of every opening that he can find, being able to attack with amazing quickness without giving the enemy time to recover or rest. HE is also able to dodge several attacks with great skill, as it was what helped him to gain his fame of always retuning from the battle field completely unscathed.

 **Parameters:** **_STR :_** C **_END :_** B+ **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** E **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** C

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Lancer, he receives this as a Class skill. At this ranking, it allows him to nullify spells that are bellow two chants. However, he is not able to protect himself from the Greater Rituals and from High-Thaumaturgy. **C Rank**

 **Riding** **:** As a knight of the Table Round, he possesses the talent to ride mounts. However, since he was summon as Lancer, he does not have this as a Class skill, as a result of this, he is not as skilled in this as he would be if he was summon as a Saber or a Rider. However, he does possess some decent rankings in this skill, allowing him to handle most mounts and vehicles with an above-average skill. **C Rank**

 **Robust Health** **:** He was famous for always having returned from every battle to which he went without a single scratch. Deserved or not, this fame now translates in this skill. It grants to him resilience to poison and to physical damage, as well as granting him a bonus on his END. **B Rank**

 **Knowledge of Melees** **:** This is a methodology of crowd combat, allowing him to fight when all of the enemies and allies are jumbled together, granting him a bonus when he is fighting several enemies at the same time that he can avoid getting in the way or hurting accidentally an ally. **B Rank**

 **Knight Tactics** **:** This represents his way of fighting, by advancing and inducing the enemy to make a mistake. Basically, it invites the enemy to make a mistake from which he can take advantage of in battle. **B Rank.**

 **History:** He was born into a family that was attained to traditions, and he grew up being trained since young to become someone important and to be able to raise the name of the family to great levels. With this objective clear in his mind, he was able to train with all of his might to be able to become one of the strongest ones of the kingdom, strong enough to be elected as one of the knights of king Leonidas.

The ideals of the king went against much of what his family taught him, but he barely gave them any attention. He knew that the times were changing, and that if he didn’t changed with the, he would be dragged down the river and be forget. Of course, his family disapproved that he would have so openly accept the words of such a king, and he had no problems in immediately cutting all ties with the rest of his family and focusing only into being the best knight that he could for his new king.

He served the king as his personal assessor, offering him advices and helping him plan his steps, he was said to be absolutely efficient and loyal. He was also said to have returned from the battlefield several times without ever suffering a single scratch, something that made many think of him as one of the strongest knights of the Table Round.

He was loyal to his service to the king, and said to be ruthless when chasing his enemies and the criminals who broke the law. He was famous for his sense of justice and honor, but also for favoring the harsh treatment of the ones who practiced evil within their lands. He was both admired as a knight and feared as a mammal who one should never mess with.

He was by the king’s side during the hard times of his life, like when Laval died, when the most trusted knight betrayed the king and was put to death, and during the time with Mordred. During all of his time, he always analyzed everything objectively, and always made sure to take decisions that he considered the be better for the kingdom, along with the king. He never allowed any friendship or companionship to get on the way of his decisions, and he also always advised the king to do the same.

He was among the knights who stayed behind during the time when king Leonidas departed in his crusade, and he was among the ones who, consequently, got on the way of Mordred during the time when he decided to take the power.

He fought Mordred, and he was eventually killed by the black knight, cursing his name, and swearing that he would have his chance in retribution in a next life…

 **Noble Phantasms: _Knight’s Honor, Agatha:_** His legendary spear, said to be a weapon like few were ever made, arriving on his hands as a relic from his family, and said to have come from the distant lands, enchanted with the most powerful magic of the mages of that land, and capable of defeating great enemies. By releasing the True Name of this spear, he is able to cause it to shine with the power of the ancient magic that is cumulated in it, and he is able to release it into an attack that is able to pierce through any individual who was on his way. This Noble Phantasm is extremely hard to dodge, and is able to pierce through most defenses on his attack. This is a C++ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	20. Sven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A noble warrior of the frozen lands who gave up his horns to save the woman who he loved.

**True Name:** Sven

 **Also Known As:** The Warrior of the Frozen Land, The Hornless Soldier

 **Species:** Reindeer

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

 **Description:** He is a little under eight feet, and he has the body of someone who has worked hard and survived his whole life, being able to look quite intimidating to others. His fur is of a dark-brown coloration, with a much lighter fluff of fur around his neck, not to mention the same light coloration on his hands and around his hooves. His eyes are of a soft golden color. The most distinguishing feature that he has, however, is the fact that, despite being a male reindeer, he completely lacks horns on his head. When summon, he is wearing clothing that were to be expected in the winter on where he lives, consisting into a heavy coat of brown coloration with white on the trimmings, and heavy pants of indigo coloration, both made for helping him resist better the cold on the northern lands, from where he came from. He can easily trade them for more modern clothing, which will serve for him to fit better on the modern times, and to feel more comfortable in warmer environment.

 **Personality:** He is the kind of mammal that have learned to see the better on the mammals around him, proving to be the kind that will not judge others only by seeing them, and will first try to understand them better before making any judgement. However, he still has a bit of his past in him, what causes him to be quite of a pessimistic about mammals in general, as if he believes in their good but also expects the worse of them. He is one that has learned to care for, and he also proves to be dedicated to the others with all that he can, something that he learned from his beloved princess, being ready to sacrifice himself and his own personal ambitions to help them if they need. He is one that is satisfied with the life that he lived, and he is a rare hero that can truly say that he does not carry any regrets or unfulfilled dreams, so much that he has no desire for the Holy Grail, except maybe wishing to have his horns back…

 **Alignment:** True Neutral

 **Likes:** Snowy fields, cold berries, beer, spending some god times with others, meeting new people, remembering his past

 **Dislikes:** Being mocked because of his lack of horns, arrogance, the cruelty of mammals

 **Combat:** Being who he is, he is a warrior who prefers to go into combat when needed, and as a Lancer, he will make use of agility to be able to attack his enemies. He is one that uses of his speed and skill to be able to fight enemies, and he also counts with his amazing resilience, coming from living alone in the world, to be able to resist their attacks. This is clearly represented by his _Robust Health_ skill.

Due to having grown alone in the wilds, he learned to survive and move in them, being able to feel at home in a forest, be it snowy or not. Not only he is able to move efficiently in much places, but he is also very good in surviving in them, what includes being able to track others, to find targets and avoid someone who is hunting him. He even learned how to tame and mount the birds of the forest, being able to make them trust him so he can approach and mount (this also makes him qualify to be summon as a Rider).

 **Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** A+ **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** C+

 **Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Lancer, he has this as a class skill, and it is enlarged by the power of his love and devotion, and for his strong will. This allows him to neutralize spells bellow two chants, but it does not protect him from Greater Rituals and from High-Thaumaturgy. **C Rank**

 **Riding** **:** Despite not possessing this as a class skill, he was famous for being able to ride nearly any form of mounting bird. This skill allows him to ride most kinds of mounts and vehicles with above average skill, but he is unable to ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. It also makes him qualify to be summon as a Rider. **C Rank**

 **Robust Health** **:** In his life, he was famous for being able to work and fight for days without rest, and he was said to never having got sick even once. This skill allows him to have a bonus on his END, and it reduces the damage of attack, and grants him to be resilient to poisons and diseases. **A Rank**

 **Bravery** **:** His strong determination allows him to resist the effect of mental alteration, like fascination, suggestion, and pressure. **B Rank**

 **Resolute Devotion** **:** He had been willing to give up his horns forever for the magic necessary to save his beloved. This skill allows him persevere with more power in moment of necessity, receiving a bonus of battle. **B Rank**

 **History:** He was born into a community that was part of a great kingdom on his own land, and he grew up used to work with them collecting resources, and using great mounting birds to work. The rest of his people soon noticed him to be specially build for the harsh environment of the tundra, never having get sick a single time in his life, and being able to work for hours without any short of rest.

As time went on, he started to grow apart from the inhabitants of his community, and even from mammals in general. He started to prefer to live with the birds than with the mammals, and soon, he was leaving civilization behind to live in his own with his loyal arctic ostrich. He lived away from mammals for years, only getting to interact with them when it was necessary, and many would describe him as a hermit.

However, his times to isolation ended when, by pure chance, he got to stumble in the path of the youngest princess of the kingdom. At first, he saw her as nothing more than a spoiled brat, but as time went by, he saw her blossoming into a strong and mature woman, which managed to make him fall in love with her.

By her side, he walked back to the civilization, and he soon started to adapt again to the civilized mammals. However, this was brought to an abrupt stop when his beloved princess was kidnapped by a prince from a neighbor country.

He was among the first ones to arise to for, the rescue group. He, however, knew that on their own their chances were going to be of little to none. So, he resorted to the use of something that he had learned on his time outside of the civilization, and it was the magic of the ones in the wild.

He guided the group to a witch of the frozen tundra, and she received them almost as if receiving old friends to a visit. She soon was talking with Sven about the help she was going to give them, but she warned him that it was not going to be for free.

Sven already expected that, and he said that he would accept any payment that she asked, and she asked for his horns. He was going to lose his horns and they would never grow back. The horns are a matter of pride to any mammal who had them, and the idea of forever losing your horns is a scary thought to anyone.

However, Sven’s love was greater than any other feeling he could possibly have, and so he agreed. As his group left that place, they were armed with some of the magic that the witch had lend to them, including a spear that had been enchanted with her most powerful magic, held no by Sven, who no longer had his horns.

Armed with that magic lance, Sven was able to defeat the enemies and save his beloved princess, with whom he would later marry…

Due to his acts of bravery, he built a legend for himself, and as so, his name was engrave into the Throne of Heroes.

 **Noble Phantasms: _Velsignelse af Sne (Blessing of Snow):_** His loyal spear, said to have been blessed by the great ice witch, and that was his weapon during his great quest to save the one he loved. By chanting the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he us ale to cause this lance to be involved in the cold of the tundra, turning it into a weapon that is capable of freezing anything that it hits, allowing him to freeze enemies on their tracks and even to freeze them solid, causing them to break on contact. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	21. Pan Sung-Eun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This she-wolf holds her entire clan in the tip of her spear.

**True Name:** Pan Sung-Eun

**Also Known As:** She who Carries Her Whole Clan, The Champion of the Spear of the Clan

**Species:** Mongolian wolf

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** She is a little under five feet tall, and she has a body that is slender, but also surprisingly fit. Her fur is of an ochre coloration, looking a bit like a dark tone of the sand coloration. Her eyes are of a deep red color, and they carry the wisdom and the fighting spirit of someone with her fame. When summon, she is wearing a clothing that consists into a shirt and long pants all of indigo coloration, with some pieces of armor on her body to act as protection.

**Personality:** She is a warrior who learned to fight for what she wanted and never back down, and she demonstrates it in her way of acting, always following her wills and her own heart, and fighting with great passion in battle whenever she has a goal set. She is a warrior who values family, and she is one that protects the ones who she comes to consider this way, treating them with respect and honor that are needed for people. She pays the greatest respects to the ones who were gone, and she knows that the dead deserve respect, and she will always pay that, as a result, she will refuse to fight into a place that is a temple for the departed or their resting place (like graveyards). She is an honored warrior, and in battle, she will fight her enemies on the best of her skills, respecting them despite being her rivals and she will not use of betrayal or deception to win her battles.

**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

**Likes:** Paying respects to the ancestors, fighting, roasted chicken, meeting interesting people, helping others, living up to the name of her clan

**Dislikes:** Treacherous acts, disrespect with the ancestors

**Combat:** She was trained in the ways of fighting from her family, and so, she is a great warrior on her own right, able to stand her ground for a long time against a member of the Saber Class.

Her abilities come from her Noble Phantasm, which is the spear that carried the spirits of all the mammals of her clan, and granted her several advantages in battle and combat. She is able to call for their mental and physical power ( _Protection of the Ancestor Spirits_ ), as well as being able to summon their knowledge in moments of necessity ( _Wisdom of the Ancestor Spirits_ )

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** C **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** B+

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a member of the Lancer Class, she gain this as a Class Skill, granting her to have resilience to magical effects of all kinds. At this ranking, she is able to effortlessly nullify spells that are bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have a lot of difficulty to take a grip on her. **B Rank**

**Protection of the Ancestor Spirits** **:** All of the spirits that reside in her spear allow her to resist better anything that aims to hurt her or influence her mind, allowing her to better resist anything that might control her. Also, in battle, she is capable of calling forth their strength so they would strengthen her in combat. **B Rank**

**Wisdom of the Ancestor Spirits** **:** Due to the many spirits that “inhabit” in her spear, she receives a great knowledge, as she can hear to them whispering in her mind and heart, and she can follow their advices and let them guide her actions. At this ranking, this skill allows her to possess any skill at a B-A Rank, save for the ones that are directly related to the very nature of a heroic spirit or of their legends. This represents the knowledge and skills of her ancestors manifested in her body. **A Rank**

**Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** She is able to observe and grasp the flow of battle through her experience, allowing her to predict the movements of her opponents, and to quickly analyze ways of defeating them and getting the upper hand in battle. **A Rank**

**History:** She was born from a traditional and noble family of her country, known for their warriors and for being champions of the people during all of their lives. They had served the governor and they protected the people who could not protect themselves, and this was a legacy that she had to carry in her shoulders since she was young.

She was the only child of her clan, and so, she had to carry then whole tradition in her shoulders, and be a warrior like all of them, despite them being mostly patriarchal, she became the heir of the clan and of their whole lineage. Of course, this also meant that she would have to be a great warrior, and a champion of the people, much like all of her ancestors were.

She eventually was called into war, and for it, she would need the most treasured relic of her family: the spear which belonged to the founder of their clan, and which had been passed down generation by generation by the members of the clan ever since. She, as the only successor, inherited this spear, and now she would be the first one since the son of the founder of the clan to actually wield it in battle.

She soon made a name for herself as a warrior of great skill and power, as it was to be expected from someone like her, and she made good use of the spear, which was still in great shape even after years. She was said to be so skilled that it was like there was someone else using the spear along with her, and soon others were starting to say that the spirits of her ancestors were actually living in that spear, and were helping her in battle.

She fought for years, and she became a folk hero, and she was a very dedicated defender of her people and of her home, willing to fight till the end for then things in which she believed, and willing to sacrifice her life for the cause.

Eventually, came a moment which would forever mark her legend: she was in a fight that was greatly disadvantageous to her, and she seemed to be about to be defeated. However, it soon changed in the moment that she held the spear tight, and prayed for all of her ancestors to give her power.

The spear started to glow, and she was able to win that battle, which seemed impossible to be won, all the while she heard the whispers in her ears, telling her: “don’t give up… keep pressing through… we will help you through it…”

This definitely cemented her reputation as a warrior who literally carried her whole calm in her hands, and this created a great legend round her, which persists until the modern days, and is a source of great honor to the ones who are descendants of her clan.

Due to her acts, and to her bravery, she was rewarded by having her name written forever in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Ssijog-ui Chang (spear of the clan):_** This is the legendary spear that belonged to the founder of her clan, and which was passed from generation to generation until arriving in her hands. This spear was used by every single member of her clan, and was said to have cumulated the power and strength of their spirits into it, having the combined power of them all. Due to its nature, this spear can serve as a source of magical energy, once it has the equivalent of many spiritual cores of lesser Servants in it, resulting in a substantial source of mana. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, she causes the force of all of the spirits of her ancestors to focus on this blade, what causes it to emit a golden-orange glow, which is the man infestation of the spiritual force of all of her ancestors combined, and this way, she is able to use the spear to release a beam of force that contains the equivalent power of dozens of souls combined, having the power of all of her clan in it, from the ones that came before her to the ones who were born after her death, and even the one of her own body, and the result is an attack with a great power. This is a B+ rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	22. Amir Ali Zand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A noble warrior who holds the chains of the underworld.

**True Name:** Amir Ali Zand

**Also Known As:** The Warrior of the Cursed Chains, Chain of the Underworld

**Species:** Arabian leopard

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is around 6’5’’ feet tall, and with a building that denotes a warrior that developed his way of fighting to focus on the agility. He has a fur on his body that is of a grayish, pale shade of yellow, with black rosettes, and his eyes are blue. However, when he activated his Noble Phantasm, the very nature of the chains cause his appearance to change, making his fur turn completely black in color and his rosettes become orange and glowing like fire, just like his eyes. Upon summoning, he is wearing a set of dark grey clothing, which consists in a sleeveless shirt and a pair of long pants, and he wears a red sash around his waist and another around his neck as a scarf. Embedded on both of his forearms, there are barbed chins that are the same of his Noble Phantasm, and from these points, the chains of the Underworld extend.

**Personality:** He is a warrior who is the embodiment of compromise and dedication, being the kind that attains to a goal and stays true and loyal to it until the very end, going until the last consequences. He is a warrior who is loyal to his cause, and this include the goals of his Master, so when summon, for the honor of having been chosen and given the chance to live once more, he will be loyal to his Master until the very end. He will serve, protect, and fight for the goals of his Master until the very end, ready to sacrifice his life in their service, just as he did for his people. In battle, he is serious, and he will fight with dedication, being the kind of warrior who will never run from a fight and who will do his best to give a worthy enemy a fight that is worth remembering.

**Alignment:** Lawful Evil

**Likes:** Being alive once more, seeing the light of the sun,

**Dislikes:** Divine Beasts, cruelty, people who oppose his Master, vulgar and dishonored individuals

**Combat:** When fighting, he will make use of the chains that are his Noble Phantasm, and he will make use of all of the agility and speed that the Lancer Class is so famous for. His way of fighting involves whipping his chains around while he jumps and tumbles in acrobatic maneuvers to avoid attacks at the same time that he attacks the enemies with all that he has, proving to be a very efficient foe.

When attacking, he will firstly try to use his chains to entangle and immobilize the enemy, having a very great control over them, almost as if they were part of his body. He is able to make them move almost as if they had a life of their own, and they can also extend infinitely, and he can use them to cover an area with chains and even to give himself a place to stand. Not to mention that he can use them to locomotion by shooting them and hooking them into surfaces.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** C **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** A

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Lancer, he receives this as a Class skill, and it allows him to become resilient to the magic. At this rank, granted by his connection to the underworld and to the magic that he met in his life, he is able to nullify any spell that is below three chants, and even the High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals have some problem to get a hold on him. However, he is still susceptible to the Sacraments of the Church. **B Rank**

**Protection of the Underworld** **:** He became a guardian of the underworld after his death, and as so, he came to be protected back by this place. This skill allows him to be able to resist anything that would be related to death, mostly, he is resilient to magic and the power of skills and Noble Phantasm that would weaken his life force. Also, he is able to change the effect of his Noble Phantasm from binding chains to slashing weapons at will. **B Rank**

**God Slayer** **:** In his life, he was able to fight the divine beasts that attacked his land, as well as the dark gods themselves, being able to restrain them and drag them with him back to the underworld. This skill allows him to have a bonus on all combat actions and damage against Divine Spirits or Divine Beasts, including Servants who have the _Divinity_ skill. **A Rank**

**History:** He was a warrior of his great country, and he was one of the most dedicated soldiers that they had ever known. He was a warrior who lived for his country, and was ready to kill and to die for the country that he loved so much, and to ensure that his people would have a future.

He faced many dangers as he served his land, and he proved to be one of the strongest warriors that his country has even known. Even when he came to be faced with the dangers of the world of mystery, including the beasts that were being sent by the gods to destroy his land and his people.

Soon, however, he realized that he would not be able to win on his own, because he would not be able to face the power of the evil gods, that were trying to destroy his land and take it by force. He set on a personal quest to reach for a power that would allow him to fight the evil gods in equal grounds.

He had to travel a lot, and had to go down into the depths of the underworld to be able to find it, but he was able to find it in the form of the legendary chains that were used to tangle the evil gods in the dawn of time.

In the moment he held them, the heat of the underworld has made the chains meld into his arms, becoming a part of him. He was given permission to use them, and take them back to his world to save his land. However, once he had saved them, he would be forced to return to the underworld, so the chains would be returned to the place where they belonged.

Climbing back to the world of living, he was able to start to fight the divine beasts that were being sent into his land, as well as fighting the evil gods themselves. He was able to force them back to the place where they belonged, and to use the chains to wound and to imprison them, forcing them to retreat and leave his home alone.

He had saved his land, however, it came with a price. Each time he used the chains, they consumed his physical body more and more. The result was that, soon after saving his land, he met his end in the power of the chains. His body vanished, turning into ash as his soul and the chains returned to the underworld.

It is said that, upon reaching the underworld, he was given a new role, as being the holder of the chains of judgement, he was to be the new guardian of the underworld and of the gates of the place. After that, it is said that, up until today, his soul is still guarding the gates of the underworld, making sure that no one can escape from inside or invade from the outside, and allowing only the ones who were supposed to pass by the gates to pass.

He has forever become a legend, and so, his name was written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms:** **_The Chains that Imprison the Gods, Salasil min Alhukm (chains of judgement)_ :** The spiked chains of the underworld, which were used originally to imprison the dark gods, that were embedded in his arms and became a part of him, and now serve to him as his main weapons. He is able to summon them from his arms and use them as weapons in fight, being able to slice through enemies, and even to control them as if they were part of his body. Due to the very nature of the chains, they are powerful against divine beings, being able to imprison them and make them unable to escape, no matter their strength or power. The result is that any creature with a divine spark is imprisoned by them this way, including Servants who possess _Divinity_. By releasing their True Name, he is able to cause chains to pour out of his arms in an extreme amount, and he is able to cause them to move so their spikes can slice through nearly anything at a very fast rate, resulting in an attack with an extreme destructive power. This is an A Rank, anti-unity/anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	23. Zi Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally based on Master Thundering Rhino, from Kung Fu Panda franchise.

**True Name:** Zi Song

**Also Known As:** The Great Thundering Rhino

**Species:** Rhino

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a rhino, he is a big mammal, being nearly nine feet tall, and being muscled, possessing a thick skin of gray color, and with a big horn on his snout that has been carved with stylizes curly clouds, just like his hammer. His eyes are both blue like the clear sky. Upon summoning, he is wearing a clothing that consist into a white robe held by a golden waistband, and over it he wears a gray jacket with black and golden trimming, and which’s shoulders are flared out and up.

**Personality:** He is a warrior who lives up to the trope of the noble Kung Fu warrior, showing him to be wise and to have a kind sense of humor. He is the kind that appreciates noble acts, and will practice them whenever he had a sense, and he will never turn his back on someone who needs his help. He is also show to be merciful, as he will fight when necessary, but he will refrain from killing his enemies when doing that is not needed, and he will often demonstrate to be willing to give up his battle and the chance to win if this means saving an innocent life, and others might be able to use this against him. He is a warrior, and as that, he will be willing to fight till the end to reach a goal, especially if it involves protecting others, and he will be willing to sacrifice himself for others. He is also the kind who guides others, as he will often give advices to his Master, as well offering to train them in combat, in order to increase their strength and give them a direction in their lives.

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** Helping others, being admired, telling stories about his past deeds, practicing, teaching others to defend themselves, having a Master who understand the value of honor and hard work

**Dislikes:** Cruelty, arrogance, greed, snakes, people who fight dirty

**Combat:** He possesses his own style of fighting, that involves mostly charging and thrusting with his horn, taking advantage of his own animalistic nature (this also makes him qualify to be summon as a Berserker).

His fighting style seems to focus more on brute strength, however, he does not lack speed or accuracy, by any means, once these are the qualities that he needs to be able to qualify for the Lancer Class. In fact, he has all of these qualities combined, what allows him to hold his own comfortably against other powerful Servants, including the ones of the Saber Class.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** C **_LUK : _**D **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Lancer, he receives this as his Class Skill, and it allows him to be able to ignore the effects of magecraft. At this ranking, it allows him to ignore the effects of magic that are bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to take a hold at him. **B Rank**

**Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** This is a great capacity of observation and analyses that he acquired through experience and training, and it allows him to be able to analyze the battle and the style of the enemy, and it will improve his chance of winning. **B Rank**

**Protection from Arrows** **:** He was famous for using his hammer and his horn to be able to parry any projectile that came on his way, and this now manifests as this skill that allows him to deflect projectiles that he can detect with his senses. **B Rank**

**Knowledge of Melees** **:** He developed a way of fighting that allows him to fight against a great number of opponents at once, allowing him to fight many opponents at once in the middle of battle. **B+ Rank**

**History:** He was born the son of a great kung fu master, and he spent many of his youth trying to earn his father’s respect and pride. He thought he could achieve that with fortune and glory, and so, he sought to get these things by fighting for money, but this never had much success.

He eventually found himself in the honored path as he soon had to go, with the help of two fellow kung fu students, in the search for dangerous criminals that were planning to unite the warlords of the land to take the country. He discovered the way of fighting for honor, and he realized that it was much more worth than fighting for money would ever be, and so, he started a new life.

After that, he eventually found the legendary Yun Chui (cloud hammer) a weapon said to have its own fame for having belonged to a very powerful warrior. He used this hammer in all of his future adventures, and he eventually was able to create his own legend over it. He achieved great fame on his own right, which included having sole-handedly defeated a whole army of demoniac snakes all on his own.

He eventually was elected as a leader of a great council of masters, who were dedicated to keep the peace in their land, and whose fame spread across the land as noble and rightful warriors, capable of defeating any foe.

However, even his skills and the help of his mates from the council were unable save him from a great enemy. He eventually was killed, and his hammer was all that was left of him.

Still, his story reached the type of fame that allowed him to become a legend. If anything, his heroic death only served to fuel the power of his legend, and turned him into a warrior whose name would forever be remembered, as a great protector, as a friend, and as a martyr. This fame granted him to be immortalized in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Yun Chui (cloud hammer):_** The legendary sledgehammer-like weapon that he passed to own, and that he built his own legend over. This weapon is a long hammer that has designs of curly clouds all over its head, and which was said to have been built a long time ago, for a hero who existed before him, and which became his own  personal weapon. This hammer was said to have an “unbeatable attack”, and that it would allow the user to handle on large groups of attackers and emerge victorious, like Zi Song did many times. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he causes this hammer to emit a light as it activates its power, and he is able to swing it with great speed and power, allowing him to cause a great shockwave by each hit, and this way, by hitting as single target, he can cause the power of the blow to spread to anyone who is close, allowing him to take down large groups with each swing of the hammer. This Noble Phantasm is very qualified to fight groups of enemies, for by striking a single opponent, it is able to spread an attack that hits all of their mates. This is a B Rank, anti-group Noble Phantasm.

**_Haojiao Fangyu (horn defense):_** It represents the fame of his particular technique, which allows him to defend with the use of both his hammer and of his horn to deflect attacks, in a style of fighting that many said to be “impervious to any technique”. By activating this Noble Phantasm, he causes both his hammer and his horn to shine, and in this, he activates a state of battle in which he is able to react to any detected threat at a blinding speed, and it allows him to be able to parry nearly all kinds of attacks that are focused only on him. This way, he is able even to block anti-unity Noble Phantasms, even the ones that have anecdotes of being “impossible to dodge or parry” will have a lot of difficulty to get past this absolute defense. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.

**_Shibukedang de Liliang (unstoppable force):_** This represents the famous charging capacity of that rhino, said to be strong enough to break metal that stood on his way. His special charge was said to be something unstoppable, and that when he charged, nothing was able to stop him. By releasing this Noble Phantasm, he causes his horn to glow, a glow that spreads to the rest of his body in the form of an aura, and he immediately charges. Then, he charges at full speed, much like a rocket, and in this state, he is able to trample anything that strands on his way, being able to break walls, send mammals and cars flying through the air, and even to cause small things to be completely crushed as he charges. He is able to use it as a form of attack that forces anything on his path to move and causes damage due to the force of the impact, and he can also use this as a mean of locomotion, being able to charge at great speeds, and even to use this charge to move across the air. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	24. Liam Moroff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader of a whole band of albino mammals.

**True Name:** Liam Moroff

**Also Known As:** The White Raven

**Species:** Albino Wolf

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is a little over six feet tall, and he is a strong person, as to be expect from a true warrior and soldier. He is albino, thanks to that, he has a body that is completely white in coloration, and his eyes have a pinkish sclera and irises that are crimson as blood. Upon summon, he is wearing white shirt and a pair of indigo pants, he also wears a silver armor over his chest and a helmet of the same color on his head. He is always carrying his halberd, consisting into a silver blade with the tip of a long and golden pole. All of his allies, despite their different species, are all similar to him, once they all are albino, and wear virtually the same outfit and identical weapons.

**Personality:** He is a mammal who lives for the collective, dedicating himself to the ones who he recognizes as his pack and his family. Upon summoning, this will include his Master, who he will recognize immediately as a new leader of his pack, and he will be loyal to him, however, depending on how his Master acts, he might cease to recognize them as such, and might eventually come to stand against them. He is a noble soul who likes to help other mammals, and who will gladly sacrifice himself for the good of others, and he will always be loyal to the ones who stand for him. He will stand for the group until the very end, he will protect them with the best of his abilities, and he will never forgive anyone who does harm to the ones who he considers his pack, making sure to chase down the offenders and make them pay for what they did.

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Likes:** Being accepted, having a family, his group, eating fried spiders, running in the forest, laying in the grass under the sun

**Dislikes:** Being wet, people who threaten his pack/family, bullies, cruelty, prejudice

**Combat:** In battle, he is a warrior who makes use of his combat techniques to fight the enemies with the use of a halberd in direct battle. However, the true extent of his abilities are reveal when he is fighting as part of a group, being able to lead and coordinate others to fighting with maximum efficiency.

The power of his second Noble Phantasm is the great symbol of his power, allowing him to summon the ones who were his allies in battle. This Noble Phantasm is described by some as a “cheat Noble Phantasm”, for it allows him to summon forth a group of existences that have the same weight and power that he possesses as a Heroic Spirit. This way, by summoning him, or anyone else of his group, is like summoning several Heroic Spirits at once. However, the price of this is that sustaining all of them consumed exponentially more magical energy.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** C **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** E **_NP :_** D

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** This is a skill that he receives naturally for being summon as a Lancer, and that allows him to ignore the effects of magecraft. At this ranking, this skill allows him nullifying effortlessly the spells and hexes that are bellow two verses; however, this cannot protect him from the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy. **C Rank**

**Eye of the Mind (False)** **:** In life, he developed a way of fighting through little more than instinct, and he was able to use his instincts in battle to help himself and the rest of his group, and due to their group training, they were able to enhance this capacity of battle. This skill allows him to observe the flow of battle and being able to predict and read the movements of the enemies. **B Rank**

**Tactics of the White Ravens** **:** He was an individual who always knew how to fight in a group, and he knew that in a group the power of any warrior multiplies. With this skill, when he is fighting with allies by his side, he is able to cause their parameters to increase to a certain extent, as well as granting several bonuses in battle. This skill affects directly the power of his second Noble Phantasm. **B+ Rank**

**History:** He was born into a clan of wolves, but he was ostracized because he, unlike any member of his clan, was born completely white, with eyes red like rubies. It was a rare case of albinism.

He had a lot of difficulty to grow up among his people, since even his own father rejected him, not understanding his situation and thinking that his wife had been unfaithful to him. His mother was the only person who cared for him and supported him, and it was thanks to her that he was able to survive so long within his clan.

After his mother’s death, he lost his reason to be in there, and he started to travel before they had the chance to kick him out. As he traveled, he only took a few possessions that he had, and the memories of his mother, who taught him about the partnership that was supposed to have in clans and the way that a clan and family were everything, and that he should never forget that.

As he traveled, he crossed his path with another mammal, and this was a moose, who was white and with red eyes, like him. After the initial fear that they had for each other, they were able to help each other. They discovered that they had a lot in common with the way that they were treated by their families and clans, and they decided to join and start to travel.

During their travel, they found other mammals who went through the same that they had. After a few months, they were nine albino animals, all of which had been rejected by their groups for being different from the rest. Together, they travelled, and during their travels, they came to trust on each other and to care for each other as a family.

Liam naturally became their leader, and soon, he was leading them across the country, where they all had many adventures together, and in one of these adventures, they saved the life of an ex-knight from a group of mercenaries. As a thank you, he gave to each one of them a halberd lance, and taught them the proper way to use it, which they were able to combine with their natural affinity to work in a group to make their own way of using it.

Soon, these albino mammals were becoming folk heroes, and it didn’t too long before they were convoked by the king to form a special group that would serve in defense of the land. They founded the group that became know as Vita Krakor, the White Ravens. They expended years defending the land, they made a name for themselves, and even their group started to grow and become elite among the army.

Of course, there were some envious of their prestige and, in an ambush, they were all killed in battle, but they stayed together until the very end, with Liam fighting for them until the very end. Even after their death, their legend persisted, and the group the White Ravens are a group that exist up until today in their origin country.

**Noble Phantasms: _Vit Klo (white claw):_** The loyal halberd that he used in life and that was the signature weapon of his group. By chanting the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is capable of making the blade of this halberd shine with the power of his own faith and loyalty to his kin and release it into an attack that can cause massive damage to the enemy. If used in defense of someone who he considers an ally or a friend, the power of this Noble Phantasm increases exponentially. This is a D++ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Together we Stand, Vita Krakor:_** This Noble Phantasm summon the group which he was a part of and a leader, the twenty albino animals that were his brothers in arms and his family. This group was formed by a rhino, a cougar, a moose, a bear, a porcupine, a lion, a bull, and a boar, all of them albino like him, and completely white in color. This Noble Phantasm has so much power because it relies on the legend of this group as a whole, and in the partnership and loyalty that they had for each other, until their very last moments of life. Thanks to this, he is able to use this Noble Phantasm to summon the eight animals that had followed him in so many missions and adventures, and together, they are able to fight any enemy as if they all had the Combination skill, which causes his own parameters to be ranked up while these warriors are by his side. This is a B++ Rank, anti-group/anti-army Noble P


	25. Mualin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An elk whose legend is as great as the mountain he lived in.

**True Name:** Mualin

**Also Known As:** Great Defender of the Mountain

**Species:** Elk

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As an elk, he is a very big mammal, with around seven and a half feet tall, and with a strong building that denotes a powerful warrior and traveler, used to the life in the mountains. He has a coat of fur on his body that is of a greenish gray color, and that some said to have come from the mountain that he lived, and he has really big and imposing antlers in his head, which are the color of real branches and even have leaves and flowers in them. His eyes are both in an orange color. When summon, he wears a clothing that consists into a light shirt and a pair of pants, all made from orange tissue, and also a cloth over his body like a gown of greenish brown color.

**Personality:** He is a wise individual who puts the needs of others above his own, and he will always be ready to give to other show are in need, and he will never ask anything in return, he is one of the heroes of charity, and that is a quality that people really notice in him. He is also very receptive and comprehensive with others, as he demonstrates to offer help to anyone who needs, independent of species, being someone who truly does not shows any sign of prejudice or bigotry. He understands that in the moment someone who you help might be an enemy tomorrow, but he ignores that, and only focus on helping who he can now, even to the point where offering support to another Servant in battle, even if he knows that later this same Servant will try to kill him. He is always smiling to others, and he shows a confident front, which fits the stories of him being the kind that is a wise and great hero.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Fresh berries, meditating in the mountain, communing with the nature, seeing the dew in the morning, feeling the smell of the flowers, seeing others happy, children, being useful to others

**Dislikes:** People who attack others for their own amusement, cruelty, prejudice, seeing people in pain, seeing children crying, unnecessary violence

**Combat:** He is a very powerful Heroic Spirit, said by some as one of the most powerful that can be summon under the Lancer Class. He is a warrior that is skilled in the use of the spear, and he has a style of fighting that involves attacking with his spear while he advances and attacks, and at the same time, he dances around the enemy to avoid attacks.

He has a great ability to locomotion, which is represent in his _Crossing the Distant Fields_ and _Reduced Earth_ skills, which turn him a master of locomotion in and out of battle. He is able to use tis to move across any obstacle and being able to either escape or chase his enemies.

His _Isvariya Ejilsa_ Noble Phantasm is a special thing that turns him impervious to damage. This allows him to resist all of the damage that would be caused to him, and this turns him the kind of Servant who could not be damaged by regular attacks, no matter how strong. Not to mention that it increases the natural power of his _Magic Resistance_. However, it can be easily cancelled if one of his horns are broken. As so, he has developed a way of fighting that allows him to avoid any damage to befall his horns.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** This is a skill that he receives naturally as a Lancer, and that allows him to ignore the effects of magic. At this ranking, it allows him to nullify effortlessly any spell that is bellow two chants, but it does not protects him from the High-Thaumaturgy or the Great Rituals. **C Rank**

**Crossing the Distant Fields** **:** He was said to move across the mountain easily, and being able to jump as he moved across the fields of the great mountain. with this skill, he is able to keep moving while he jumps over any obstacle in the battlefield, including enemies. **B Rank**

**Reduced Earth** **:** He was said to be able to travel from one mountain of the chain of mountains to the other in a speed that could not be matched by any other individual. This is an ability of locomotion that has been turned into a form of transportation that is almost a dimensional leap. **B Rank**

**Instinct** **:** This natural insight allows him to know the best personal course of action in battle, and it allows him to ignore the penalties of rendering of vision and hearing, and also allows him to predict trajectories. At this ranking, it goes into the realm of predicting the immediate future. **A Rank**

**History:** His story began with him being born completely white, and being abandoned by his parents because of this. He should have died alone in the mountain, if he had not been found by the god of the mountain, and being raised by him, learning the secrets of the mountain, and becoming a denizen of it.

As he grew up, he started to fight for the people who lived in the mountain, and started to act as their protector, and as the defender of the peace among the ones who lived in the mountain, making sure that all of the tribes would live in harmony.

He was famous for protecting everyone, independent of species, and he was a true defender of that land. Each tribe of these mountains had at least one story about him and about his deeds in that chain of mountains.

One tribe of wolves of the mountain tells about when they were about to starve, when he brought to them beasts that he hunted. This gift would have remained anonymous if that wasn’t for a young cub who had saw in the moment when he came to the tribe and left behind the hunted birds and left without making a sound.

Another story, from a tribe of mountain goats, tells about him fighting alongside with their tribe to repel the attacks of the invaders for the tribes of the forest, who wanted to take that land to themselves.

Also, a tribe of cougars from that mountain tells about him fighting, all by himself, an evil wizard whose magic was corrupting the mountains and was threatening the life in there.

All of these stories are deemed true, and they all are considered to be parts of his great legend, and Mualin himself, when inquired on them, only smiles and says nothing. It is to be supposed that they all are real.

He spent several years defending these lands, watching for the tribes of the mountains while he kept distance, and rarely made his presence known for them.

His story would eventually come to an end, and even in there the stories diverge from one tribe to the other. Some say that it was in a landslide that destroyed part of the mountain, others say that it was an attack of an enemy, and there is even some who said that he was invited by the god of the mountain to join him, there are even some who claim that, after so long defending the mountain, he eventually became one with it.

Anyway, his name was forever written in the legends of the ones who lived in that mountain, and to all of the lands that surrounded it. Due to this, he was rewarded by having his name forever written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Spear of the Great Mountain, Asis Bhala:_** This is the spear that he used, made out from wood of a tree of that mountain and a piece of a powerful crystal that was in the mountain. This was said to have been a gift to him, made by the god of the mountain himself, and given to him as a gift to help him protect the mountains and defend that land from evil. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to liberate a powerful attack from this spear, which has the power of the whole mountain behind it, being able to break apart defenses as the weight of a whole mountain is behind the attack. This is a B+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Branches of the Mountain Champion, Isvariya Ejilsa:_** There are several legends that say that he could not be harmed by anything, and that was thanks to his antlers, which had been blessed by the god of the mountain, and protected him from attacks. It was said that, while his horns were intact, he would be protected from all evils, including the effects of time itself, most of the stories about his end seem to agree that he only died because one of his horns was broken, and the protection was suspended. Truth or not, this Noble Phantasm is a sublimation of this, and it is constantly active, and it casts over him a protection that blocks out any attack that is weaker than a B Rank Noble Phantasm. It also protect him from magic, as if he had Magic Resistance at A Rank, and it even protect him from diseases and from effect of aging. However, this has a weakness, as his own horns can be damaged and broke by attacks, and if at least one of them are broken, then this Noble Phantasm will stop working. This is a B Rank, anti-unity (self) Noble Phantasm.


	26. Hiroshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This tiger holds the power of an ancient dragon in his spear.

**True Name:** Hiroshi

**Also Known As:** Holder of the Dragon Spear

**Species:** Tiger

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is a 8,6 feet tall tiger with a muscled and strong body, built for power, speed and grace. His fur is of a deep orange color with black stripes all over his body, and with a cream color on his chest, stomach and jawline. He has eyes of a deep amber color, and he often has a smile on his face. Upon summoning, he is wearing a armor of golden and red color, and underneath it he wears a set of clothing consisting into a white and golden robe and a pair of red pants.

**Personality:** He is a fun-loving, intelligent and strong individual. He has grew up to be quite a hero, being brave and ready to defend the ones who can’t defend themselves, and he will often behave like a hero. However, in his heart, he is still the country boy who grew up in a farm and learned to care for himself along with his family. As a result of this, he is an individual of a strong personality, and who will often behave like a teenager as he tends to be quite impulsive sometimes and he will show quite a strong personality that causes him to head-butt with others, proving him to be quite stubborn. He knows the moment to be serious, and he will often charge in battle with a goal clear in mind.

**Alignment:** Neutral Good

**Likes:** Helping others, sushi, laying in the grass under the sun, practicing, showing off his skills, having fun with others, getting along with his Master

**Dislikes:** Demons, seeing others in pain, being bossed around all the time

**Combat:** As a Lancer, he is the kind who makes good use of his speed and agility in battle, often attacking and using his agility to avoid blows, or them deflecting and redirecting with his spear. This is a demonstration of his _Blocking and Attacking as One_ skill, which allows him to attack without losing his defense, and to defend while keeping an eye for any opening for an attack.

When fighting, he will count with his _Knowledge of Respect and Harmony_ to be able to attack without the enemies predicting his movements, and he will use his _Protection of the Celestial Dragon_ to be able to shake off any effect of evil origins that might be able to surpass his _Magic Resistance_.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** C+ **_NP :_** B+

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Lancer, he receives this as Class skill, and it allows him to break the effects of magecraft. At this ranking, it allows him to nullify effortlessly spells that are bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have many problems to take a hold on him. **B Rank**

**Blocking and Attacking as One** **:** This is a representation of his way of fighting, a perfect balance between attacking and defending. Thanks to this skill, he is able to attack at the same time that6 he defends, being able to attack at full force but at the same time that he is able to immediately react and block attacks. **C Rank**

**Knowledge of Respect and Harmony** **:** This skill allows him to attack while keeping his own movements hard to follow through as special way of fighting. This way, he is able to fighting without the enemies being able to fight enemies several times without them learning how to predict his movements. **C Rank**

**Protection of the Celestial Dragon** **:** This skill represents the defense of the divine dragon who came to reside on his spear, and which now allows him to be protected from the influences of dark magic, from the attacks of evil, and also to cause more damage to the evils. This skill allows him to have resilient to any attack that comes from a member of the Oni Kind, as well as causing them more damage. It also grants him extreme resilience to the effects of mental interference. **A Rank**

**History:** He was a young farmer who grew up in peace with his family, up until, the day that his land was ravage by a plague, which seemed to company a great dark cloud. On the following night, there were the Oni, the demons of the Far East, which would destroy his land, taking away everything that he treasured. He was able to escape with his little sister, and nothing more, his family and home were all lost on that day.

He had to run with his little sister, and an old mammal, who saved them from an attack of Oni, eventually found him and his sister. This mammal took them, and told them that what happened dot their home was happening all over the country, as the Oni were mobilizing, aiming to destroy the mortals and take hold of the world. He told them that the only thing that could stop them was the legendry Tenkukiba, said to have been forged from the tooth of a dragon, and that she same dragon was protecting the spear, waiting for someone worth to hold it.

The old mammal would go after it himself, if he was still young enough. He also told them that he saw a lot of potential in Hiroshi, and that, with the right training, he could become someone who would be worth of holding the spear and saving the land.

Needless to say, Hiroshi was terrorized at first, but he soon saw that, if he did nothing, many people were going to pass through the same that he and his little sister had went through, and that was something that he was not willing to live with. On the following morning, he had started a hard regimen of training with that mammal, which took all of himself, but paid in making him a great warrior, capable of fighting and fending for himself.

Soon, there came the time when he was ready, and he had to depart into a lonely quest to the mountain where the dragon was resting, and in there, he faced hard trials, which demanded him to focus all of his strength and determination to be able to pass. Soon, he was standing face to face with the gigantic dragon.

In there, he had a talk with the dragon, which was the last test to his will and determination, and he passed with excellence. The dragon gave to him the spear, and helped him travel in direction to the great army of Oni that was attacking the land.

Upon arriving, the dragon made one last prodigy, converting his own existence into a spirit, and inhabiting into the spear. He would be there by the tiger’s side, giving him the support that he needed to be able to win this probation.

There were many battles, and Hiroshi himself suffered a lot in these battles, and despite all of the problems that he was facing, he was able to pull out this impossible stunt: to hold back and repel these hordes of Oni that were decimating the land, and prevent it from falling in their clutches.

Due to this feat, his name was forever inscribed in legend as a hero and savior, as someone who was able to do the impossible and win in despite of everything that was against him, all thanks to his dedication and to his desire to protect others. This caused him to become a legend, and this granted him the right to have his name forever inscribed in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Tenkukiba:_** The legendary spear that he holds; given to him by the great Shenron, the celestial dragon, and that contains his spirit inside of it. This is the great spear that he received form the great celestial dragon to serve as the weapon that he would use to defeat the hordes of Oni, and which possess great powers in it, which allow it to hurt any monster on its path, containing the divine power of the great celestial dragon in it. This spear effectively has its own ranking in Divinity, being an A-Rank, and it does a greater damage in any demoniac entity, especially the Oni demons. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to materialize, around himself and the spear, the silhouette of the great Shenron, summoning his power in battle to aid him, and being able to advance against the enemy with the power of the dragon. The result is an attack that is capable of sending whole armies flying, as a great dragon of energy slices through them. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	27. Zirka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warrior who is specialized in killing mages...

**True Name:** Zirka

**Also Known As:** “The Witch Huntress”

**Species:** Moose

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** As a female moose, she is around nine to ten feet tall, and she has a slender and attractive body, as far as it goes for her own species. She is attractive, but she also has some muscle to back her up as a warrior. She has a coat of fur that is of a dark-chocolate color, with some areas on her body that are lighter than others are. Her eyes are both of an emerald-green coloration. Upon summoning, she wears a body suit that hugs her form and that is of a dark-red color, a dark crimson that allows her to even hide in the darkness and disguise the blood, and that gives her full freedom of movement. She also wears a black cloak over her body and even a white mask with glowing yellow eyes.

**Personality:** She is a person who grew up in a harsh world, and she learned that the only way to survive in it would be to be merciless and savage, because only the strongest would be able to survive in there. Due to this, she is the kind of person who lives by this belief, being often merciless to others, and showing little to no empathy towards others, and she is often inclined to be violent with others under provocation. Actually, there are cases in which she killed others because they tried to attack her, even with them being mortals and even people whom her own Master considered allies. She is also manipulative, not hesitating into fooling others to be able to get what she wants, usually playing with their feelings by making them trust her only so she can approach them and fulfill her own goals, after all, she has done that a lot before. She is not satisfied with being summon as a “Servant” for a mage, once she still holds grudges on them, however, since she was able to fall in love with an honored mage, her views of the world had somehow become more positive, but she still has a dim view on it.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Evil

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Combat:** She is a Lancer, and as so, she is able to fight by using her own speed and agility in favor of her physical strength, which is not great when compared to other martial-oriented Servants. She is a warrior who tends to approach the enemies and to play with them, feinting and attacking them to cause them to open their guard while she avoids their blows by dodging.

Despite being efficient in direct combat, she is also very good in the furtive and surprise attacks, something that also would make her qualify to be summon as an Assassin in the right conditions. While not possessing _Presence Concealment_ , she is very efficient in ambushes and in surprise attacks.

She was famous as a great “magus killer”, and this manifests in her way of fighting, that seems to be maximize to allow her to kill mages. Of course, now that she is a Lancer her _Magic Resistance_ allows her to become the “ultimate mage killer”.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** C+ **_END :_** B **_AGI :_** C+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** C

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** She possesses this skill as a Lancer, and it goes very well with her past as a magus killer, with a past that involves charging head on against spellcasters and witches in order to slay them. At this ranking, this allows her to be totally untouchable to any magic of A-Rank or inferior, even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy. However, she is still vulnerable to the effects of the Sacraments of the Church. **A Rank**

**Mystery Slayer** **:** She was famous as someone who would kill mages and the creatures that serve as their minions, and this fame now manifests into this special ability. This skill grants to her a bonus on all attacks and damages, as well as all fighting situations, when she is in direct combat with magical creature, including Servants. This skill is particularly effective when she is in direct combat with magus or with Servants of the Caster Class. **B+ Rank**

**Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** Her training allowed her to have a great understanding of battle, and she demonstrates it on her own skills in battle, allowing her to grasp the way that an enemy fights and to be able to come up with a way to counter. This skill is particularly effective when she is fighting a magic creature or magic user and wants to find a way to break through their defenses and tricks. **C++ Rank**

**Knight Tactics** **:** She has a way of fighting that revolves around attacking the enemy while trying to induce them to make a mistake, so she can attack with all that she has. This way, she invites her enemy to make mistakes so she can take advantage of them. **B Rank**

**History:** She was born into a normal family, with her father, mother, and her older sister, until the day when her family was all killed by a powerful mage, who laughed while he killed them all. She was the only survivor, and she could only watch as that mage killed her family, one by one, and eventually set their house on fire. She was lucky to escape alive.

She had to grow up alone in the world, and she soon saw herself forced to do things that no child should be forced to do, in order to be able to survive. She grew up hardened in this terrible world, and she was soon catching the eye of a man who wanted to form a special group that would find and kill the ones who used magic for evil, and he saw a lot of potential in that young girl.

He soon took her under his wing, and started to train her to be a member of his personal army. He trained her in the ways of fighting, as well as feeding the anger in her heart, to turn it into a burning desire for revenge that would make her very efficient in finding and killing the ones who used their magic against the magus who turned their magic against the innocent mammals of this world.

Eventually, she was ready, and in that day, she received from her teacher a spear that was made by an ancient and unknown magic, and which was capable of severing all kinds of magic by slicing through the very fabric of the mana. This was the start to her missions as a warrior whose mission was to hunt and kill any magus who would use their magic to persecute the mortals, much like it had been done with her own family.

She made several missions, and she took the lives of many mages. Many of them really deserved to die, while others were sometimes bystanders. Still, to her it didn’t really that much of a difference. She was broken, and her hate had turned into something that could hardly be contained.

She continued to serve to the missions that were assigned to her, until the day that she found out that she was being used as a pawn in the game of mages, for the one who had created that army was a mage who wanted to have minions to eliminate the competition. This sent her over the edge.

She turned on her own teammates, and with the help of a young mage, for whom she ended falling in love, she destroyed the ones who manipulated her, and in the process, she lost all of the group which she had come to consider her own family. In the end, she died by the hands of the mage she was fighting.

She found her death in a battle, much like she always believed that she would.

Her story became a legend, the story of the tragic heroine that fell in the clutches of powerful mages. This legend caused her to have her name written in the Throne of Heroes, as an anti-heroine, of course.

**Noble Phantasms: _The Spear that Kills Magic, Roza Spasinnya:_** Her long spear, which was said to be able to slice through magic and cut off the effect of any form of sorcery. This spear was fabricated in ancient times, by some sorcerer whose name was long lost in time, it is around two meters long and it is completely red in color, from the hilt to the tip of the blade, and it looks like the kind of weapon that can make some serious damage in battle. This is a kind of Noble Phantasm that is always active, being able to easily cut through any kind of magical energy, being able to easily sever the ties of magecraft, and being able to easily surpass magical barriers and to destroy magecraft. It also has the powerful quality of being an anti-Noble Phantasm weapon, because it can easily nullify their effects. When used in a form of magical attack, it nullifies the attack, if hitting a magic field or protection, it nullifies tit, if touching a Noble Phantasm of continuous effect, it nullifies its power while the contact is maintained. This is a C Rank, anti-unity/anti-thaumaturgy/”anti-Noble Phantasm” Noble Phantasm.


	28. Khumba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great zebra descendant of the spirits of the water.

**True Name:** Khumba

**Also Known As:** The Zebra of the Waterside

**Species:** Zebra

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a male zebra, he is around 8.7 feet tall, and has a building that is very fitting in the class of a Lancer, muscled, but lean, like the one of a swimmer. His body is the traditional white that you expect from zebras, and he has black strips, however, these strips end on the middle of his body, right above his stomach, and from there down, he is plain white. His eyes are of a dull golden color. He has hands with three fingers, and his hooves are black. When summon, he is wearing a clothing that consist basically on a jacket over his body and a naked chest, and a pair of shorts that go to his knees, all of them of a mosh coloration. He is always carrying his spear, of almost seven feet long with a very sharp blade in it.

**Personality:** He is a very determined individual, and he is always willing to help others who need trouble, being a generous soul and being comprehensive with the problems and needs of others around him. He is humorous and is the kind of mammal that will fit well in any group, and he will often show a great deal of courage to help and protect others around him. He is very inclined to show mercy and comprehension with others, especially if he sees that they are outcasts, for they remember him the way that he once was, however, if they attack him or innocents, then he won’t hesitate to fight to death. He is an individual who grew up to be on equal terms of playful and responsible, being the kind that had lead his people in the past and founded a brotherhood, but he enjoys games and likes to play with others, liking a good challenge.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Playing soccer, helping others to train, going in adventures, meeting new mammals, seeing interesting things, flowers

**Dislikes:** Dry seasons, prejudice, bigotry, bullies, seeing others suffering, being disrespected, cruelty

**Combat:** As a Lancer, he is a warrior that prefers the use of his speed to have advantage in battle, dashing from one point into another at a blinding speed in bursts and attacking the enemy before they have a chance to react.

One of his two Noble Phantasms is a mount, what is something unusual if you are not a Rider, and this also qualifies him for that same Class. He is able to use this extremely colorful bird as a way of charging in battle, counting with his elevated ranking in _Riding_ to be able to maneuver him in battle with a lot of efficiency.

In battle, he will count with his _Mana Burst (Water)_ and _Magecraft_ skill to be able to come up with clever ways of defeating opponents. He can, for instance, create a bubble of water all around himself to deflect projectiles, as well as creating flash floods to wash away enemies, geysers to slice through enemies, and even creating waves that he can ride on. Of course, he can also use both of these combined skills to increase the power and change the effect of his _Impi Yamanzi_ Noble Phantasm.

**Parameters:** **_STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** B **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Lancer, he has some rankings in this skill. At this ranking, it allows him to effortlessly nullify spells that are bellow two chants, but it cannot protect him from the effects of the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy. **C Rank**

**Riding** **:** He was famous for riding a legendary magic ostrich on his way back to his home, a gift from his grandfather, and which now has become his Noble Phantasm. At this ranking, this skill allows him to handle most mounts and vehicles with above-average skill, however, he cannot ride the likes of the Phantasmal Species. Obviously, his magic ostrich is an exception. **B+ Rank**

**Divinity** **:** His grandfather was a water spirit, son of the great Mami Wata, as a result of this, there is some traits of the divine blood of the water deity on him. **C Rank**

**Instinct** **:** This is a skill that allows him to “sense the best personal course of action”. This way, it allows him to predict the attacks of enemies, sense their movements, predict trajectories, and ignore the penalties of rendering of vision and hearing. **A Rank**

**Magecraf** **:** He learned the secrets of the magic of the spirits with his grandfather, and he still carries this knowledge with him. This skill allows him to launch magical attacks, increase his own _Magic Resistance_ , increase the power of his _Mana Burst (Water)_ , heal, prepare traps, predict the climate and the future, and even increasing the rank of his _Impi Yamanzi_. **B Rank**

**Proof of Friendship** **:** During his life, he was famous for having united the tribes of his land to ensure their future. This manifests in this skill, which allows him to lower the fighting spirit of another, so a dialogue can begin, it is very useful to forge temporary alliances. However, it will not work if the enemy has _Mad Enhancement_ or a high level of _Mental Pollution_. **B+ Rank**

**Mana Burst (Water)** **:** Being a descendant of the water spirits, and having learned their magic, he is able to use this skill, which allows him to convert his own mana into a liquid state that is very similar to water. With this skill, he is able to create jets of water and waves that can wash off his enemies, as well as creating water to block attacks and even use it as a way of locomotion. This skill is particularly efficient when used to fight heat and fire. **B+ Rank**

**History:** His mother was the daughter of a water spirit who came to the world to live with a warrior of the zebra herd. He was born without stripes from his waist down, and among the people from the herd, it was a bad sign, and as a result, he faced many difficulties as he grew up.

During that time, there was a drought going on his country, and of course, the people in there blamed him for this. It didn’t helped that his people were extremely xenophobic, and they were often entering in fights with the other tribes of animals for water.

Things got even more difficult when his mother finally died from sickness, leaving him alone with his father. It was soon impossible for him to live with his people anymore. He fled during the night, and he never looked back.

After days of travels, he was eventually reuniting with his grandfather, and he started to live with him and the other water spirits. He spent years with them as he learned their costumes and their ways of living, and he even learned the art of the spear with his grandfather, learning about the ways of the warrior.

After a few years, it came to his ears that the situation on his previous home had reached a terrible point, where all of the tribes were ready to tear each other apart for the little water left. Not to mention that there was a violent, insane leopard who hunted every single creature of the land for nothing more than his personal gratification.

Khumba was unable to ignore the suffering of the people, and so, he decided to return in order to help his people. As he arrived, he made quite a scene, by appearing holding a great lance, and riding in the back of an ostrich colored pretty much like a rainbow. He soon was guiding his herd and the other herds, and he soon was able to, by praying for the help of his grandfather and the great Mami Wata, soon the great spirits answered by bringing water to these lands.

However, that was not the only thing that he had to do, because he was force to fight the leopard, called Phango, in order to put an end to his evil doings. He at first tried to reason with this leopard, because he knew that he had been reject for being born with a blind eye, just as he was reject for being born with half of his body without strips.

However, Phango was beyond reasoning, and Khumba was forced to put an end into the evil of that insane mammal. He soon became a hero, and he made sure that the land would become a place where all the animals would be able to live in peace. He founded a new priesthood of spear yielders, and he taught many warriors of many clans to use the spear.

For all of that, he had his name immortalized in the legends and in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Impi Yamanzi:_** A legendary spear that he found on a river one day, a gift from his grandfather, the water spirit. This spear is a seven feet tall, perfect spear that he can yield with great efficiency, and which was incanted with the power of the people form the side of his grandfather, who was one very powerful and important water spirit. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause the tip of the spear to liberate a beam of water that is under so high pressure that it is able to slice through metal easily, serving as a powerful weapon in fight. This is a B Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Longar:_** Normally the mount-like Noble Phantasms are limited to the Rider Class, but he is one of the exceptions to this. This is the same multicolored ostrich that he received as a gift from his grandfather, along with the spear, and it is a bird that is deeply loyal to him and that was said to be able to run so fast that it could run over the water. This creature serves as locomotion, it has sharp talons in the feet, coupled with the power of the legs, which allows fighting enemies rather easily, it will only allow Khumba and whoever is with him to ride it, and anyone else will be receive with a great violence. This bird is, in its essence, a B Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	29. Arius Sanchez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wolf with a heart full of resentment.
> 
> This character was an idea that comes from a friend of mine in DeviantArt, ChaosBreaker13 --> https://www.deviantart.com/chaosbreaker13

**True Name:** Arius Sanchez

**Also Known As:** The Clown, The Jester of Despair

**Species:** Arctic Wolf

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is an arctic wolf; therefore, he is somewhat shorter than most wolves. He has snow-white fur all over his fur, and his eyes are amber-colored. He has an average built for a wolf, but it denotes the years of training that he devoted to learning to be a good soldier. He wears a set of grey-colored pants and shirt in his body, which are very close to his skin and don’t get in the way of his movements, and he tends to wear a black trench coat over them, but he usually takes it off in battle, so it doesn’t gets in the way of his fighting. His scythe is long and has a horrid jagged edge, and the design of a dark Eastern dragon near the blade, along with a few eyes in the blade itself, which open with a purplish glow when the magic powers of the blade are working.

**Personality:** He is an individual whose ways of acting makes others around him very unease. He is often behaving as if he believes that the ones weakest than him are either subordinates or trash, and the ones who are actually strong enough to be his rivals or threats, are actually just playthings. He is sordid and somewhat sadistic, loving the see the hope slipping away from others and being replaced by despair, and he loves even more being him who gives others hope to destroy them, just like it was done to him in his early life. His wish to the Grail would be to be able to give hope to the world only to destroy it and see the world pummeling into despair. Even so, he has some of a hero inside of him, because he sometimes finds himself unable to ignore the pleas from help of others, and cannot ignore the need to actually help someone who is less fortunate than him. He also takes absolutely no pleasure in destroying the hopes and dreams of children, seeing that as nothing more than cruel and petty. Truth is, he prefers to be constantly detached from everyone, so he will never have to go through the feeling of putting his hopes in others only to have them destroyed again, and he trusts no one because he doesn’t knows who he can trust at all.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Reading (he is particularly found on books with romance, mystery, drama and angst), socializing (but he mistrusts everyone he meets and thinks they all will leave sooner or later), being respected

**Dislikes:** Being played for a fool, being consequently interrupted, feeling like he is reliving his trauma, people who don’t listen to reason

**Combat:** As a Lancer, he favors the use of his agility to fight, and he often will make use of his scythe by attacking and retreating fast. It is not uncommon for him to make use of the magic abilities of his scythe, by teleporting to attacks his enemies and liberating dark rings to imprison enemies and leave them helpless to his attacks.

He often makes use of his _Eye of the Mind (True)_ to be able to read the movements of enemies and figure out ways to beat them. Despite using the magic of the scythe, he is proud, conservative and cunning, and he will only liberate its true name unless he feels that his own strength will not be enough to beat an enemy.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C-->B **_END :_** B-->A **_AGI :_** B+-->A+ **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** C

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** As a Lancer, he acquires the ability to resist magic attacks. He is able to easily shake-off the effects of magic below two verses, but does not protects him from magic attacks from high-thaumaturgy and higher rituals. **C Rank**

**Mad Enhancement** **:** Normally he retains all of his capacity to think, and without receiving any improvements on any of his parameters. However, if the situation is to stressing to him, or if someone manages to make him extremely angry, he can fling into a rage in which he loses some of his sanity while all of his parameters (expect for LUK and MAN) are increased in one rank. **E Rank**

**Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** During his life, he got famous for being able to read the movements of his enemies and identifying their way of fighting from observing their fighting. This skill allows him to read the battle style of his enemies and to figure out how to beat them. As a result, the longer he fights with someone, the more his chances of winning grow. **C- Rank**

**Clown’s Laughter** **:** He was famous by his wicked smile and the way he laughed at the despair of his victims, rendering hi to be nicknamed “the clown”. This skill is this sublimate into the form of a skill that allows him to exercise a mental pressure in the minds of other beings through his wicked personality, causing them to be fill with doubt and a crushing feeling of despair. This interferes with their fighting abilities, and causes them to fail in most of the things that would require LUK. **A+ Rank**

**Disengage** **:** This skill allows him to retreat from battle in the midst of combat and to cause his stats to return to what they were before the beginning of the match. **C Rank**

**History:** He lost his family when he was very young, and this caused him a great suffering. He wondered in the streets for months before he was finally take under the wing of someone who seemed to believe in him and care for him. A family of ovine that was very nice to him.

In the next months, he lived happily, in a life that was very close to what he imagined the rich lived like. During that time, he was actually very happy.

That until the day that the family simply kicked him back into the streets, all out of the blue. In that same day, he discovered that he had been take under their wing because the head of their family had made a bet. The bet was that they would not be able to take a predator from the streets and made him feel loved and welcome into their house. They had won the bet, and so, there was no longer a reason to accept having a predator in their house.

This destroyed the hope that had been built into his heart during these months into one single day. In that moment of deep and crushing despair, he cursed that family, and cursed himself for believing their promises and for letting himself be a thing in their little game. He promised that day that he would never let anyone manipulate him ever again.

He grew up, moved now by a burning anger in his heart for having allowed himself to be played, and wanted to prove to everyone that he was not just a useless predator. He forsook his old name, and named himself Arius Sanchez, just like the family that took him in. Not out of respect or love for them, but to never forget how he was played with and had his own hope destroyed.

One day, he found himself a scythe, which was beautiful, and some said to be cursed. The scythe was said to have belonged to a, evil dragon of the eastern lands, famous for attacking and destroying others for nothing more than to feast on their despair. That story somehow moved the wolf, and he took that scythe to himself. It took very little time for him to realize that the scythe actually _did_ held some magic in it.

After that, he started to make a name for himself as a mercenary, and as a soldier. He got famous for being a cruel individual who would taint his enemies with false hopes of victory and of being spared, only to take this away and rejoice into the despair in their eyes. This made him be feared and hated both by his enemies and allies. However, more than once he risked his life to make good for the country, and he actually helped the country in many times of difficulties.

These acts of heroism were enough for him to have his name written in the Throne of Heroes, along with the fame he acquired. However, even if many considered him a hero, deep inside of his soul, burned a resentment that made him see the world around him a useless and made him want to make others as desperate as he was by that family of sheep.

**Noble Phantasms: _Scythe of the Dark Jester, Chaos Breaker:_** The mystical scythe that he carried in life. Formerly, it was known as Ryukuro Kiba (fang of the black dragon), because of the legend of the evil dragon associated to it, but Arius managed to write his own legend over this scythe, and actually change its name to fit his legend. Passively, this scythe allows him to perform magic tricks of small caliber; like disappearing in the shadows, teleporting small distances, and even generating dark circles that he can use to imprison enemies for brief periods of time. The scythe can also generate dark circles around him that allow limited levitation. Also, the scythe itself has the power to detect the negative emotions and desires of others, turning it into a weapon that can read them through the touch of the blade, and even absorb their negative emotions to turn them into energy, also allowing Arius to know their doubts and desires, so he can better play them. During this time, the scythe is treated as a C Rank Noble Phantasm. However, by calling it by its true name, Chaos Breaker, he is able to tap into the magic of the scythe and to transport both himself and his enemies into a Reality Marble (a pocket dimension created by magic) of the purest and most absolute despair. In this pocket reality, he is able to slice them from all sides and directions at the same time. This allows him to take out nearly any enemy, and only the fastest and most determined enemies can withstand this attack. Since the blade itself holds the power of a dragon who brought despair to others, it becomes more powerful with feelings of despair, both from Arius and from the ones around him. When the true name is liberated, this is an A+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	30. Guan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great Shaolin monk.

**True Name:** Guan

**Also Known As:** Monk Master Guan

**Species:** Mountain Goat

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is around five feet tall, and he has a buff body, result of his training under the monks. He has brown colored fur all over his body, and white on is muzzle and a white beard on his face. He has long hons on his head, and his eyes are of yellow sclera with amber-colored iris. In addition, due to his roots as a Shaolin monk, he has nine dots printed on his forehead with hot iron, as a mark of enlightenment and commitment to his cause. When summon, he is wearing a traditional shaolin monk outfit of orange coloration, and a necklace made out of great black orbs on his neck.

**Personality:** He has the calm and peace of his several years of practice and search for inner peace, and this manifests in the way that he does things, usually with a calm semblance, and in situations where there is no immediate danger, he often has a peaceful smile on his face. He is a man who goes well with others, and he is often giving others advices, and he demonstrates a great desire to help others, especially the young ones, by giving them advices and guidance. He is also very perceptive of others around him, being good in notice when someone close to him is lying or trying to hide their intentions, and he is the kind that can sympathize with others, even though he will be ruthless in battle.

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Likes:** Peace, helping others, tofu, meditating, giving guidance to others, playing some games

**Dislikes:** Cruelty, seeing others abusing martial arts for their advantage, seeing innocents suffering

**Combat:** He is a Lancer, and a great warrior, as it is represent by the _Eastern Martial Arts_ skill, which allows him to fight much better than may other warriors, allowing him to make even his unarmed attacks dangerous to others. He is a warrior that has skills that few can hope to match, making him a very powerful enemy in battle, both for his own skills as for the power of his Noble Phantasm.

His spear is very versatile, and even passively, it is able to shot its blade, which keeps connected through a chain. He can make great uses of it, using it to reach enemies and even to entangle, making him a very strong individual to fight in battle. He is able to make this chain stretch nearly infinitely, allowing him to create webs of chains, which he can use for several advantages.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** C+ **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** D **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** C+

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** This skill allows resisting magic. At this rank, it allows him to ignore spells below three verses, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to affect him. **B Rank**

**Eastern Martial Arts** **:** The shaolin monks trained him in the ways of battle, due to this he possesses a high ranking in this skill. It allows him to fight better, and allows him to use his bare limbs to inflict damage equivalent to Noble Phantasms. **A++ Rank**

**Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** His experience in the art of combat allows him to read the enemies and to find weaknesses in their styles of combat, as well as predicting their moves to a certain extent. **B+ Rank**

**Mana Burst** **:** He is able to focus his chi to be able to increase his own performance, as well as liberating blasts of pure chi into others at a short distance. **C Rank**

**Battle Continuation** **:** He was famous for having spent days in a great battle. This skill allows him to continue to fight in despite of injuries and tiredness, as long as he does not suffers a decisively lethal wound. **B Rank**

**History:** Much about his past is still open to debate, but what is known is that he was raised by the great monks of the shaolin temple of the west, and that he soon was able to grow in their rankings, and soon he was able to master the legendary spear of justice, said that could only be conquered by the ones who were the purest of heart and the noblest of souls.

His skills were only matched by his dedication to the justice and his fight for the weak and defenseless, and he became famous as a hero in his land. He earned fame and respect of many, and he was said to have been feared by the ones who followed evil as much as loved by the ones who had their hearts in the light.

As he grew up, he had one other monk who was his best friend, almost like a brother to him. They were inseparable, however, this same monk was lured to the side of evil due to his necessity of being better, and his envy from Guan has made him be seduced by the darkness, turning into a tool of evil. This monk attacked his own temple, and many lives were lost.

Guan was able to fight him off, and save the last ones who had survived the attack of the temple, however, he was unable to end his life, for he still saw that lost monk as his friend. He let him go, and he vanished in the world swearing to destroy Guan and everything that he stood for, no mattered how long it would take.

After that, Guan started to travel, and he became a wandering monk, using his skill and the legendary spear to help as many people as he could, and all the while, he felt like the monk who he once called friend was coming for him.

That corrupted monk had much more clashes with Guan, and he was settled in destroying him, and proving himself to be better than him. He fought the monk many times in years, in each time, their battling got fiercer, with each one of them getting more and more wounds, and as they fought, it seemed that Guan’s own determination in putting an end to his evil was becoming as fierce as his determination in killing Guan.

Eventually, it came the time in which they would have to make one last battle. This last battle lasted for several days, and neither of them wanted to give up. Their wounds were severe, and they were exhausted, still, neither of them wanted to give up and admit defeat, for this battle was the most important of all, and they both knew that.

Eventually, Guan made the first mistake, and this mistake allowed his rival to steal his spear. He believed that he had won, and that without that spear Guan was nothing. However, Guan learned a long time ago that, no matter how powerful a weapon is said to be, the true power of it will always come from the warrior who holds the weapon. That’s what allowed Guan to be able to deliver lethal attacks, which ended his enemy’s life, and their great rivalry once and for all.

Still, Guan cried that night, and for the three following days, grieving the loss of his friend, the only one who he had ever called that. After that, he continued to wander through the land, helping whoever he could find, and trying to finally find peace in his life.

His stories turned into a legend, and this legend has gotten his name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _The Legendary Spear of the Monk, Zhengyi Zhi Mao:_** This is the legendary spear that he possessed in life, said to be able to hit enemies at great distances without him moving an inch. This anecdote translates in this spear having gained a retractable chain, what allows to its blade to be “fired” from the spear, allowing it to act as a flail of kinds, which permits him to fight with it in many ways. This allows him to use the spear as a way of attacking from a distance, and even entangling enemies. This spear is also a weapon that is particularly effective on creatures that are evil, including Servants. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to make the blade of the spear to fire itself at amazing speed and power, allowing it to pierce nearly anything, all the while he controls the trajectory of the blade with the chain, allowing him to change the direction to hit the enemies and to be able to use this so to quickly chain his enemies with the weapon, as well as hitting several enemies in a row. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.


	31. Naruuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This hyena holds the power of all the ones who fell in battle in her spear.

**True Name:** Naruuro

**Also Known As:** The Lancer of Bones, The Warrior of the Bone Spear

**Species:** Stripped Hyena

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Female

**Description:** She is around 6,4 feet tall, and she has the building of a warrior and huntress from her tribe. She possesses a fur of a dirty gray color, with black stripes all over her body. She has a mane around her neck, which is luxurious and of a paler color than the rest of the fur on her body. Her eyes are both of the color of silver, making them have a certain supernatural appearance. When summon, she is wearing clothing that consists into light and strong garments of an indigo color, and some decorative jewels in her neck and arms.

**Personality:** She grew up as a warrior from her tribe, and the result of this is that she has a strong personality, and she tends to be stubborn and hardcore, and she usually will accept challenges to battle and will use violence to answer to insults and provocations, all the while with a smile in her face. She is confident on her own skills, and she will often behave like she is the leader of a place not letting herself be intimidated by others, and she will carry this attitude that will make others even see her as arrogant, but she is far from it. Underneath this rough exterior, she is a nice person, and she is willing to sacrifice herself for others, even though she can calmly turn her back on someone whom she believes that does not deserves to be help. She has a dry, sarcastic, and even morbid sense of humor, which can leave others around her a little scared…

**Alignment:** Neutral Evil

**Likes:** Hunting, practicing, meat, starry nights, hearing the singing of birds

**Dislikes:** Being bossed around, arrogance

**Combat:** She is a Lancer, and as so, she focuses on her speed and agility more so than in her strength, and she has a very good way of fighting with the spear, focused and yet savage. In battle, she will use her _Supportive Shamanism_ to reduce the power of her enemies by instilling fear in their hearts, and after that, she will use her talent with the spear to fight and kill them.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** B+ **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** C+ **_NP :_** B+

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** She possess this skill, which allows her to resist the effects of magecraft. At this ranking, it allows her to effortlessly nullify spells that are bellow two chants, but it does not protects her from the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy. **C Rank**

**Beast Killer** **:** She was a great hunter in life, and the result of this is that she gains advantage on attacking any beast. **B Rank**

**Instinct** **:** She possesses advanced instincts, which allow her to know the best personal course of action in situations of battle. It allows her to reduce the penalties for lost of sight and hearing, and it allows her to predict trajectories. **C+ Rank**

**Supporting Shamanism** **:** This skill comes from the spirits that inhabit her spear, allowing her to decrease their parameters of STR, END and LUK by one ranking during the battle. **C Rank**

**Battle Continuation** **:** She is capable of continuing to fight as long as she does not receives a decisively and immediately lethal wound. **A Rank**

**History:** She was a great warrior of her own people, famous for her dedication to the battle and for her great fighting skill. She was said to have been one of the best warriors that her people ever had, charging in battle and being able to hold her ground against opponents much bigger than herself.

She was also famous as someone who would defend her lands from the attack of monsters, gaining fame of a “monster killer”, despite she also being their best hunter. She was admired and envied by the ones in her tribe, and she was soon elected to be the next matriarch, after the current one would pass away.

However, it seems that the fate of heroes is to never have their lives going the easy way. Soon, he village was attacked, and many of their members were captured and taken prisoner in battle.

They needed to be rescued, before it was too late, and Naruuro was the only one who was strong enough to do that. However, that was a battle that even she would not be able to win on her own.

Her shaman revealed to her the most well-kept secret of their village: a spear that had been fabricated with the bones of mammals that had fell in battle. Their spirits were said to still exist in the spear, and to be calling out for blood in retribution for their deaths.

Despite her own fear towards that sinister weapon, Naruuro wielded it, and she soon departed with it in direction to the battle.

She soon was able to reach the enemies, and she put herself to fight them. She faced the enemies who captured her people with the spear, which seemed to scare the ones around her only by its presence, weakening their spirits and turning them more vulnerable to her advances. It was like the spirits themselves were weakening the fighting spirit of the ones around her to allow her to defeat them.

She fought on her own with them, and continued to fight in despite of her own wounds. She was able to persevere, forcing her body to continue to fight even with the tiredness and the many wounds from which she lost blood. She only stopped fighting after the last one of the enemies was defeated, and her captured kin was free.

With their help, she was taken back to the village and, upon arriving, she was treated for her wounds. Soon she was on her feet again, and she was ready to take the mantle, and she was sure to hold the spear with her.

While the rest of her people were scared of that weapon, she seemed to have grown attached to it. Some say that it was because the spirits had managed to seduce her, others say that she herself felt a great affinity with the spirits in there, and wanted to be near them all the time. However, what they all agree was that she started to use that grim weapon as her main weapon in all the future fights and wars. When she finally died, her body was cremated, as it was the costumes of her tribe, and the spear was burnt along with her.

She managed to have her name written in a great legend, and this caused her to have her name written in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _By all the Ones Who Live in this Weapon, Waran Wata:_** The legendary spear made from the bones of the mammals who fell in battle, and who some claim that holds all of their souls within it, waiting to have the chance to fight in battle once more. This spear is as resilient as iron, despite being made of bone, because the bones were treated with special spells by their shamans in order to have the power of the animals whose bones were used to make the spear itself. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, she is able to summon all of the spirits that are in this spear, causing them to spring forth and to fight for her in battle. These spirits take the form of gaseous entities that are very much like wraiths, and that attack the enemy with a power that is able to cause even Saber’s to come down in fear. Each one of these “souls” is powerful enough to be able to kill a mortal mammal with little to no effort, and when attacking together, these souls are able to prove themselves as a great challenge even to the strongest Servants, once their collective attack holds much more power. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	32. Tiltan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warrior who lost his body and was turned into a living golem

**True Name:** Tiltan

**Also Known As:** The Warforged Warrior, The Living Golem

**Species:** Binturong

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** In life, he looked like a regular binturong, now, however, due to the events of his life and the legend that was born from it, he is summon under the form of a construct-like mammal. He has the average shape of a binturong, but standing around 7 feet tall, and being made from wood and metal, making him look like some primitive robots or golem. He has eyes of an intense red coloration, and his voice sounds mechanic and strong.

**Personality:** He is a warrior who is serious in battle, and who is greatly discontent with the current situation he is in, and he wishes, more than anything else, to go back to his physical body and have the chance to resume his life. He has a dry, often sarcastic, sense of humor, and he will often use it as a mechanism of defense against people who get on his way or who try to get to him, if that fails, he will simply punch them in the muzzle. Also, he has a lot of trouble with mages, especially ones who wants to be his “Master”, however, since he knows that the Grail can return him his body, he will swallow his pride and allow himself to be subservient for the moment…

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Seeing the sky, hearing the sounds of waves, being treated like a person, making new friends

**Dislikes:** Mages, his own condition as a “cyborg”, being spoken to or treated as a weapon rather than a person, feeling like he is being used

**Combat:** As a Lancer, he is the master of combat, more specifically, of his halberd, a weapon of great power for him. He is a master of it, and used it in many battles before and after acquiring the body of a golem.

Due to the nature of s legend, he was summon in his artificial body rather than in his organic one, and due to this, he possesses the _Synthetic Limbs_ skill, which allows him to have a body that can go beyond the regular limits of an organic body. He also counts on his _Overload_ skill, which allows him to increase his power and liberate energy, but at the cost of putting a great strain on his Spirit Core.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** A **_AGI :_** B- **_MAN :_** B **_LUK :_** D **_NP :_** C+

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** This skill allows him to resist the effects of magic. At this ranking, it allows him to ignore the effects of any spell of A-Rank or inferior, no matter the Greater Ritual and High-Thaumaturgy. **A Rank**

**Synthetic Limbs** **:** Due to the special conditions of his story, his whole body is now a mammal-made mechanism, and due to this, he has bonus modifiers in al actions of strength, despite also being immune to things that affects being of flesh, like diseases and poisons. **A++ Rank**

**Overload** **:** This gives him a boost in power at the cost of causing him damage, and he does that by converting his magical energy into power, but it puts a heavy strain in his Spirit Core. **C Rank**

**Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** He is a hardened warrior in battle, and he was able to preserve his great senses and experience in battle even in his new body. It allows him to read the movements of the enemies, predict their attacks, and find openings to attack. **B Rank**

**History:** He was a great warrior, famous for his skills with the javelin. After the death of his physical body, they were able to save him by putting his hearty into a statue, which acquired life and turned into his new body. He fought with this new body during years, before he finally succumbed to a great enemy.

This is the story, and of course, the truth is a bit more complicated.

He was a great and very promising warrior, and his greatly improving skills soon made him be in the eyes of many, once he had a skill with the javelin that was rarely seen anywhere in the places were he lived. Soon that fame reached the ears of individuals who were working on a certain project in which he would be very valuable…

He suffered a severe damage in battle, and his life was endangered. He could have been saved, but the ones who took him thought it would be more interesting if he simply died, so they could use his mind and memory. So, by using magic, they removed his soul from his damaged body, and imprisoned it in a crystal that became a receptacle for a new kind of golem, one that would have the mind of a mammal in it.

Upon waking up, he was told that what they did was the only way to save his life, and that his body was being healed while the golem would serve as a temporary body, and that they would like him to use it to accomplish some feats that his own body would be unable to. With the promise that his real body was being healed, and that he soon would be able to return to it, and to his own family, he accepted to work in their favor.

Little did he knew that they actually planned to do the same they did to him to many others, and to create their own army of warforged soldiers, all of them ready to obey all of their orders.

However, Tiltan discovered the conspiracy, and he decided to take revenge on them for they did to him, and prevent them from doing it to any other. He fought them and he came face to face with the magus who did this to him, and he fought with him with all of the power that his fake body could muster.

The battle was hard, and the sorcerer had the upper hand by most of the battle. Tiltan knew a way of winning, but it would involve sacrificing his life. He decided that it was worth it, since he had already lost his body, and there was no way that he could live a life in that body, so, he focused the energy in the core that was his heart, and caused it to explode, sending both him and that sorcerer to the world of the dead.

After that, with the truth (partially) revealed, the legend of the living golem spread across these lands, and many said that this was an ancestor of the stories of cyborgs of modern times. Due to this, he got his name forever engraved into the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Polemiko Pnevma:_** This is the legendary javelin that he so many times used in battle. He was famous for being able to use this javelin with such speed and precision that it was like he attacked from several directions at the same time, and this allowed him to overwhelm his enemies. Upon his conversion into a living construct, he was able to use this spear with even more efficiency and power, and he was able to thrust it with an amazing speed and power, which allowed him to be able to fight enemies with a great power by using this weapon. By calling out the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to thrust his javelin forward three times, and these attacks are so fast and precise that to many observers, they seem to be made almost at the same time. This allows him to cause serious damage to an enemy by hitting them with these three attacks, and even if one or two are blocked, at least one will be able to hit, unless a very powerful force is able to cause it to miss or be parry. This is a C+ Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm.

**_Pyrina Ekrixis:_** This represents the last moments of his second life, when he sacrificed all of his energy to be able to defeat an enemy. He is able to focus magical energy in the magic crystal that contains his spiritual core, right on his chest, and he can liberate from it a beam of the purest magical energy, which has enough power to be able to easily destroy an enemy. At this stage, it is a D Rank, anti-unity Noble Phantasm. However, by combining it with his _Overload_ skill, he is able to cause the power of this to grow exponentially, at the cost of putting his own existence in danger, once his spiritual core threatens to explode. At full power, it has a self-destructive property, but in exchange, it acquires the qualities of a B+, anti-army Noble Phantasm.


	33. Mochimoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spirituous fox, son of a god of rice

**True Name:** Mochimoto

**Also Known As:** Child of the Divine Fox

**Species:** Red Fox

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male             

**Description:** He is around four feet tall, with a body that is slender but also muscled, like the one of a swimmer, which comes from a life of hardships and of fighting for others the way that he did. He possesses a fur of a deep crimson coloration, with a cream color for his chest, stomach and jawline. His eyes are both of the color of amber, and they almost shine with the cleverness that could come from someone who is the son of a fox god. When summon, he is wearing a clothing that consists into a yellow robe on his upper body and a pair of blue plants, completed with a green belt of tissue keeping his robe in place.

**Personality:** He is a young fox who grew up to be respected and admired as the son of Inari, and so, he is said to be much like his father. He is a person who has a weak for gambles, drinks, and for vixens, and he enjoys all of these things in a good night, that for him is the perfect way to end a day. However, he is not a useless playboy, instead being the kind of person who enjoys these things but has a heart of gold, loving to be useful to others and to do the good wherever he. He is a very sociable fella, often making friends with the ones who he meets, and inviting them to have some sake with him, maybe even gamble a little, or even get a bit flirty if it is a vixen. However, when there comes the time to fight, he becomes a strong warrior who is serious and will often caught others off guard with the quickness that he changes from an irreverent and comic fox to a serious and determined warrior.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral

**Likes:** Rice, betting, sake, sushi, shrimps, meeting new guys, helping others, getting “intimate” with some cute vixen

**Dislikes:** Prejudice, being mistreated, people bossing him around all the time, bad food, bad quality beverage, owning things to others (be it money or favors)

**Combat:** He is a Lancer, and as so, he favors the use of his speed in order to fight, and he uses the skill of the lance to be able to overwhelm enemies with his speed, being able to attack, dodge and defend with great skill. Despite his focus on the speed and agility, he possesses a level of strength that does not fits his small size, being able to fight bigger animals with little to no problem, even when he was alive.

He is also a great warrior in battle, being clever and able to defeat his enemies in battle through the use of his intelligence and of good strategy to be able to fool his enemies and to defeat the warriors. Also, thanks to the great luck that he possesses, a courtesy of his _Protection of the Fox God_ , he is able to defeat most enemies with good plans and a little bit of his “fox luck”.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C **_END :_** D **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** B+ **_NP :_** B

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** Due to having been summon as a Lancer, he naturally has this skill, which allows him to escape form the grips of magic. At this ranking, it allows him to effortlessly nullify any spell or charm that is bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to have a grip on him. **B Rank**

**Divinity** **:** He was born the son of Inari, the god of foxes, tricks, mysteries and rice. Due to this, he inherited the divine power that his father possessed. **B Rank**

**Protection of the Fox God** **:** Due to the protection of his fox father, he is able to summon as great bonus on his LUK in moments of necessity, allowing him to win certain difficulties that he would normally be unable to win. This allows him to be able to break free from the effects of charms and to be able to resist being victim to certain attacks. **A Rank**

**History:** He was born the son of the legendary divine fox, Inari. As so, he grew up in a relatively normal life, and he was able to grow up into a strong individual, who learned to fend for himself in this difficult world.

He was an individual who was very interesting, and he used to call a lot of attention in battle. First, it was because he was very nimble and also strong for a fox, and second, because he was clearly someone who had inherited magical abilities from his divine progenitor. He was the kind that went around playing pranks on the bullies and bandits of his land, while he used his magical tricks to help the ones who needed, and to protect the defenseless of his home.

As he grew up, he soon saw himself in a position in which he would be forced to fight in order to defend his land and the ones that he cared about. That was when he first had to raise a weapon on his life, and he already demonstrated to be extremely skilled in this, being able to fight those bandits and to save the ones in his land.

He was an acclaimed hero inn his own homeland, however, as he grew up, he started to think that maybe his village was too small for him. He wanted to travel and to see the world, and to be able to live adventures and help others who would be needing his support. With this decision, he set off to prepare for his travels.

As he was ready to leave, in that same morning, he received a visit of an old mammal, who claimed to have gifts for him. This mammal was no other than his own father, Inari, and the gifts he gave to his son were a spear and a bale of rice.

The spear was more powerful than any other spear made by mortal hands, and the bale would never get empty of rice, being able to produce hundreds of pounds of rice a day. With these two gifts, Mochimoto started his travels.

Using his spear, he was able to fight off the enemies he found on his way, and he was able to use this weapon to protect all the innocent mammals who he found being victims of the evil. The bale served as his source of food and nourishment for the whole travel, and there is at least one episode in which he used the contents of the bale to feed an entire village of mammals, saving them from the hunger that had been plaguing them.

As he traveled, he made a name for himself, and became one of the most popular folks hero on that time, and there were many stories involving him, and the fact that he was a child of Inari only helped to increase his fame and reputation.

He continued to travel for years, before he finally came to stop his traveling when he met a vixen and he settled down to start a family. The rest, is an old story…

He made a great name for himself as a hero and a child of a god, and he had his name forever written in legends, and in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _The Celestial Jumonji Yari, Kitsune no Yari:_** This is the legendary spear that he received from his father, the legendary fox god Inari. This spear was said to have been fabricated from a metal that could not be found anywhere in the world, and was said to have been forged by using the light and the winds. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to involve it into the divine light of heaven, and call forth the power of heavens to attack the enemy with a blast of light. Alternatively, he can charge with the lance involved in light, and be able to pierce nearly anything on his path. This is a B++ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Bale of Endless Rice, Mujin Tawara:_** This is the second gift that he received from his father, alongside with his spear. This bale of rice has no practical use in battle, however, its power is to produce rice from inside of it (because Inari is also the god of rice). By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is capable of making this bale pour out a great amount of rice, with the potential to feed a whole small village. The rice that comes out of the bale is very special, because it can offer nourishment to any creature who eats it, even to predators, who would normally not be able to take too much nourishment from eating only rice. This is a C Rank, anti-banquet Noble Phantasm.


	34. Odang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warrior of the islands with a cursed black spear

**True Name:** Odang

**Also Known As:** The Warrior of the Black Spear

**Species:** Javan leopard

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** He is around 6 feet tall, with a buff built, denoting a warrior who has been through a lot. He has fur of a completely black color, with Rosetta spots of a darker black on his body, and eyes of a silvery-green color. He is, when summon, wearing a clothing on his body that consists into a suit of green material that has some silvery metal armor pieces on his shoulders, knees and elbows.

**Personality:** He is glad to have been summon on his prime once more, and he is glad to be able to fight like a great hero. Due to this, he will be thankful for his Master, and he will start off being amiable towards him but that might change in the future. He has always been impulsive, and that is the kind of thing that did not changed, even with all that he had been through. He is also a mammal of great dedication to others, as he is always willing to help others and to sacrifice himself to be able to help others with their problems. He is a person who enjoys having fun, and he will often jump at the chance of having some pleasure with the ones who he considers his friends, but still, he will refrain his impulses  f it is to help others. He will refrain from using the True Name of his Noble Phantasm, due to its consequences, but he will voluntarily use it if he has no other choice and if it is to save someone’s life. After the activation, he will start to change his behavior as he ages in an accelerated rate, until he is a old man full of regrets and lamentations.

**Alignment:** Chaotic Good

**Likes:** Fish, parties, having fun, spending time around ladies, seeing new things, living adventures, sunny days

**Dislikes:** His curse, seeing others in pain, feeling like he failed with others

**Combat:** As a Lancer, he favors the use of speed in battle, and he often attacks with quick and impulsive attacks while he dodges the attacks of his own enemies. He is a warrior who has a “reckless” way of fighting, preferring to charge in battle with little planning, being the kind of warrior that is not afraid to fight.

He was a great warrior to fight against the supernatural, and this manifests in his _Magic Resistance_ and _Mystery Slayer_ , which respectively protect him from magic and increase his power to fight the supernatural. He was famed for fighting creatures of darkness, and defeating great evil mages with only his skill and his weapons.

His Noble Phantasm is powerful on its own right, however, he will refrain from releasing its true name, because doing so will activate is skill _Curse of the Shard of the Void_ , which will cause him to weaken over the course of one week until he turns into a “worthless trash” that will have absolutely no chance of winning the Holy Grail War.

**Parameters: _STR :_** B **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** C **_NP :_** B-

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** A skill that allows him to resist the grips of magecraft. At this ranking, it allows him effortlessly nullify the effects of spells that are bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to affect him. **B Rank**

**Mystery Slayer** **:** He was specialized in fighting evils of supernatural origins, and this manifest in this skill, which grants him a bonus to any supernatural force, magic creature, or spellcaster. **C Rank**

**Bravery** **:** This skill allows him to resist any kind of mental interference, like fascination, confusion and pressure. **A Rank**

**Curse of the Shard of the Void** **:** This is a skill that is primarily inactive, but which will activate in the first time that he releases the True Name of his Noble Phantasm, representing on how the curse of the spear consumed his life and caused him to age fast into a useless old man. Once active, this skill repeats this curse over the course of one week, making him age and making all of his parameters decrease, until he is so weak that even a mortal would be able to defeat him. **\- Rank -- > A Rank**

**Battle Continuation** **:** He never knew when to give up, and even when affected by the curse, he continued to use the spear to fight until his body could no longer take it. At this ranking it allows him to continue to fight so long as he does not receives a lethal wound. **B Rank**

**History:** He was a noble warrior who got famous for doing his best to help anyone who needed. He was said to have arisen from a regular family in his community, and to have grew up as a strong individual, and for having helped anyone who needed, and he was particularly famous for dealing with magical forces.

He would fight off dangerous monsters, hunt down creatures that threatened the other villages, fight off evil sorceress. He was a mammal who truly deserved to be called a hero.

It was in one of these adventures that he would find something that would seal his destiny.

In one of his adventures, he came across rumors of a dangerous necromancer who was using his black magic to contaminate the land and threaten the villages. If nothing was done to stop him, then his evil would eventually spread and consume all of their lands. Of course, a hero like Odang could not turn his back to this, and he immediately went to fight the necromancer and put an end to his evil.

He was able to invade the lair of the necromancer, but in his way in, his weapons were lost, and he knew that he could not fright the necromancer empty-handed. That was when he found a spear, which surely belonged to that evil spellcaster, because it was like no other spear that he had ever seem. It was completely black in color, and it was as if the light itself refused to touch that spear, not to mention the feeling of dread that it gave him.

However, he had a mission, and if that weapon was all that he could have, than that was what he was going to use.

With that spear, he continued his exploring of the lair, fighting what creatures that he would find in the way, until he finally was able to be face to face with the necromancer. The battle was hard fought, and in the end, he was able to hit the necromancer in the heart with that very same spear, inflicting a fatal wound.

However, with his dying breath, the necromancer cast a curse on him: “This spear that was my ruin shall also be yours. From today on, you will never be able to separate yourself from this spear, which is a piece of the ancestors darkness taken form. From today on, while you hold this spear, it will consume your body, your youth, and your life. You will wither by using it, and you will a shadow of what you once were. This is my final curse, may this spear that took my life, be your ultimate ruin.”

After that, Odang soon noticed that he was no longer able to separate himself from the spear, as if their very existences were linked. He continued to use the spear, and it took him only a few months to realize that he was aging much faster than what was supposed to be normal. He soon realized that it was the spear, and the cruse of the necromancer.

He continued to fight for the people by using the spear, and the curse consumed more and more of his body, until he eventually had turned into a decrepit old man. He was left alone, and died with the spear still on his hands, both of them disappearing as smoke. His last thoughts were the many regrets that people of old age usually have.

His story became a great legend, and this legend spread across the land where he lived, across the other islands, and eventually came to be known by people of other lands. This granted him to have his name written forever in the Throne of Heroes.

**Noble Phantasms: _Shard of Darkness, Tumbak Saka Peteng:_** The mystic spear that he used in life, said to have been manufactured of darkness itself and to hold its power. It was said to be able to involve him into a cloud of blackness and to cast darkness in the sights of others. Passively, this weapon is a C Rank Noble Phantasm that is capable of conjuring limited magecraft related to the darkness, like creating shadows to fool others, and causing their eyes to be surrounded in darkness to blind them temporarily. It also has the property of being able to turn partially insubstantial, allowing it to pass through armors and barriers that are not magical in nature. By releasing the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to cause the spear to emit an attack of a pure wave of darkness that has the power of an A- Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm, which has the power to make most Servants to drop upon being hit by this attack. However, this has a huge drawn back: upon using this Noble Phantasm for the first time, his Curse of the Shard of the Void activates, representing the way that the spear itself consumed his life until leaving him a mere shadow of what he once was, causing him to eventually die of old age, alone and full of grief.


	35. Shifu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This small mammal is one hell of a warrior.
> 
> Totally ripped off from Master Shifu, from Kung Fu Panda.

**True Name:** Shifu

**Also Known As:** Master Shifu, Apprentice of the Great Turtle

**Species:** Red Panda

**Servant Class:**

**Gender:** Male

**Description:** As a red panda, he is a little over two feet tall, and he has a building that is considered regular for his species, however, this hides all the experience and power that he has as a great master. His fur is red on his body, with white on his face, black round his eyes and ears and on his limbs, and with a tail stripped of red and white. He has a white goatee beard, hold by a golden ring. His eyes are of a blue color. When summon, he is wearing a reddish-brown robe with a brown shahs as a belt, and a pair of black pants. He wears shaolin wrappings around his ankles and lower legs. He also wears a jade-green shawl kept closed by a golden clasp with an insignia on the back.

**Personality:** He is a warrior of the old times, and he is a disciplined and strong figure, willing to help others to become the best that they can be, and with a way of training that depicts the time he lived, which was a much rougher time. He is meditative, patient and creative, and he demonstrates it in being able to adapt his style of fighting for the enemy, and of teaching for the student. He is also someone who has  bit of a devious side, liking to see others pass by what they need to pass to be able to learn their lessons, especially when he will have “a bit of fun” with it. When summon, he will have a direct objectivity in relation to his Master, depending on their disposition, in a way that he might be on their side if they prove to be worth and against them if their goals and methods go against his morals and principles, and he might even consider the idea of training them if he deems that they actually need it and have some potential.

**Alignment:** Lawful Good

**Likes:** Bean dumplings, fresh fruits, meditating, teaching others, people who listen to him, being able to have nice conversations, peaches, the smell of flowers, showing off his skills

**Dislikes:** Arrogance, people who don’t listen to reason, people who misuse the martial arts, disobedience

**Combat:** He is famous as the creator of Kung Fu, and as one of the greatest warriors who had ever lived in the Eastern Lands, so it makes sense that his legend is big enough to put him in the ranking of one of the strongest Heroic Spirits. He was summon as a Lancer, but he would also easily classify for the Saber and Archer classes. In his condition as a Lancer, he uses to the maximum the power of his agility, however, this does not means that he is weak, because even for a Servant, his physical strength is surprisingly great for his size and species.

In battle, his style of fighting is a combination of several styles of Kung Fu, all combined with the power of his own natural skills. He demonstrates this versatility with his _Wisdom of the Sacred Turtle_ , which allows him to acquire any skill, and one of his favorites is the acquiring of the _Nerve Strike_ skill, allowing him to attack and paralyze enemies. One of his favorite tactics in battle is sending the enemy in the air and them rapidly kicking them, as well as grabbing the enemy and flinging them.

In battle, he is pragmatic and direct, using a very precise way of fighting. When fighting, there is the possibility that his _Bad Leg_ skill will act up, causing him to have difficulties in battle. This wound was turn into a curse due to his legend, and it might start to take effect in the most inopportune moments.

**Parameters: _STR :_** C+ **_END :_** C **_AGI :_** A **_MAN :_** C **_LUK :_** B **_NP :_** B+

**Skills: Magic Resistance:** This skill allows him to resist the grip of magic. At this ranking, it allows him to nullify the spells that are bellow three chants, and even the Greater Rituals and High-Thaumaturgy have problems to affect him. **B Rank**

**Eastern Martial Arts** **:** The great World Turtle, Oogway, taught him the greatest secrets of the martial arts, becoming one of the greatest masters that have ever lived, allowing him to fight with great ability, and also to be able to teach young heroes to become great warriors much like he was on his early years. He possesses this skill at the highest ranking possible, allowing him to have a bonus in all actions of combat, and also allowing him to use even his own limbs with the power of Noble Phantasms in battle. **Rank A+++**

**Eye of the Mind (True)** **:** He is a great warrior, and who was said to be able to mimic the fighting tactics of enemies after seeing it enough times and having time to analyze it. At this tanking, it allows him to read the movements of enemies clearly in battle and predict their movements, as well as deciphering their styles and techniques, even being able to imitate them. Combined with his _Wisdom of the Sacred Turtle_ , it allows him to be able to win enemies by adapting to their style or even copying it. **A Rank**

**Cloud Shine** **:** Shifu was famous for having a great speed, even after he was crippled, and this skill is a sublimation of this great fame that he had, which allows him to perform high-speed movements and slashes. At this ranking, it allows him to transverse a distance of nine meters in a blink of an eye, and use the same speed in battle. **B Rank**

**Wisdom of the Sacred Turtle** **:** He was one who received the instruction of the heavenly turtle Oogway, and learned from him all the fundaments of what would be needed to create a whole new branch of martial arts. This skill is a manifestation of these teachings, and it allows him to temporarily acquire any skill, save for the ones that are truly unique to certain heroic spirits. **A+ Rank**

**Bad Leg** **:** In his life, he suffered an injury on his leg that persisted with him for the rest of his life, and due to the impression that stayed from him in the future generations, this has been sublimate in the form of this skill, which is actually negative to him. This causes the wound on his leg to stay with him, and that might start to affect him in moments of battle. The effect has moderate chances of happening in occasions of long battles, and when it acts, it causes his Agility and his Eastern Martial Arts to drop in rank considerably, and also prevents him from making use of his Cloud Shine skill. **A Rank**

**History:** Shifu was a young boy that had a difficult start, being born the son of a great thief and scoundrel of his land, and as a result, the poor young lad took part of his fame. One day, he finally had enough of living with his father, and he left him, aiming to search for a place in which he could find a new meaning for his life.

He traveled for a very long time, and in his travel, he ended up meeting a legendary creature. It was a World Turtle, a giant and talking turtle. This was the legendary Oogway, which was said to be a wise individual who had told to the first masters the secrets of kung fu. The turtle took the small red panda in, and started to share with him the secrets of the martial arts that he created with the small mammal, slowly shaping him into a great master.

Shifu grew up being raised by the turtle, along with another mammal, a buffalo named Kai, and they both became Masters on their own right. Finally it came the day in which they had to depart ways, and the turtle wished both of the best luck on their path, but warned them that eventually their paths would come to clash, and when that day came, only one of them would walk away alive.

The two mammals departed, and they lived many adventures together, however, eventually, Kai was lured to the path of evil, and Shifu, being a hero, was forced to stop him. Shifu managed to defeat him, but in the process, he was seriously wounded, causing him to have his leg badly fractured. Shifu was still able to fight, but now, fighting for too long was proving to be taxing to him, and he wondered what to do with his life now. He soon realized that now that his time of being a warrior was over, it was time for him to pass the torch and start to teach others the art of combat.

He had many students in his years of life, among them Lin Yawen, Bo Hailung, and Tai Lung. He got a fame for himself for being a teacher of great heroes, and this fame spread on his days.

Years later, Kai eventually returned after revenge, and of course, Shifu had to fight him. The battle was hard fought, and Shifu demonstrated, once more, why he was such a great warrior. However, the battle was one that he could not win, he ended up mortally wounded by the one who he considered his own brother, and he died in the arms of one of his students…

**Noble Phantasms: _Mingyun Zhi Mao:_** This is the legendary spear that the great World Turtle, Oogway, gave to him as a last present, and which he used up until the very last moment of his life. This spear is said to have been made with a part of the shell of Oogway himself, and to have been made with a special heavily metal. By evoking the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, and swinging this spear, he is able to liberate a wave of the purest chi, which is capable of sweeping all the enemies in the way much like a tidal wave would do. This is a B+ Rank, anti-army Noble Phantasm.

**_Shijie Beike:_** It was said that the small red panda had a way of communicating with the legendary Oogway, and was able to call on his protection in moments of great difficulty, something that has now been sublimate in the form of this Noble Phantasm. By chanting the True Name of this Noble Phantasm, he is able to summon a great shell of turtle that serves as a gigantic shield around him that protects him from damage. This shell is able to block attacks that range from anti-unity to anti-army. This is an A+, barrier-type Noble Phantasm.


End file.
